Yugi's Happiest Place on Earth
by MegaRob64
Summary: *REMAKE COMING SOON!* Yugi and co. go to California in the U.S.A. for the summer! Their first stop: Disneyland! *Warning: Crazy Hijinks To Follow*
1. Introduction

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
introduction  
  
Alright, this is gonna be a nice little temporary departure for me. For once, I'm doing a humor fic, and it's gonna have a few romantic moments here and there(What? You say I have no heart? Well nay to that!). Now I bet you're wonderin' what this is all about, right? Well here's the scoop: Yugi's grandpa goes to America(again) to meet some old archaelogist friends of his. Now, with it being the summer and all, Yugi's kinda jealous, because he thinks he'll be staying home for what little vacation time he has(one good thing about not living in Japan; their summer break is SHORT). Fortunately for Yugi, his grandpa decides to be nice and invites him to come along with him, and while he goes off and meets his old friends in California, he lets Yugi go to Disneyland(Whee!). Yugi ends up using the money he saved up to bring along some of his friends: Jonouchi(Joey), Anzu(Tea), Bakura, Shizuka(Serenity), and Honda(Tristan). Of course, they end up running into a few friends along the way; but I can't exactly tell you who they are just yet, lol... Well kiddies, have fun! (Oh ho ho!) ------- Sugoroku(Solomon) laugh.  
  
-Rob (Has already been to Disneyland like 2 times so far this year; goin' on 3 soon!) 


	2. Scene 1: The Airplane

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 1: The Airplane  
  
//an airplane, obviously//  
  
Yugi stared out the airplane's window; the flight had just taken off. Yugi smiled as he watched the airport disappear out of his sight. He turned his head to the person who sat by him, saying, "Wow, Jonouchi, you never told me that you were afraid of airplanes!" The blonde boy began to sweat as he heard his comment, "W-What are ya talkin about, Yugi? I was never afraid of airplanes in my entire life!" Yugi chuckled, "Then why did you look all jumpy?" Jonouchi snapped his fingers, "W-Well, thats because... I.... I have to use the restroom! Yeah, thats it!" Yugi said, "But you just used the restroom right before we boarded!" Jonouchi grimaced, "Well I... just have to use it again! Oh, and guard my peanuts; don't want nobody eating 'em." Yugi laughed, "Alright, Jonouchi. I don't know anybody else who'd want to eat these peanuts, though." Yugi gulped as he noticed the text on the peanut bag said, 'NOW FEATURES 300% MORE SALT!!!'.  
  
Jonouchi walked down past the many rows of seats and sighed, "Man, that was a close one; Yugi almost discovered my little secret!" He heard some giggling nearby, and it sounded familiar. Jonouchi heard it coming from the opposite side of the plane, and decided to take a shortcut through a row of people. He passed by each one saying, "'scuse me; pardon me; excuse me; whoah, watch it there fella; uh, whoops; sorry 'bout that ma'am." As he emerged from the row of people, he grinned as the people he passed by groaned and uttered words that are too obscene for this story. His face suddenly changed as he noticed that the people whom were giggling were Honda(Tristan) and Shizuka(Serenity)! Jonouchi's face steamed and ran over to the couple in a fit of rage. "Awright, Honda! What are you doin' sitting by my sister?!" Honda stood up and sucked in his gut, sticking out his chest, "Do not fear, fair Shizuka! For I shall vanquish this fiend who wants to come between you and me!" Shizuka was puzzled, "What are you talking about, Honda?" "Stay put! A battle will commence, and it shall be quite a violent one indeed!"  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Jonouchi's forehead, "What the hell are you talkin' about?" Just then, a cart of food came rushing down the aisle and crashed into Jonouchi, taking him along for a ride. Jonouchi gripped onto the sides of the cart for dear life until... *CRASH*. Jonouchi rubbed his head and noticed the cart sent him flying into the wall at the end of the aisle. He heard a female's voice call out to him, "OH DEAR!! I'M SO SORRY!" Jonouchi stood up and said, "What the hell was t-..." "OH MY! DID YOU BUMP YOUR POOR WIDDLE HEAD? DO YOU WANT ME TO GET YOU A BANDAGE?" Jonouchi clenched his teeth as he noticed the voice came from a cute looking, but extremely hyper lady wearing a stewardess uniform. "My 'poor widdle head'? Man, this airplane food really does stuff to people! You're crazy!" The brown-haired stewardess just laughed, "WELL, MOST PEOPLE CALL ME THAT, BUT MY REAL NAME IS MOMO-CHAN! HEY, YOU'RE A CUTE LITTLE BOY, WHATS YOUR NAME??? TELL ME TELL ME TELL MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jonouchi tried to inch away and make an escape through another row of people, but he couldn't get past the first person. He then noticed the person he was trying to get past was Bakura! Bakura smiled at Jonouchi, "Well hello there, Jonouchi! Why don't you come here and sit by me; they're showing an intriguing movie about MONKEYS! Doesn't that sound exciting?" Jonouchi desperately tried to squeeze by the white-haired boy, and Momo-Chan kept walking towards him. Jonouchi replied, "I'm just ecstatic, but if you'd please just move your feet; I really need to get back to Yugi!!" Bakura smiled again, "Well why didn't you just say so in the first place? Here you go." Bakura moved his legs, and Jonouchi grinned in relief. He then moved past him and found himself stuck again. "Damn! Who is it this time?!" He looked down and saw Yugi's grandpa's big feet in the way. "NO!!!!! Not now!!!" Sugoroku(Solomon) frowned at Jonouchi, "Do you have any manners at all? You're interrupting my viewing of this very exciting movie about MONKEYS!" Jonouchi gasped as she saw the stewardess and her creepy smiling face advancing towards him. "GRAMPS! You've got to move your feet so I can get away from this freakish female!" Sugoroku just waved his finger, "Tsk. Tsk. It's not very nice to speak to your elders like that, Now, next time try using a pl-" Jonouchi shrieked in fright like a girl as the scary stewardess caught him.... "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Yugi heard his friend's cry for help. Yugi gasped, "Oh no! Jonouchi's in trouble! YUGIOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yami Yugi appeared in Yugi's place. "I must help Jonouchi before it's too late!" Yami Yugi walked off in the direction of Jonouchi, unaware of the little kid who sneakily swiped the bag of peanuts from Jonouchi's seat.  
  
As Yami Yugi arrived at the scene of the 'massacre', he just saw Jonouchi trying to escape from the inescapable embrace of Momo-Chan the Scary Stewardess.  
  
Elsewhere on the plane, Anzu(Tea) was riding in first class, quietly reading a book. She then pondered, {I wonder why Yugi used all that money on me just for first-class... Hmmm.... Maybe.... Maybe he................... Maybe he loves..... l-loves..... Maybe he loves my presence! Yeah! Thats it!}  
  
Meanwhile, back at the cookout... er, I mean, back at the scene of the 'hugging'. Jonouchi brushed off his blue jacket and sighed in relief, "Man... that stewardess must be on crack or something... Thanks for warding her off, gramps!" Sugoroku grinned his most lecherous grin and kept opening and closing his hands, "Oh getting that young woman to go away was quite easy, if I do say so myself! Oh hohhohohoh..." Bakura just sighed, "I don't know... She seemed quite friendly to me; I mean, how many times does a female run up to Jonouchi and actually shows him affection?" Jonouchi tried to think, but he suddenly remembered something very, VERY important.(Well, to him at least.) "AAAAGHHHH!!!! OH NUTS, MY PEANUTS!" Yugi(who is back in his normal form) thought, {Whoops! Looks like I forgot to...} "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" "Oh boy... I guess I better go and apologize...." As Yugi headed to his seat, he didn't notice a little boy who was flapping on the ground like a fish out of water. His eyes were swirly, drool seeped out of his mouth, and he held Jonouchi's bag of peanuts(which is now empty) in his hand.  
  
//LAX (For those who don't know: IT'S AN AIRPORT IN LOS ANGELES, YA BIG DUMMIES)//  
  
Honda and Shizuka followed the rest of the gang off the plane and into the airport. Honda yawned, "Damn.... It's already 10:PM... I guess we'll just have to go to Disneyland tomorrow. Hey, wanna bite to eat, Shizuka?" Shizuka nodded happily. Jonouchi groaned, "I can't believe it... Whatever happened to my precious peanuts?...." Yugi just said, "I don't know... but at least tomorrow we'll be at Disneyland, right? It'll be fun, so cheer up!" Jonouchi sighed, "I don't really like that place that much, and besides... I WANT MAH PRECIOUS PEANUTS!!!" Anzu groaned, "You'll get your stupid peanuts when this trip is over, okay?" Jonouchi looked back at the airplane load area and saw the stewardess waving back at him with a big toothy grin. Jonouchi sunk his head down in sadness, knowing that he'd have to face the Scary Stewardess sooner or later.  
  
Bakura passed a large group of high-school girls while talking to Sugoroku, "So, if we're going to hit Disneyland as soon as it opens, we'll have to get some sleep once we get to the hotel." Some of the girls whispered to eachother, "Did you see that boy with the white hair?" "Yeah, the cute one?" "He's going to Disneyland tomorrow too!" "Oh wow! He's just so dreamy!" "Where does he come from?" "I think Japan; he looks like an asian!" "Wow, he's hot AND he comes from a foreign land!" "Oh I'd kill to ride THAT orient express!" "Ooo! Don't hog him all to yourself!" "Did you get his name?!" "Yeah, the old man called him 'Bakura'." "HOT!" "WHOO!" "YOWZA!" "Uh... yeah, what she said!" "Well c'mon! We better get ready to track him down tomorrow!" "Yay!" "Whee!"  
  
Honda put his hand around Shizuka as she munched on some popcorn, "Well, Shizuka, you getting tired?" Shizuka smiled at him, "Yeah, it's kinda late. I think that jet lag is starting to get to my head though..." Honda smiled back, "Don't worry; we're gonna get a whole lotta rest tonight." He began to think to himself, {That is, if Jonouchi can stay out of trouble... *sigh*}  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Next time, everyone tries to get some rest at the Disneyland Hotel.... Notice that I said 'tries'....  
  
-Rob  
  
"You ever heard the story of Icarus? He rolled a ball up the hill, and when he got too close to the top, the ball melted in the heat of the sun. You're all like Icarus!"  
  
~Tony Perkins(Ben Stiller), Heavyweights 


	3. Scene 2: The Disneyland Hotel

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 2: The Disneyland Hotel  
  
Yugi stood outside of the door of Anzu's room. "I'll see you in the morning, Anzu. Sleep well." Anzu gave him a smile, "Thanks Yugi. I hope you get some sleep too, though that may be a bit too much..." Yugi asked, "What do you mean?" "Well, have you EVER heard Jonouchi's snoring? I bet I'll be able to hear it from inside my room!" Yugi chuckled at her comment. "Well Anzu, I guess I'll let you get some rest now. Goodnight." "Goodnight Yugi." "Oh, and be sure to tell Shizuka that I said goodnight." "I will." Yugi opened the door to his room and noticed all the boys(and his grandpa) were fighting for some reason. He saw Honda and Jonouchi trying to crush Bakura with their pillows. Yugi asked, "What are you guys doing?!" Honda was the first to speak up, "Well, seeing as how there's only two beds in this room, not everyone's gonna be sleeping well tonight. And well, I ain't gonna be the one who gets the short end of the stick, if you get my drift." Jonouchi just spat at him, "Looks who's being the tough guy now! If you ask me, I should get the bed to heal my aching wounds that were brought onto me thanks to that psycho airplane stewardess!" Honda just smacked him in the head with a pillow, "You're in denial, man! I betcha that you really did like her!" Jonouchi growled at him, "What'd you say?! Anyways, this bed's mine!"  
  
Bakura managed to pop his head out of his pillow prison, "Yugi, would you mind getting me out of this jam, please? It's rather uncomfortable in here!" Yugi just sighed, "Okay, settle down, guys." Honda and Jonouchi just continued to fight as Sugoroku, whom was on the other bed, chuckled like Tomoyo(Madison) from Cardcaptor Sakura(Cardcaptors). Yugi lost it for a sec, "ALRIGHT GUYS SETTLE DOWN!!!" Just then, Jonouchi(whom had a pillow in his mouth) and Honda(who had Jonouchi's foot on his face) slowly backed away.  
  
//Dos Minutes Later...//  
  
Honda and Jonouchi grumbled to themselves as they shared the same bed. Just then, Bakura's head popped up in between theirs. "Well it looks like I'll be sleeping with you guys tonight!" Jonouchi and Honda just nodded their heads in agreement, but they soon began to think about Bakura's comment. ............... They then quickly ran to the restroom; barfing noises could be heard. Yugi was stuck sharing the other bed with his grandpa, whom was so large he accounted for two people.  
  
//whatever-the-spanish-word-for-fifteen-is minutes later...//  
  
Honda had just remembered something... He forgot that he left his diary in Shizuka's room! HONDA: It's not a diary, you retard! It's a JOURNEL! A JOURNEL! GET IT RIGHT!  
  
ME: Whoops. Let's take it from the top.  
  
//whatever-the-spanish-word-for-fifteen-is minutes later...//  
  
Honda had just remembered something... He forgot that he left his JOURNEL in Shizuka and Anzu's room! It contained his most innermost thoughts and secrets(who woulda guessed?)! Honda crept out of his bed, put on his sandals, and quietly headed outside of his door and into the hall. He looked down the hall to make sure nobody was watching. All that he could see was rows of doors, and a soda machine that was at the end of the hall by the elevator. Honda tip-toed to the room across of the hall and took out a key-card, {Phew! It's a good thing that Yugi decided to hold onto their door card... Now I can get in! Man, this is just like that videogame... what was it called again?... Antler Gear Solid Yellow Version?... Ah whatever.}He then swiped the card across the card-swipey thingy on the door. Honda smiled at his success and tip-toed into the room. He noticed that Anzu and Shizuka were both sleeping. Honda quietly stepped over their bags and such. He noticed that his journel was right where he left it; under Shizuka's bed. Honda walked over to the other side of her bed and tried to reach his journel, but it was too far out of his reach!   
  
Honda looked around the room for something he could use to reach the journel. He decided to use one of Anzu's shoes to drag it towards him. Honda noticed the shoe size, {Damn, her shoe size is that large? Pheh... You know what they say about girls with big shoes; they have big...} Before he could finish thinking, he saw Shizuka roll over and out of her blanket. She was just wearing bright pink pajamas. Honda began to blush and said to himself, "Wow... she's hot...." Just then, he smacked himself in the face. "What am I thinking here? I should have some respect for her... She's been so kind to me the past few days..." He quickly dragged his journel towards him and picked it up. As Honda quietly left the room he thought, {I've decided... I really do like her....}. He closed the door and headed to his room, but noticed that the vending machine wasn't where it originally was. It now seemed to have MOVED by Shizuka's door. Honda began to get a creepy feeling over him and headed back to his room rather quickly, but not before he heard an electronic voice behind him, "What is the matter, human? Are you not going to purchase a carbohydrated beverage from me?" Honda just shut the door of his room and quickly jumped in bed, rubbing up against Bakura in fear. He heard a bunch of stomps in the hall, and heard the voice call out to him once more... "&^@% YOU." Honda hid under his blanket and never came out 'till it was the morning.  
  
//ze next morning, 7:30 AM//  
  
Yugi woke up and stretched his arms out. He smiled as he looked outside of the hotel window. You couldn't even see the sun because of all the fog that accumulated in the morning. He went over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, thinking about all the rides he'd go on during that day. Once Yugi finished, he walked over to Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura's bed. He peered underneath the blanket and noticed Honda was shaking like San Francisco on a bad day. Yugi asked him, "So.... didja get a good rest?" Honda just continued to shake. Jonouchi began to talk in his sleep, "Oh... yes....... Mai, you are one wild cat.... whoo..... come over here and let me give you...... a big..... a big wet one on the lips!...." Jonouchi rolled over to Bakura, grabbed his arms, and unconciously kissed him on the lips! Honda noticed this and ran to the bathroon to barf again. Bakura was still sleeping, but seemed to unconciously kiss Jonouchi back! Yugi just stammered backwards in fright, and noticed Jonouchi just woke up, with a scream. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura woke up thanks to Jonouchi's piercing scream of doom, and told Yugi, "Yugi! I just had the most remarkable dream ever! The Dark Magician Girl card came to life and actually kissed me!" Jonouchi was busy in the bathroom washing his mouth out. Yugi just sweatdropped and said, "Y-Yup, it certainly w-was.... spectacular. Yup, eh heh...." Meanwhile, Sugoroku(whom was still sleeping) began to speak, "Ohh, Sakura... you don't really need to capture any cards today, do you? No.... stay here with your nice old grandpa..." Yugi and Bakura quickly ran towards the bathroom to vomit somewhere.  
  
Anzu and Shizuka just stood outside of the boys' door and frowned, "Are you guys ready yet?! We wanna go to Disneyland already!...... Dumb boys...." "I suppose you're right, Anzu...."  
  
to be continued....  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, the gang finally gets ready to enter D-Land, but first they must survive a terrifying ride in: The Large Parking Lot of Doom!..... Maybe. Nya haahaahaa...   
  
-Rob  
  
"*song starts* Hello Mother, Hello Father, here I am at Camp Grenahdah! Camp is very, entertaining; and they say that we'll have fun when it stops raining! Take me home, oh mother, father, Take me home, I hate Grenahdah; Don't leave me out in the forest where, I might, get eaten by a bear! Take me home, I promise I will not make noise, or mess the house with other boys, oh please don't make me stay, I've been here one whole day! Waita minute, it stopped hailing; guys are swimming, guys are sailing! Playing baseball, gee thats better! Mother, Father, kindly disregard this letter!*song ends*"  
  
~The Camp Grenahdah Song, Short Version 


	4. Scene 3: The Entrance

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 3: The Entrance  
  
Yugi and the rest of the crew were busy eating breakfast at a Dennys nearby DisneyLand. Jonouchi was scarfing down as much food as he could, while the others just watched in disbelief(By the way, if you have forgotten, the others are: Yugi, Sugoroku, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, and Bakura). Jonouchi kept on eating, finishing each plate in less than a minute, "Mmm, thats good stuff; pass the salt; no wait, pass the honey and mustard; thanks alot; mmm, this is the best bacon I've ever tasted! Hold up, waiter! More eggs, thank you! Oh yeah, bring on the pancakes! Hey, lemee get some of that sausage, Yugi! Whoa, I don't think you're gonna eat all of them hash-browns are ya? Awright, I'll just take 'em for myself, thank you!" Yugi's head got covered in sweat-drops at the sight of Jonouchi's feeding-frenzy, "Um... Jonouchi... Don't you think it would be better if you'd... cut down on the food for today?" Jonouchi stopped scarfing down his food for a second, "Why do you say that? It's not like I'm gonna turn into a pig like in that Spirited Away movie!" "No, its just that, if you eat too much you may not be able to enjoy any of the rides today." "*gulp* R-Rides?!"  
  
Just then, Sugoroku spoke to Yugi, "Ah, I see Jonouchi's English has improved! You ARE taking english classes at school, right?" Yugi nodded, "We sure are, though its a little hard. But I wouldn't call english being the 'hardest' language ever made, you know. It's not REALLY difficult. Besides, we use english alot back in Japan anyway!" Jonouchi just frowned, "Do we have to talk about school, gramps?! It's our freakin' vacation for crying out loud!" Sugoroku just laughed and changed the subject, "So, Honda, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Honda looked towards Shizuka and just blushed, "N-Not really, Mr. Mutou." Sugoroku eyed both him and Shizuka. "Well, you'll find one sooner or later. Hohoho, you probably already have!" Jonouchi was busy chewing up 4 pieces of bacon at the same time(wow!) while asking Yugi, "So what about you, Yugi? You plannin' on askin' a girl out sometime soon?" Yugi blushed and twiddled his fingers, "W-Well, maybe I am...." Anzu looked at Yugi and smiled, "Aww, look at him. Looks like Yugi likes someone... Who is it?" Yugi's face turned even redder and tried to not let Anzu see him blush, "U-Uh, w-well i-its... Its someone y-you know..." Anzu just smiled at him and sat back. Shizuka tapped her brother's arm while he was busy finishing up his 11th plate, "Big brother, why don't you just wait 'till later, then you can eat some more, okay?" Jonouchi swallowed everything he stuffed in his mouth and said, "That's alright; I think I'm satisfied for a good 3 hours. Maybe. *BURP* 'scuse me. Hey, where'd Bakura go?" Shizuka stood up and said, "I'll go find him. You guys wait for me, alright?" Everyone else just said 'sure' at the same time and continued on with their discussions.  
  
Shizuka searched throughout the Dennys to see if Bakura was anywhere in sight. Some lecherous looking teenagers nearby smirked as he Shizuka passed by them, the leader of them(whom wore cheap clothes and had a sick mullet) signaled the other 3 teens in his group to follow him. He caught up to Shizuka and said, "Hey gorgeous, what's shakin'? Hey, that's a nice ass you've got there!.... Ah, the quiet type, eh? Why don't you tell us your name?" Shizuka didn't speak nor knew english very well, so she just tried to ignore them. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't very many people in the Dennys, since it was so early in the morning. The leader just smirked as she walked off in search of Bakura, "Well guys, looks like we're finally gonna 'score'. C'mon, let's go get the girl." Shizuka finally found Bakura, whom was talking to a waitress near the back. Shizuka asked him, "What are you doing back here, Bakura? Hey, who's your friend here?" Bakura just blushed, "Oh, her name's Lauren! I was just getting acquainted; it's a good thing I know a fair amount of english. She just seemed so eager to talk to me. How about I introduce you to-" The waitress, Lauren, said, "Thats so cool; you can speak both english AND japanese! Oh, can you teach me, please?" Bakura just blushed, "I'm sorry, miss. But japanese is a very hard language to learn; it would take a regular person about 7 or so years in order to learn the basics!"  
  
Shizuka's smile faded as she felt a hand grip her arm, she turned back and saw the group of teenagers leering at her, "Alright, sweetcheeks, how about we 'take you' out back and show you why we're proud to be Americans?" They laughed and chuckled as they tried to drag Shuzuka towards the back exit, but Bakura just stood in there way. Shizuka gasped, "H-Help me, Bakura! I-I can't understand a thing they're saying!" Bakura frowned at them, "It's not right to pick on innocent girls, you sickos!" Lauren asked Bakura, "Should I call for help?" "No, I-I can take these guys.... I-I think..." Just then, Yami Bakura took Bakura's place, grinning evily. "Okay, assholes, you want to pick a fight, then pick one with me!" "Ooo, tough guy! Bring it on, punk!" Yami Bakura leapt into the air and drop-kicked the leader towards an open, empty area of Dennys. He now had room to implement his ultra-destructive-finishing-move-super-duper-violent-explosive-plan-of-doom! Yami Bakura took out a monster card from his pocket and threw it towards the teenager; after a seizure-inducing-bright-white-flash-thingermajigger, a Kuriboh took the card's place. The teenager just stared for a moment, "What the hell is that?! Ha ha, it looks like a gay Teletubby!" The teenager just laughed for a few moments....  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA  
  
HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH  
  
AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH  
  
AHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
  
HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH  
  
AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
AHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHEEEHEHHEHEHEEE  
  
HEEHEEEHEHEEHAHHAHAHAHHEHEHHEHEHEH  
  
HEHEHEHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH  
  
*KABLAM!!!!*(Not affiliated with a certain old Nickelodean cartoon).  
  
Half of the Dennys was blown to bits, along with teenager. The Kuriboh had self-destructed itself!(But then again, if you're reading this, you most likely already knew that would happen!) The other two teenagers just screamed, dropped Shizuka, and ran off like little Kentucky Fried Chickens(tm). Shizuka stood up and wondered what the heck happened, and Bakura gave the waitress a 'check' for the damages, etc.  
  
Yugi and the rest of the gang's jaws dropped as soon as they saw the destruction; sort to speak.  
  
//The Disneyland Tram//  
  
Yugi and the rest were boarded on the DisneyLand Tram, which would take them to the entrance of DisneyLand(And Disney's California Adventure, but they ain't goin' there... It's got so few rides.). Honda sat back and remarked, "Well, so far this day has been pretty weird." Anzu sighed, "We would've gotten out of that restaurant sooner if Jonouchi didn't take so long in that restroom! Just what WERE you doing in there?!.......... Wait, don't tell me. Please don't." Jonouchi grimaced at her comment, "What the heck are you thinking, you pervert?! And anyways, did you not see all the food I ate?! I had to put it SOMEWHERE!" Anzu just laughed, "Well there you have it! It's your fault either way, 'cause if you hadn't eaten all that food then you wouldn't have to go to the restroom!" Jonouchi sulked, "Damn women... They always gotta remember every little detail..." Yugi patted Jonouchi on the back, "Don't worry; at least the tram driver isn't saying any corny jokes!" Just then, they could hear on the tram's intercom as they drove through the parking lot towards Disneyland, "Alright folks, welcome to the Disneyland Parking Lot, which is probably even bigger than your whole neighborhood!" Yugi slumped back in his seat, "Nevermind about the joke thing..." "Okay! Do you guys know how to spell 'Pinocchio', right? Of course you don't! Well, here's how you spell it! P-I-N-occhio! Hahahahahha!!!!" Jonouchi and Honda gripped the sides of their face, "WE CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!!!"  
  
//The Front Gates of Disneyland//  
  
They finally made it off the tram and to the front gates of Disneyland. Sugoroku handed everyone their tickets and said, "Alright kids, here's your tickets. I'll be heading to the convention center which is near the parking lot entrance, so when your all well and done here, come and meet me outside of the convention building okay?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, have fun! Stay out of trouble! That goes double for you, Katsuya!" Jonouchi grumbled, "He had to call me by my last name, didn't he..." Yugi turned around and smiled largely as he faced the gates that would lead to his favorite place on earth. "Well guys, lets not waste anymore time!"  
  
As Yugi and Co. entered through the gates, a group of familiar teenage girls whispered to eachother nearby, "Alright, he's entered the park!" "Yippeee!" "Now let's go find and embrace our little white haired dream boat!" "Whee!" "yeah!" "Uh... what she said!" "Bakura, you're mine!" "No, he's MINE!" "No, MINE!" "MINE!" "MINE!" "MIIINEEE!!"  
  
to be continued...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now that they've entered the park, it's time for the crew to have some fun! Well, let's all hope Bakura doesn't get caught by those horrible-screaming-yelling-rabid-girls-of-doom, because he won't like it if he DOES get caught. Trust me, I know. Sadly. *goes off and cries*  
  
-Rob  
  
"I haven't seen this many strange letters since the last time I placed a personal ad!"  
  
~Kojiro(James), Pokemon: Lord of the Unown Tower 


	5. Scene 4: Main Street USA

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 4: Main Street U.S.A.  
  
Notes(Yippee): Aha, so now el cast of Yu-Gi-Oh has finally entered the place that you either love, or love to hate. Either way, if you haven't been to Disneyland or at least Disneyworld before, then this ficcie will probably not mean mucho to you. And that is why I shall now provide these little nifty links at the beginning of each chapter, and they shall take you to a little website(do not worry it loads fast; even on my ancient pc!) that will have pictures of the places that will be featured in each chapter so you can have a mucho easier time visualizing D-Land. And as for those whom wonder why I picked Disneyland as Yugi and Co.'s choice of a theme park, well, I will answer all that at the end of the story in my usual comments and review chapter. That is all. *'kills' the lights*  
  
Link to pictures of Main Street U.S.A.:  
  
http://www.justdisney.com/disneyland/disneyland_photo_pages/main_street/Mainstreet.html  
  
(copy and paste the link to save time, ya big dummy!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Bakura, Shizuka, and Honda(phew!) were passing underneath the train station. They had to go through a short tunnel that would lead them to Main Street, which is the main hub that leads to all the other lands in Disneyland. As they walked through the tunnel, they noticed a bunch of posters adorned on the walls that 'advertised' most of the rides. Jonouchi and Honda's faces beamed, and they quickly ran to all the posters like insane toddlers and kept pointing to all the rides they wanted to go on, "Oh yeah! Splash Mountain sounds like the bomb!" "Hey Jonouchi, let's sit together on Space Mountain so we can get a goofy looking picture at the end!" "Whoa, check this out! Autopia! Cool, I finally get to drive a car!" "Pheh, I already got me some wheels. Sweet! This Thunder Mountain Railroad looks killer!" "Hey, why don't we go on that teacup ride and spin it so fast that we barf all over the innocent people standing around!" "Heh heh! Sounds like a plan, man!" "Awright! High five, Honda!"  
  
Anzu and the rest of them just smiled stupidly, "Gee, and I thought that those two said that they were 'too mature' for Disneyland?" Yugi laughed at Anzu's comment, "Yeah, me too. Well, at least we know that we're going to have alot of fun today, right?" "That's right, Yugi!" Bakura stepped over to one of the posters and pointed to it, "This ride looks very intriguing, wouldn't you say?" Jonouchi looked at the poster and noticed it had 3 creepy looking ghosts sticking their thumbs out like they were hitch-hiking. Behind the ghosts was an ominous looking old mansion. Jonouchi gulped, "T-The Haunted Mansion?! W-Why ever would you wanna go on something like that?" Bakura smiled at Jonouchi, "Because it looks scary!" Jonouchi just fake laughed and then whispered in Honda's ear, "Leave it to Bakura to want to go on the freaky ride." Honda nodded in agreement.  
  
Anzu asked Shizuka, "Hey, what ride do you want to go on?" Shizuka replied politely, "Oh it doesn't matter. Whatever you want to go on is fine." "Okay then..." Yugi called out to everyone from the end of the tunnel, "C'mon guys! We don't have all day here, and don't you want to go on some rides already?" Everyone nodded and headed out of the tunnel to where Yugi was. As they emerged from the tunnel, they were greeted with a town that looked like it came out of the American 1950's or 40's. Shizuka gasped, "This looks just like those old American towns that I saw while studying about World War II! Amazing!" Honda laughed, "Damn, Walt must've went all out when he designed this place! I couldn't even PAINT a decent-looking background for the school play that dealed with Kabukis!" Shizuka asked Honda, "Maybe painting's just not for 'you'. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Honda blushed, "Well, I do w-want to get married... but other than that, I'm not so sure exactly what I wanna do...." Shizuka just giggled at him. She started to notice he was blushing.  
  
Jonouchi started sniffing the air. Anzu leered at him, "Now what're you up to?" Jonouchi smiled with glee, "Oh man, I smell somethin'.... I don't know what it is, but it smells delicious! I-I... I'VE GOTTA HAVE IT!!!" Just then, Jonouchi took off like lightning, running down the sidewalks and 'following his nose' to find that thing he smelled. Anzu just yelled out to him, "But you just ate breakfast at Dennys! Ohh, who am I kidding... One day he's just gonna eat and eat and then he's going to explode!" Yugi walked up to Anzu and chuckled, "Looks like Jonouchi's causing problems again!" "Yugi, I sure feel bad for the girl that marries Jonouchi. He's so hyper at times, almost as if he's still a little kid." "Well, that's not totally bad, Anzu. It's hard to find anybody his age that is so carefree and... happy." Anzu smiled at Yugi, "You're right. Maybe I am too hard on him... Besides, boys will be boys..." Yugi chuckled again, "You just sounded almost like a... mother, right now." Anzu stammered, "W-What do you mean by that? It's not like I plan on having children anytime soon! And I don't think I'll be getting married either, until I find the right person for me..." Yugi felt a little bad and thought to himself, {What if she doesn't like me? I've liked her for such a long time, I can't even remember... I've liked her at least for more than 6 years already... Have I been fooling myself by setting my sights on this one person for so long?... I'm so confused... I wish I had someone else to talk to that would be able to help out a bit with this... I don't think Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, or even Shizuka would be familiar with my problem...}  
  
Meanwhile, Jonouchi(whom was in a dreamy, drunk-like state of mind) was standing in front of a snack stand, and asked the worker, "Mmmm, just what is that thing called?" The worker asked, "What are you talking about? What thing?" "You know! The thing that's giving off the oh-so wonderful smell... You've gotta tell me what it is!...." "Eh-hem, it's called a churro. Would you like to buy one?" Jonouchi's face beamed up, "Hell yes!" "Watch the profanity Mr., now each one costs two dollars. And no, it's not in yen." Jonouchi frowned at him, "TWO DOLLARS JUST FOR ONE?! ARE YOU MAD?! WHAT KINDA SCAM JOB ARE YA RUNNIN' HERE?!" The worker began to sweat, "H-Hey, it's not MY fault! Take it up with Mr. Eisner!" Jonouchi simmered down, "*sigh* Well, I guess I'll have to pay up. Here ya go." The worker gave him his change and said to 'have a nice day'. As Jonouchi walked away from the stand(with a churro in hand!), he thought, {Two dollars, my ass! When I find this 'Eisner', I'm gonna teach him a lesson or two for stealing the common-folk's cash!}. Just as he was crossing the street, he didn't notice the horse pulling the carriage of people, which was just about to crash into.... "Oh shit!!! I'm gonna be runned over by.... A HORSE?!?! AAAAGHHH!!!!!!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Jonouchi opened his eyes, "Dear Lord, this is deja-vu all over again." He noticed Bakura standing over him. "Gahh! Bakura! W-What happened?! Are you dead too?!" Bakura laughed, "No I'm not dead! And neither are you! I pushed you out of the way of the horse's collison course." Jonouchi sighed, "Well, that's a relief! Now c'mon, I wanna go on some rides already! Oh... waita minute..." Something caught Jonouchi's eye, and he headed towards the Magic Store. "C'mon Bakura, this may be interesting!" Bakura was just about to head off and regroup with Yugi and the others, but Jonouchi quickly grabbed his hand and (not literally)dragged him along with him to the Magic Store. Inside the store were shelves of different magic tricks and other stuff like that. The employee at the counter was busy making the card in his hand 'fly' around him. Jonouchi said to the guy, "Woah, that's amazing! How do you do it?!" The man at the counter just smiled and replied, "I'm sorry son, but you know what they say about magicians and revealing their secrets!" The guy at the counter then whispered to Jonouchi and Bakura, "Actually, its just wire, but don't let the kiddies know. They get a kick out of this trick; they can never figure out how I can make this card fly." The two teens nodded and began to look around the shop. Jonouchi grabbed a box off of a shelf and told the man at the counter, "I think I'm gonna buy this." "Sure, its only 4 dollars. Quite amazing, considering the prices of everything else in this park."  
  
Jonouchi and Bakura walked out of the Magic Store, and they saw the rest of the gang waiting for them outside. Anzu asked, "What were you guys doing in there? Did you buy anything?" Bakura replied, "Oh, I didn't purchase anything, but Jonouchi did!" Yugi asked, "What'd you get?" Jonouchi whipped the box out of his bag, "Ta-da! It's my mystical, magical... Magic Cups and Balls!" Everyone fell on the floor, anime-style. Honda stood up and asked, "What the hell is this, some kind of sick joke?!" Jonouchi just chuckled, "No way! This ain't no joke, it's magic!" Anzu stood up too and asked, "Do you even know what it does?!" Jonouchi rubbed the back of his head and began to sweat, "U-Uh, well... Not exactly...." Everyone looked stupified as they heard this. Jonouchi looked at the back of the box, "W-Well, I can find out; see, it says here that you must get two SOLID balls and use the three cups to.... HEY! What're you laughing at?! All I said was SOLID balls!" Everyone started cracking up, causing all the onlookers to wonder. Even Shizuka was laughing, but she tried to hold it in. Jonouchi snorted, "Fine then! Laugh if ya want!" Yugi stopped and said, "Sorry about that; hey, how about we all go on a ride already! I say that we should head to Tomorrowland! Besides, its the closest land anyway!" Everyone said 'yeah!' at the same time and followed Yugi to Tomorrowland.  
  
On the way there Yugi thought to himself, {Maybe... Maybe today is the day... I'll tell her how I feel about her.... Yeah, maybe I should today....}  
  
to be continued....  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, Yugi and company decide to go on Star Tours in Tomorrowland, but what's gonna happen when Honda goes in a gift-shop afterwards? Find out all this and more, including the reason why Honda has such a weird haircut; or maybe not!  
  
-Rob  
  
"ButterSCOTCH, butterGIN. What kind of place are you runnin' here, Wonka?"-  
  
"Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker." ~Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Many of the things that happen in this fanfic also happened to me or my friends in real life at Disneyland and other places. At the end of the story, there's gonna be a section pointing out all those areas. Try to guess which ones really did happen to me until then, just for fun. -.- 


	6. Scene 5: Star Tours

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 5: Star Tours  
  
Pictures: (Look at 'em now!)  
  
http://www.mickey-mouse.com/picdlstartours.htm  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, and Bakura(must I repeat this all the time?) headed into Tommorowland to go on Star Tours. Yugi saw the Star Tours sign up ahead, which said, 'From the creative forces of Disney and George Lucas. Powered by Energizer'. Yugi chuckled, "I never would've thought that Disney got their hands on a Star Wars ride!" Jonouchi grinned as he saw the ride's entrance building in front of him, "Phew! Thank goodness that we don't have to do much walking in order to get to this ride. Yugi nodded, "And it seems that the line isn't that long either!" "Heck yeah! C'mon gang, let's go already!" All of the group followed Jonouchi into the building. It was kinda dark, but there were a whole bunch of futuristic blue and green lights all around. The inside of the building also had animatronics of C-3PO and R2-D2 from the Star Wars movies since, this ride is obviosly based on Star Wars.  
  
On one of the walls there was a huge monitor screen. Honda laughed, "Damn, that's one big TV! Hey, I think I know what you can get me on my birthday, Jonouchi!" Jonouchi just fake laughed, "Eh heh, yeah right. Thats a good one; Let's not hear anymore from the peanut gallery, eh?" Shizuka giggled and told Honda, "You know, Jonouchi wouldn't be able to buy you anything even if he wanted to! He's flat broke!" Jonouchi just frowned and said sarcastically, "Thanks for the support, sister dear!" Just then, the giant TV monitor started up, with an announcer's voice. A 3-D hologram of the spaceship that R2-D2 was sitting in appeared on the screen, "Star Tours is proud to introduce the StarSpeeder 3000. The most advanced transport of it's kind in existence. With high speed warp drive and a travel range of over a 1 billion lightyears, the 3000 makes touring the galaxy safe and comfortable. And all our StarSpeeders are piloted by the newest, most reliable RX droids, so you can sit back, relax and enjoy the sites. Whenever your plans call for intergalactic travel, call on the best! Star Tours." The Star Tours logo flashed on the screen for a moment.  
  
The C-3PO animatronic started to talk, "If this transport is the best, then why are we always repairing it?" The R2-D2 made little beeping sounds. C-3PO replied to his robotic speech, "What do you mean, you are doing all the work? You ungrateful little twit! I've just about had enough of you. Why, you wouldn't even have this job if it wasn't for me." R2 bleeped again. C-3PO started to get angry, "No, you wouldn't, so you might just show a little gratitude." R2 bleeped again, causing C-3PO to speak again, "You're welcome. Now get back to work." Anzu laughed while pointing at Jonouchi and Honda, "Wow, those two droids argue almost as much as you two do!" The two of the leered at Anzu in anger. Just then, a female announcer came on, "Departing Endor passenger, Sacul, Mr. Egroeg Sacul, please see the Star Tours agent at gate number 3. Mr. Morrow, Mr. Tom Morrow, please check with a Star Tours agent at gate number 4."  
  
Yugi's face beamed, "Looks like it's our turn to go on the ride now! See, the line's moving fast!" Everyone smiled and followed the crowd towards the ride load area. The woman at the front asked the group, "How many people are in your group?" Yugi responded, "Six, ma'am." The woman smiled at told them, "Okay, 3 are in row 1, and 3 are in row 2." Jonouchi, Honda, and Shizuka got the front row, and Anzu, Bakura, and Yugi got the second row. Now all they had to do was wait for the doors in front of them to open so they could board. After a minute or so, the orange doors in front of them swerved open and the Star Wars theme began to play. Everyone entered into the Starspeeder, and sat in one of the many rows of seats. Bakura chuckled and said to Anzu, "Boy, I sure am feeling jittery!" Anzu said, "Why? Are you scared?" "Oh no, its just that I get like this for some reason everytime I go on a ride! Maybe it's just me!" Anzu smiled at him, "Don't worry, this ride's not so fast you know."  
  
THE STAR TOURS RIDE  
  
In front of the ship is a gray shield with the Star Tours logo on it. To the right of that is a small t.v. screen. After the Disney Cast Member maked sure everyone was buckled in, the ride begans. The t.v. screen came on, and they saw C-3PO. "Hello, I am C3P0, human-cyborg relations. Welcome aboard the StarSpeeder 3000. Please make sure your safety restraints are securely fastened at this time. To fasten, pull the strap out from the right side of the seat, and snap it into the console to your left. Galactic regulations require that all carry-on items be safely stowed beneath your seats. Oh, and flash photography and smoking are absolutely prohibited while on board. Thank you, and do have a nice flight!" A guy in the back was busy smoking, and everyone started to stare at him. He then walked out the door grumbling, "This sucks! No smoking... pheh, my ass..." Everyone started to cheer as the lights went dim inside and the doors closed. They saw another droid, the pilot, on the TV screen. The droid is voiced by Paul Reubens (that's right...Pee-Wee Herman).   
  
It began to speak, "Welcome aboard, this is Captain REX from the cockpit. I know this is probably your first flight...and it's mine too...ha, ha. Well, it looks like it's going to be a smooth flight to Endor, so I'll go ahead and open the cockpit shield." (The shield in front of all the seats lowers, revealing Rex in person in the left corner of the ship. In the center of the ship is our window to sightsee out of. Right now, all we see is a door.) The droid started speaking again, "Hi there! I see they're loading our navigator R2D2," (t.v. shows R2D2 being loaded into the top of the StarSpeeder) "and then we'll be on our way - so sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight." (Our ship shifts and starts to raise up to the runway.) The Control Tower could be heard, "Star Tours forty-five, elevator platform, commence final pre-flight check" REX said, "Roger, control, all status go." "Star Tours forty-five, you are cleared for takeoff. Contact departure control at one-two-zero-point four." "Copy one-two-zero point four."   
  
They then saw another StarSpeeder ship ahead of us going into an area marked 'To launching area'. The ship all of a sudden makes a very jolting left turn - and they now headed through some doors marked 'Maintenance Bay - Stay Clear'! The Control Tower yelled, "Forty-five, you're going the wrong way! Stop immediately!" REX started fiddling with smoe buttons, "Uh-oh, wrong way. Brakes. Brakes! Where are the brakes? Ahhhhh!" They fall over a sharp drop into the maintenance area. The ship goes through a hole in the back of the maintenance bay area into deep space. They can see the ship that was in front of them on the runway moving against the stars. That ship jumps to light speed and is gone.   
  
REX rubbed the back of his head, "Uhhh - I meant to do that. A little shortcut...ha ha!" (Star Wars theme music cuts in sharply) Jonouchi sighed, "Oh yeah, like we're supposed to believe THAT." "R2!," (R2D2 whistles) "Light speed to Endor!" In front of them they see the stars whizz by their ship at light speed. The riders get pushed back into their seats - due to the fact that they are traveling at light speed. The t.v. flashes the message on it "Approaching Endor". They then see Endor fly by as they pass it. The t.v. then flashes the message "Leaving Endor". Honda gulped and asked Yugi, "Uh... is that SUPPOSED to happen?! I never been on this ride before!"   
  
REX spoke again, "R2!?! We passed the Endor moon!" (R2D2 beeps. In front of them they see streaming particles of ice coming closer to their space-ship.) "Now what's the matter? Comets? Comets! Ladies and gentlemen there may be some turbulence up ahead, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened!" Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura held onto their seat for dear life as their ship dodged some oncoming comets, then came uncomfortably close to one other oncoming comet. Just then, Bakura's eyes widened in fear as he saw a VERY HUGE(The size of FIVE Wal-Marts stacked on top of eachother) and VERY SHARP looking ice-comet heading towards them. Bakura screamed to Yugi, "Are you sure this is just a ride?!" Yugi just sat back(smiling) and enjoyed the ride as if it were nothing.   
  
REX yelled, "I have a very bad feeling about this! Ahhhh..!" Their ship swerves right and left to avoid hitting the sides of any of the narrow ice crystal pathways inside the comet. Its like going through a maze! The ship heads VERY quickly toward a dead end within the comet - a solid wall of ice. Jonouchi and Honda grabbed onto eachother yelling, "OH SHIT WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" They explode right through the ice wall and find that they are back in outer space, free from the confines of the comet. Bakura sighed, "Oh dear Lord I'm gonna have a heart attack!" REX told the passengers, "Well, you can relax now. Everything's under control, and ah, we will be on our way to the Endor moon with any further delay." Their ship is gradually leaning more and more to the right as REX is saying this. Its clear everything is not under control. R2D2 beeps. In front of them they see a ship, a huge ship - an Imperial Star Destroyer. Their ship is being pulled closer and closer to its underbelly. The t.v. flashes the message, "System Override".   
  
REX screamed, "Oh no! We're caught in a tractor beam!!" They see flying around in front of their ship attacking X-Wing fighters [the good guys] and Tie Fighters [the bad guys]. The t.v. screen breaks in with an image of an X-Wing fighter pilot talking to them, "Star Tours?!? What are you doing here? This is a combat zone, it's restricted! Ease off on your main thrusters." REX complied, and they break free of the tractor beam. They then get caught in the middle of a battle between the Rebels and the Empire. They see ships fly about firing away against the backdrop of the Death Star. Their ship begins to get fired upon, so REX begins to fire against oncoming Tie Fighters. They then feel a massive jolt, and their ship plummets towards the Death Star suddenly. The t.v. flashes the message, "Malfunction".   
  
REX yelled again, "Agggh!!!...we've been hit! R2, get the stabilizer fixed...and hurry!We're losing altitude fast!" Soon R2 restores power back to the ship. The t.v. flashes the message, "Systems OK". An X-Wing Pilot yelled, "Red 24, Red 30, Follow me." REX said, "O.K., I've always wanted to do this - we're going in!" The Starspeeder flew towards the surface of the Death Star, and just about hit the back of an X-Wing fighter in front of them. "Yikes!" REX pulled the ship back to avoid hitting the X-Wing fighter.   
  
The Starspeeder followed the X-Wing fighters in front of them against the varied surface of the Death Star. They swerved in and out of openings, and dodge enemy shot blasts. Their ship follows the other ships and flies up and circles around, then goes back toward the Death Star heading in toward the trench. REX yelled in glee, "Yaaahooo!!!" Bakura gripped his mouth as if he were about to vomit, and Anzu and Yugi were laughing like they were having a good time. The X-Wing Pilot exclaimed, "Red 24, I'm going in!" In the trench, the Starspeeder blasts a couple of oncoming Tie Fighters. "Target range" They watched as the X-Wing fighter in front of them dropped two shots down the exhaust port at the end of the trench to blow up the Death Star. An explosion started to come up from the port. The Starspeeder quickly raised back up into space. "We did it!" Jonouchi gasped, "Dear God, its almost over! Hold me, Honda!" "All ships - jump to light speed." REX yelled, "Hang on back there, light speed!" Honda sighed, "Holy crap! We're doing the hyperspace thing again!" Their ship once again travels at light speed. Once they came out of it, they near the Star Tours spaceport. We can see other StarSpeeder 3000's taxi along below them. Their Starspeeder enter into a docking bay, and they headed straight for a moving truck marked 'Flammable' on the side!)   
  
REX yelled, "Brakeeeeesss!!!!" Their ship comes to grinding hault, and starts to lower to the area where they got on. Jonouchi and Honda looked like they were foaming at the mouth! REX just said, "Hey sorry folks, I am sure to be better next time. It was my first flight, and I'm still getting used to my programming!" (The shield at the front of the ship starts to raise up) "Hey!, Hey!" The t.v. comes on and C3P0 says, "We hope you enjoyed your flight. When the captain has opened the exit doors, you may then unlatch your safety restraints by pressing the release button on your left. Oh, and do make sure you have your personal belongings. Thank you. Have a pleasant day!" The Star Wars music kicked in hard. The passengers exited the ship into a hallway decorated with posters for Star Tours destinations, like Hoth, Bespin, Endor, and Tattoine  
  
THE STAR TOURS RIDE ENDS  
  
Anzu giggled as the whole group emerged from the ride, "My God, I can't believe you two, 'the toughest men in town' couldn't handle this little ride! And it was just a SIMULATOR! It wasn't real! We were practically in a box that moved while we watched a movie!" Jonouchi leered back at her in anger, "Well it seemed pretty damn real to me! Hey Shizuka, dear sis, I'm sure YOU thought this ride was scary, right?!" Shizuka just said, "It was kinda boring." Jonouchi face-fell onto the floor, anime-style! Bakura shivered, "That ride was.... too claustrophobic for me." Yugi and Anzu stared at him weirdly. Shizuka peered around, "Hey, where's Honda?"  
  
Nearby, in the Star Wars gift shop, Honda was busy looking at a bunch of Star Wars toys. Yugi and the rest of the group came in to see what he was doing. Yugi and Jonouchi gasped in amazement as they saw all the Star Wars toys and paraphanelia(always wanted to use that word). The two joined Honda in his browsing frenzy, "Cool! It's a Yoda mask! How do I look, Yugi?" "You look just as scary as you regularily do." "Hey! Check this out, a limited edition collectors cup! Sweet! How much does it cost; WHAT?! 30 BUCKS?!?!" "Damn, you're right! All this stuff is way too expensive!" "If we used all our money here, then we'd have none left for lunch! What'll we do?!" The boys turned and eyed Anzu, Bakura, and Shizuka. They ran up to them asking, "Hey hey! You won't mind if you let us borrow money from-" Anzu just glared at them evily. The boys just backed off and said in unison, "Nevermind!". Just then, smoe little boys were playing with the Lightsaber toys, and pointed to Jonouchi and Honda, "HEY LOOKIE! IT'S DARTH VADER AND DARTH MAUL! C'MON, JEDIS! LET'S GET THEM!!!" A whole swarm of little kids ran towards the two teenagers with lightsabers in their hands. Jonouchi and Honda stared in disbelief as they were about to get pummeled by a pack of rabid children.  
  
to be continued...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Next time, the group head to Honey I Shrunk the Audience, and Autopia! Will the madness ever stop?! Stay tuned!  
  
-Rob  
  
"When I came here learnin' all that stuff about how to beat death, I thought maybe you were pulling my chain. But not now, nuh uh, not now. Only one problem; THIS. Up until now I thought nobody could hurt me, but last night I got shot. And you know what? It hurt. It hurt like a son of a bitch and it even bled. Now why's that, John?" ~Chucky, Child's Play   
  
Btw, the Star Tours ride scripts came from:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/starspeeder3000/sta2.htm 


	7. Scene 6: Autopia

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 6: Autopia  
  
Pictures for this chapter! Whee!  
  
http://www.justdisney.com/disneyland/disneyland_photo_pages/tomorrowland/Tommorrowland.html  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jonouchi and Honda stumbled out of the store with their faces bruised. Jonouchi was the first to speak, "Honda, why did those kids think we were them Star Wars bad guys?" Honda slowly turned his head to his friend, "I have noooo idea... And why the hell are you askin' me? What'dya think I am, a child psychiatrist?" Yugi and the rest came running out of the store towards Jonouchi and Honda. Yugi asked, "Hey guys, are you alright?" Jonouchi and Honda quickly turned their faces towards Yugi and yelled, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE ALRIGHT?!" Yugi stammered, and Anzu said, "Why don't we go on another ride then?" Bakura looked to his right, "Hey! Why don't we go inside of that 'Honey I Shrunk The Audience' show? It looks quite fascinating indeed!" Shizuka smiled, "Yeah, I think we should go there!" Jonouchi groaned, "But sis, I want to go on a r-i-d-e! This thing's gonna be boring! I say we-" Honda slapped his hand onto Jonouchi's mouth and grinned, "Of course we should go in, Shizuka! What are we waiting for?" Jonouchi just sighed.  
  
The group headed towards the building. As they entered the line, an employee standing at a counter handed Yugi a pair of flimsy yellow glasses. Yugi asked the employee, "What are these for?" The employee explained, "Oh, in order to view the show properly you'll be needing these." Jonouchi snapped his fingers, "Oh I get it! These things are just 3-D glasses! Oh puh-lease! This ain't gonna be scary!"  
  
//15 minutes later//  
  
Everyone exited the building once the show was over. Yugi asked a shivering Jonouchi, "Are you alright, Jonouchi? You look as if you saw a ghost!" Jonouchi gasped, "Y-You could've t-told me that s-show had m-mice in it!" Shizuka was equally scared, "Y-Yeah! I-I don't like m-mice! T-They're c-creepy!" Anzu chuckled and whispered to Yugi, "It looks like that Katsuya family isn't prone to mice." Yugi nodded and chuckled as well. Bakura smiled and pointed in front of Jonouchi and Shizuka, "Hey! Look there! It's Mickey Mouse! Hey, can I get a picture with you?!" Yugi and Anzu began to laugh stupidly as they saw Bakura run up to 'Mickey Mouse'(which is obviously some poor sap who has to walk around and give kids hugs all day). Jonouchi and Shizuka grabbed onto each other and shuddered in fear. Honda walked up to the two and said, "Hey hey! None of that in the park now, Jonouchi!" Jonouchi told Honda, "Y-You sicko! Just l-look! It's a hideously big and evil mouse! G-Get it away!" Yugi and Anzu dropped onto the floor in stupidity as they heard this. Honda said to Shizuka, "Don't worry, my sweet! I will protect you from this evil fiend!" He then headed towards 'Mickey Mouse', with his fists clenched up.  
  
//5 minutes later//  
  
Yugi and the others continued through Tomorrowland. Yugi sighed and said to Honda, "What is up with you? You almost got us kicked out of the park!" Honda just held his head up high, "Well, I was doing the right thing! Besides, that mouse deserved it!" Jonouchi smiled and pointed ahead, "Awright! Look you guys, it's the Autopia ride!" Honda asked him, "Geez, you sure are exited about this ride; but why?" Jonouchi chuckled, "Y'see, I figure that by the time I get my drivers licence, I'll be an old fogey. So I guess this ride is the next best thing!" Honda sighed, "You must be desperate." For those who don't know, Autopia is a ride in which you get to drive a little car down a twisting and turning road. Inbetween the wheels of the cars is a track that makes sure that the driver doesn't crash or anything stupid like that.  
  
Yugi and the rest got in the line and waited for their turn to drive. Eventually they got to the front of the line and hopped in their respective cars. Yugi had a problem though, "Uh, guys! My foot can't reach the pedal!" Yugi tried to make his foot reach the gas pedal, but it was no use. He was too short. The other cars behind Yugi were getting impatient, and they started yelling at him to move already.  
  
An employee came over to see what was wrong. The employee was busy blowing some bubblegum as she inspected the car Yugi was in. She then told him, "Sorry kid, but you're too little. You've got to ride with someone."   
  
Yugi sighed and got out of his car. He hung his head down in embarrasment and headed towards the exit. Just then, Anzu called out to him, "Hey Yugi! Why don't you come and ride in my car?" Yugi turned around and smiled as he gazed at Anzu's face. He nodded, "Sure, I'll go ride with you!" Yugi hopped in Anzu's car and strapped on his seatbelt. Anzu giggled at the boy sitting by her as she gripped the steering wheel, "You better hold on, Yugi, because I'm not going to be going slow!" Yugi blushed as he felt her nudge him with her arm. As the green light in front of them started to flash, Anzu quickly pushed the gas pedal and sped off down the road. As they zoomed down the road, Anzu and Yugi noticed that Jonouchi was racing them on the road that was beside them. Jonouchi made stupid faces at the two and taunted, "Nya nya! You can't beat me 'cause you're a bunch of slowpokes who haven't even driven a car before!" Anzu sighed at his comment, "Look who's talking, Jonouchi!" Soon Anzu and Jonouchi began to race eachother down the road. Behind them were Shizuka and Honda, whom were also racing. Honda laughed at Shizuka, who was royally beating him, "Hey, Shizuka! Do ya mind slowing down a bit?" Meanwhile, Bakura was busy trying to catch up to everyone. Just then, he felt a large jolt fly through his car. "W-What the heck was that?!" Bakura felt the jolt again. He was being rammed by the car behind him! Bakura looked behind him and noticed that there was two girls in the car behind him, and they apparantly wanted his attention. Bakura notice they were giggling, so he yelled to them, making sure that his voice wasn't drowned by the cars' motors , "Why are you trying to hit me?!" One of the girls squeeled and said to the other, "See!! I told you he was hot!" Bakura began to sweat and yelled, "What is it that you want from me?!" The other girl yelled back to him, "Oh nothing except... YOU!!!"   
  
Bakura gasped and said, "What?!?! ME?!" The other girl squeeled to him, "Why yes, silly! You're the cutest guy ever and we're not going to let you get away from us!" Just then, Bakura's car quickly gained speed and sped out of sight. Both of the girls blinked in amazement and just said, "Wow! He's a lover, not a fighter!" "Wai!" "Exactly; We need to catch him soon!" "I won't let my little bishonen get away from me!" "Yeah! Exactly r-... What the heck did you just call him?!" "Uh, a 'bishonen'." "In english!" "Oh... it means pretty boy!" "Uh, sure... whatever. C'mon,.let's not allow him to escape!"  
  
to be continued!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Next time, the tension of Yugi's feelings for Anzu rises as they head towards Space Mountain... oh whatever will happen.... Oh wait, I already know. Har har.  
  
-Rob  
  
"Of couse I've got a problem with that! You paired me up with Sasaki 'the human sumo sloth'!" ~ Mantaro, Kinnikuman 


	8. Scene 7: Space Mountain

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 7: Space Mountain  
  
Yugi and the others had finally gotten off of the Autopia ride. Well, most of them did. Yugi asked Honda, "Did you see Bakura? It looks like he's not done riding yet." Honda shook his head, "Nope. Maybe he's having trouble driving." Yugi sighed, "Maybe you're right; I mean, he doesn't have his licence yet, and I'm pretty sure he never plays any racing arcade games." Anzu just said, "Don't worry, Yugi, he'll be coming around soon." So Yugi and the rest decided to wait by the exit for Bakura. A few moments later, they heard Bakura screaming. Jonouchi turned his head towards the race track, "Hey, that's him!" Shizuka exclaimed, "I hope he's alright!" Bakura's car came into view, and it kept bumping out of control. Bakura tried to grip the steering wheel and yelled to the group, "Uhh, guys! I'm having a little trouble here! My gas pedal seems to be stuck!" Everyone gasped, and some employees ran towards his car. One of the two employees tried pulling up the gas pedal, but it broke off! So the two employeestried to stop his car by pushing it backwards, but it was no use, it kept on going. Yugi jumped down into the car unload area that Bakura was nearing. Jonouchi yelled out to him, "Yugi! Wait up!" Jonouchi jumped down and followed the short boy. Both teenagers helped the employees by trying to push the car backwards. But even with their added strength, the little car still was too strong, and started to push them backwards. Just then, Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi looked towards the side of the vehicle and noticed an oil container. Yami Yugi said to Jonouchi, "I'm going to let go of the car now! I need you to keep it from getting away while I release all the oil inside of it! That should stop it from moving!" Jonouchi nodded and used all his might to stop the car from getting away as Yami Yugi ripped off the sides of the oil container, causing all of the oil to spray out.  
  
As soon as all the oil was out, Yami Yugi transformed back into Yugi. Yugi fell onto the ground and panted, "B-Boy... that s-sure was new..." Jonouchi wiped some sweat off his forehead and asked, "Hey Bakura, are you alright?" Bakura just shakily nodded 'yes' and said, "I-I t-think I-I w-wet m-my p-p-pants!" Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka just fell on the floor(anime style!).   
  
//10 minutes later(after Bakura changed his pants, that naughty little boy!)//  
  
The group headed down Tomorrowland, and were planning to go on Space Mountain next.  
  
Picture of Tomorrowland!:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disneyland/tomorrowland/2001-0303-as  
  
tro1.jpg  
  
Bakura sighed and told Yugi, "I do hope this ride we're going on next doesn't involve cars or groups of crazy girls!" Yugi chuckled, "Of course Space Mountain doesn't involve cars! Well, not the ones we went on in that Autopia ride. And what do you mean by 'groups of crazy girls'?" Bakura just stammered, "Oh nothing; besidesm it'd be oo terrifying if you'd had seen it." Yugi shrugged off his comment and smiled when he saw their next ride up ahead. Yugi pointed towards it, "Look guys! It's Space Mountain!"  
  
Picture of Space Mountain:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disneyland/tomorrowland/attra  
  
ctions/space/DSC00118.JPG  
  
Jonouchi and Honda gave eachother a high-five and exclaimed in unity, "Alright! Space Mountain here we come!" Anzu sighed, "It's amazing that those two can be all excited about a fast rollercoaster and be afraid of a little simulator at the same time." Shizuka went up to Honda and grabbed his arm, "Oh! Honda, can you please sit by me?" Honda blushed and tried to look away and said, "Oh sure, Shizuka! A-Anything for you!" Jonouchi noticed Honda's face and mumbled, "This guy's up to no good, methinks." Yugi got in the line to Space Mountain and noticed a sign that said, 'Wait Time From This Point: One Hour'. Yugi groaned, "Why is it that the good rides take so long to get on?"   
  
//55 minutes later//  
  
Soon, Yugi's group was getting ever closer to the front of the line inside of the ominously large building..  
  
Jonouchi: What the hell are you talkin' about?! It took us 55 minutes to get all the way up here!  
  
Me: Oh, many apologies young one.  
  
Picture of the loading area and the vehicles:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disneyland/to  
  
morrowland/attractions/space/photos/DSC01702.jpg  
  
Honda and Shizuka boarded into their vehicles once it came to their turn to ride. They exchanged eachother quick glances and smiled as their 'rocket' took off into the darkness. Jonouchi put his arm around Bakura and said to him, "Is this your first rollercoaster?" Bakura shakily nodded, "U-Uh, I-I do believe s-so, Jonouchi." Jonouchi slapped him on the back playfully, albeit a bit too hard. Jonouchi smiled with glee and said to him, "Well, old Jonouchi here is gonna make sure that your first time on a rollercoaster is gonna be a blast! And don't worry, I always make sure my friends don't fall off and die!" Bakura's face turned blue, "Y-You mean you can fall off of this ride and... d-die?!" Jonouchi grinned, "You bet! Just like that kid who fell off this very same ride back in 19-..." Bakura cut him off by crying like a widdle baby, "But I don't wanna go on!" Jonouchi gave him a nice, big, juicy slap and said, "Get a hold of yourself, ya looney! If I say you're going on, then you're going on and thats that! Now c'mon!" Jonouchi dragged Bakura into his seat, scaring all the innocent bystanders in line. Now the only people left to ride were Yugi and Anzu. Anzu told Yugi, "Well, looks like we're next, right?" Yugi nodded.  
  
As the line moved forward, Yugi's hand moved down the rail, and unknowingly touched Anzu's. Yugi noticed that for that split second, his flesh touched hers. He began to sweat and quickly retracted his hand back to his side, hoping that Anzu didn't notice. Unfortunately, Anzu did notice. She turned her head slowly in his direction, and Yugi quickly said the first thing that came to mind, "U-Uh, I'm... sorry, Anzu." Anzu just replied, "N-No, I'm s-sorry." She then turned her head back to the rocket they were to board soon. About a hundred different thoughts flashed through Yugi's mind, {Why did I do that?! No, it was a mistake! But she said she was sorry; was she trying to touch me?! Oh God, maybe... maybe I should tell her now!} Just then, Anzu(whom already boarded the rocket) told Yugi, "C'mon, Yugi! Don't tell me you're chicken when we're already supposed to go on the ride." Yugi stammered, "No I-I'm not!" Yugi got in the rocket with Anzu, which had 4 seats with 2 in each row. After pulling down the safety bar down to his lap, Yugi started, "U-Um, Anzu?" Anzu looked towards him, "Yes Yugi?" "Y-You see, I've been meaning to tell you this... after all these years...." Yugi started to blush bright red, and Anzu asked him, "What is it?" ".... I....I well.... I..." Just then, the rocket started to move forward. Yugi muttered to himself, "Dammit! I was so close... Why did I have to studder my words?..." Anzu said to Yugi, "Well, you can tell me later, we're at Disneyland. Let's just have fun." Yugi smiled at her and nodded.  
  
The rocket went into a dark corridor that went straight upwards....  
  
Picture of the top of the corridor:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disneyland/to  
  
morrowland/attractions/space/photos/DSC01705.jpg  
  
Anzu and Yugi gripped the safety bars as she said, "Hold on Yugi! W-Whee!!" The rocket then plummeted down into the darkness of Space Mountain.  
  
//Later...//  
  
Yugi and Anzu stepped out of the ride, with their hair a bit messed up. They met up with Jonouchi and the rest by the photo station. Jonouchi laughed as he saw Yugi's and Anzu's hair, "Whoo hoo, it looks like you two really did have some 'fun' on the 'ride' didn't you? Man, that 'rocket' really did 'blast off', right Yugi? Hahaha..." Jonouchi ran behind Honda, expecting Anzu to pummel him into the gruond like usual, but they just noticed that both she and Yugi were blushing and turning as red as beets. Anzu stammered, "S-Shut up, you big jerk!" Honda and Jonouchi looked at eachother in fright, and whispered to eachother, "Dammit, there's something weird going on here..." Just then, a picture flashed on the wall, showing the photo of Jonouchi and Bakura screaming on the ride. Jonouchi's mouth dropped to the floor, while Bakura was sitting down shaking in fear because of the ride.  
  
Shizuka pulled her shocked brother away from the picture and sighed, "C'mon, big brother, let's go on another ride! I wanna go see the Matterhorn!" Honda trotted off in Shizuka's direction, "Great, I'll go ride with you!" Anzu yelled to Yugi, "C'mon, Yugi! Don't you want to go on another rollercoaster?" Yugi was about to leave when another picture flashed on the wall. It showed Yugi and Anzu on Space Mountain, smiling. And so, Yugi just grinned and decided, {I think I'll tell her later...}  
  
to be continued!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Things are gonna get cold this summer when Honda goes on the Matterhorn with Shizuka! But can he hold off on his 'manly' urges before he gets himself in trouble?  
  
-Rob  
  
"Good idea! Let's take an hour meditation break, then we're gonna climb that 1,000 foot rock face over there with our bare hands and feet. I know you can do it. Until then, observe the silence of the chi." ~ Tony Perkins(Ben Stiller), Heavyweights 


	9. Scene 8: The Matterhorn

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 8: The Matterhorn  
  
"Wow, that sure is one big mountain! Even if it is fake, it sure would be dangerous to climb up something like that!" Yugi looked towards the Matterhorn, a replica of it's real life counterpart.  
  
Picture of the Matterhorn ride from Yugi's POV!:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disneyland/fa  
  
ntasyland/attractions/matterhorn/DSC02100.JPG  
  
Jonouchi clenched his fist and entered a dramatic pose, whispering to himself like Nicholas Cage in Adaptation(well, thats basically what the whole movie's about!), "No matter how menacing the challenge appears to be, I must undertake the almighty test of will and-..." Anzu stopped him in mid-sentence, "Just what the hell is it that you're muttering about?!" Jonouchi yelled back at her, flapping his gums every which way, "What I'm sayin' is that this ride looks big and scary but that ain't stoppin' Jonouchi The Tough Guy!" Anzu grimaced at his comment, "Oh you REALLY were the tough guy on Star Tours, weren't you." Jonouchi muttered again, "Damn women, always gotta remember every little detail." Shizuka looked at the giant 'snow' capped mountain and asked Honda, "Um, Honda, will you go with me on this ride? It looks kinda fast..." Honda blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, sure Shizuka! I-I was about to ask you the same thing!" "You mean you're scared too?" Honda just fell on the ground(anime style!) and replied, "Oh no no! I meant that I was going to ask you if you could ride with me!" Shizuka blushed, "Oh Honda, you're so silly!" Bakura sighed and asked Yugi, "Will you ride with Jonouchi this time? I'm getting rather tired of his crazy antics, like on Space Mountain. He almost pushed me off! Even though it was on accident, I really don't want something like THAT happening again... Just thnk of it, I'll be the first japanese person to die in Disneyland!" Yugi stammered, "No you won't! Nobody officially 'dies' at Disneyland; you see, some strange person made the law that anybody who dies on Disney property must be removed from the premises immediatly, and are declared dead AFTER they're off of their property. So you see, you really won't be officially 'dead' at Disneyland!"  
  
Bakura shuddered, "Boy Yugi, you really did 'cheer' me up." Yugi laughed, "Don't worry, I'll ride with you! Jonouchi can just ride with Anzu. {Even though he won't like it.}" Bakura grinned, "Thanks, Yugi! You're a real pal!"   
  
//meanwhile... at the front of the line//  
  
Yugi smiled as the vehicle he'd ride in arrived at the station. The vehicles resembled bobsleds, but they were guided and pulled along on tracks. Each vehicle had two straight rows, each row could seat two people. Though one person must sit atop the other's lap, which was going to cause problems with some people...  
  
Yugi and Bakura hopped in their 'bobsled', but Bakura had to sit on Yugi's lap. Yugi started sweating, "Uh, Bakura? Y-You're kinda squishing me..." Bakura replied, "But it feels rather nice up here!" Yugi stammered. Anzu and Jonouchi hopped in the row behind them, with Jonouchi sitting on Anzu's lap. Anzu frowned at the boy in front of her, "You better not try anything funny, Mr.!" Jonouchi mumbled, "'Funny'?.... To you?... blech..." Anzu felt like slapping him, but there was children around. Then it was Honda and Shizuka's turn to board.  
  
Honda told Shizuka before getting on, "Y-You can sit in front of me, if you want." Shizuka smiled at him, "Thanks, I will." Honda sat down first in his bobsled, and then Shizuka sat on his lap. Honda unwittingly looked down and noticed that Shizuka was just wearing some short shorts, {Damn, don't look, Honda, don't look! If you look, then... things are gonna be going uphill, in a matter of speaking! Good God, Honda, don't look!} Honda started to sweat, and tried to think of other things... {Yes, motorcycles... cars... girls..... S-Shizuka... Shit! Why am I thinking of her again?!" Shizuka readjusted her body by shifting backwards a bit on him, causing Honda to become more and more uncomfortable, in another sense. Honda noticed his fear was growing, his temperature was growing, and many other things were as well... Honda thought again, {Crap, if they don't start this damned ride, I'm gonna be the one that's damned! Stupid hormones or whatever they are thats causing this! I guess there's only one thing to do!} Just before Yugi's vehicle took off into the mountain, he heard a loud smacking sound. Too bad he didn't realize it was actually Honda, who socked himself in the face. Shizuka looked back and asked him, "W-What are you doing, Honda?" Honda looked on at Shizuka, {....w-what a lovely face she has..... and, t-thats a nice pink t-shirt she's wearing... it fits her just perfectly.... and she sure is h-...} Honda caught himself before he could stare any lower and noticed that their bobsled had just started to move. Shizuka gripped the safety bars, "Wow, I'm getting kinda scared..." Honda gulped and said, "Y-Yeah... so a-am I..."  
  
Their bobsled entered into the ice cold mountain, and it was just pitch black inside. The bobsled started to be pulled upwards slowly. The trip upwards seemed to last for hours, and finally, it started to move forward. Honda sighed, "Finally.. I wonder how high we are, Shizuka..." Shizuka started, "Of course, since we're still inside of this mountain we can barely see a thing..." Just then, the bobsled made a sharp turn and headed down a slant, and passed by an ominous looking abominable snowman, which kept making these loud growling noises. Honda and Shizuka shrieked in fright, and Honda reacted(stupidly) by hugging Shizuka. Honda had noticed that he was touching something he shouldn't have, and quickly retracted his arms back to his safety bars. Soon the ride took them through a fast spiraling path down the mountain, dodging those evile abominable snowmen along the way.  
  
//later, after the ride//  
  
Honda and Shizuka joined up with Yugi and the gang. Jonouchi and Anzu were complaining as usual. Anzu folded her arms around her chest, "Well well, I hope you're proud of yourself, Jonouchi! I knew you were trying to cop-a-feel with me while we were on that ride, WEREN'T YOU!" Jonouchi huffed at her, "Oh puh-lease! How the hell could I cop-a-feel when your damn hair was in my way the whole time?!" Anzu just gave Jonouchi a huge slap across his cheek and growled at him. Yugi was busy trying to break up the fight, and Bakura was sitting down on a bench trying to stop his dizziness. Honda blushed and went over to get a drink of water from the nearby waterfountain when Shizuka grabbed his hand. She smiled at him, "Thanks for going with me, Honda. You're so nice." Honda blushed again and laughed, "W-Well, I'm n-not really all that nice, but if y-you say so!" Honda was getting pretty sure of one thing, he was liked by someone. His problem was, did he REALLY like her? Honda pondered about it for a moment, but couldn't think right thanks to Jonouchi and Anzu's bickering. Yugi pulled out his handy-dandy map and exclaimed, "Alright then, let's go to the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad next!" Yugi then felt a hand on his shoulder, and noticed it was Honda's. Honda whispered to Yugi, "I need your help; Do you know anything about girls?" Yugi blushed and thought about Anzu, and just shook his head.  
  
To be continued!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Thunder Mountain, will Shizuka's secret 'wish' come true? Find out this and more, like why those guys at Burger King never get my orders right.  
  
-Rob  
  
"Aw, c'mon Ray! There's always room for Jell-O!" ~ Dan Akroyd, Ghostbusters 


	10. Scene 9: The Shooting Gallery

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 9: The Shooting Gallery  
  
NOTES: This may be a 'filler', for I still need to scratch out a few things on the next chapter, but this is still an important chapter. So anywayz, I will not be able to update until monday, because I'm going to Vegas for the weekend! Whoo-hoo; time to get my gamblin' mojo on! *notices he still has a efw years till he's old enough to play* Damn. Nevermind. Oh well; arcades, here I come! XD  
  
Yugi and crew trotted all the way from Tomorrowland, past the castle at the center of Disneyland, and finally fuond themselves in Frontierland, where their next ride would be located at.  
  
Pictures of Frontierland!:  
  
http://www.justdisney.com/disneyland/disneyland_photo_pages/fontierland/Frontierland.html  
  
Jonouchi grinned and exclaimed rather loudly, "Awright! They've got a shooting range! C'mon Honda, let's go kick some ass!" Honda followed Jonouchi to the shooting range, which was basically a small building where you could shoot robot targets with fake, laser guided rifles. Jonouchi noticed that some little kids were blocking his way, and he just squeezed through them saying, "Okay kiddies, let me show ya how a real man shoots a gun!" Jonouchi and Honda both inserted their quarters and started firing away. They both noticed that they weren't hitting any targets at all.  
  
//Two minutes later!//  
  
Yugi walked up to Jonouchi and asked, "Don't you think that this game's a little too hard for you? I mean, you haven't even hit a single target yet!" Jonouchi just said, "U-Uh, I think my aim's a little rusty! Give it some time to get better acquainted with this rifle!" "Well... okay."  
  
//two minutes later//  
  
Jonouchi felt like a vein in his head was gonna blow. {This is ridiculous! I can't believe I suck this bad at a simple little shooting game!} He then looked to Honda to his right, and noticed that he actually shot a target. Honda chuckled, "Well, it looks like you're the loser, Jonouchi!" Jonouchi clenched his fist, "Oh don't you worry, because soon the loser will be-..." Just then, he noticed that a little girl standing nearby was hitting EVERY target that flew by! Jonouchi and Honda's jaws dropped. The little girl ran up to her mother and said, "Mommy mommy! Look, I got all the targets!" The girl's mother smiled at her daughter, "That's great, honey! Let's go get some ice cream!" Jonouchi and Honda growled as they inserted some more quarters. Anzu sighed, "Are these guys ever going to quit?" Shizuka laughed, "Well, you know my brother!" Bakura chuckled, "Actually, watching thos two go at it is quite amusing!"  
  
Just then, Jonouchi heard a very familiar (male) voice behind him. "Well well well! I didn't think that I'd cross paths with the loser, especially all the way out here in America!" Everyone turned around and saw Mokuba and Seto Kaiba! Yugi gasped, "W-What are you two doing here?" Jonouchi thrusted out a fist to show how 'manly' he was, "Listen! Pickin' on me is one thing, but pickin' on little kids?! Why don't you go terrorize Tokyo Disneyland instead!" Seto Kaiba laughed, "You really are an ignorant fool! I didn't come here to dwindle with the likes of you; The only reason I'm at 'Disneyland' is because my little brother wanted to go somewhere new for his summer vacation. Do you have a problem with that?" Jonouchi frowned at him, "Well, that better be the reason. 'Cause if you start up ANY trouble at all, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson! As a matter of fact, let's find out once and for all who's the real loser by playin' a little game! I challenge you to this shooting gallery game! Whoever hits the most targets wins! The loser has to give up 50 dollars!"  
  
Kaiba laughed, "You, challenge ME, to a match of firearms?! Ah hahahaha! You bette back off now, because your money is as good as mine!" Mokuba tugged on his brother's jacket, "Big brother, let's go on The Haunted Mansion after you beat him!" Seto nodded at his brother. "Don't worry, little brother. It won't take me long to beat this chump. Even he couldn't beat a little girl!" Jonouchi growled at him, but then Yugi stepped in, "Jonouchi, you need that money to eat lunch and dinner today! If you don't eat, who knows what'll happen! Let me take on Seto Kaiba!" Yugi transformed into YAMI YUGI!!! Yami Yugi exclaimed, "Kaiba! Why don't you challenge me, The King of Games, to this game?! If you beat me, then I'll give you 100 dollars!!!" Seto Kaiba chuckled, "You know I can't turn down a challenge from Yugi Mutou! Let's play!"  
  
Anzu laughed, "Well this oughta be interesting!" Yami Yugi and Seto inserted their quarters and each one took their turns shooting.  
  
//20 minutes later//  
  
Shizuka yawned, "Are they ever going to finish?" Mokuba cheered, "Yeah! Seto's winning!" Jonouchi looked stupified, "How can ya tell?! None of them missed a target yet!"  
  
//20 minutes later... again//  
  
Everyone yawned, and Yami Yugi just said, "Well, it seems as if this game won't be ending anytime soon. My friends need to enjoy this day, and staying here isn't any fun for them!" Seto laughed, "Hah! So you give up?" Mokuba tugged on his brother's blue jacket, "Seto, can we go already? This is getting boring!" Seto sighed, "I guess this is a draw. For now. Just be glad you're not Jonouchi, because I wouldn't let HIM off the hook so easly! Now Mokuba, let's go to this Haunted Mansion. I'll see you later, Yugi." Kaiba and Mokuba walked off in the direction of New Orleans Square. Jonouchi frowned, "I don't believe it! That coward is runnin' away!" Honda sighed, "Actually, I think he's WALKING away. Let's go already; I wanna go on Thunder Mountain." Yugi was back in his normal form, and led the group towards Thunder Mountain. Bakura pointed towards a strange canyon-like area that had train tracks going through it, "Well, that must be it! The Thunder Mountain Railroad!" Just then, a train zoomed down the tracks really fast. Jonouchi grinned, "Somethin' tells me that I'm gonna enjoy this!"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, NEXT time they are going to arrive at Thunder Mountain! Sheesh, ya think people would be patient these days......... HEY, I STILL didn't get my 8th issue of Shonen Jump in the mail yet! I'm gonna go postal on those postal workers!  
  
-Rob  
  
("So, you're Shinji Ikari, the famous First Child. I hear you're living with Misato now? Tell me, Shinji, is she still so.... wild in bed?"~Ryoji Kaji  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING, YOU IDIOT?!"~Misato Katsuragi  
  
"Hmm... she hasn't changed at all, has she?"~Ryoji Kaji  
  
"O.O"~Misato Katsuragi  
  
-Neon Genesis Evangelion, Episode 8: Asuka Strikes!) 


	11. Scene 10: Big Thunder Mountain

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 10: Big Thunder Mountain  
  
Yugi and the gang got in line for the Thunder Mountain ride. The line seemed to go through a small canyon that would lead to the rollercoaster at the end of it. Sadly there was one little problem... "This is the longest line I've ever seen!" Jonouchi yelled. Honda scratched his head, "Yeah, and to make things worse, the line's outside in this hot sun! I'm gonna be a barbecued chicken by the time I get to the front!" Anzu groaned, "Stop your complaining guys! You're just going to make it seem even hotter that way!" Anzu rolled up her sleeves and wiped her forehead. Yes, on days like these, the heat was the one thing that kept people from going on Thunder Mountain. Even little Yugi, Bakura, and Shizuka seemed like they were going to crack if the heat rose anymore. Eventually the line moved up some more, and the group passed over a bridge that hovered slightly above a small 'lake'. Shizuka focused her gaze into the water and saw a bunch of shiny round things. Upon closer inspection, she discovered that they were actually coins! Shizuka asked her brother, "Big brother, why are all those coins down there?" Anzu chuckled, "Why are you asking him? He wouldn't know even if his life depended on it!" Jonouchi snorted, "Laugh it up! I know what they're there for! It's because some people are actually looney enough to think that their wishes will come true if they toss a coin in the water! Of course, you wouldn't catch someone as cool as me doing something stupid like that!"  
  
Shizuka peered into the water and said to herself, "Yeah.. it sure is a... stupid... idea..." Just then, the line started to move again. Before Shizuka followed everyone, she quickly shut her eyes and tossed a quarter into the water below. She then followed the rest of the group and hoped that they didn't notice.Shizuka sighed and whispered to herself, "I sure hope that my wish comes true..." Just then, Bakura came up from behind her and asked her, "What wish are you talking about?" Shizuka yelped and started to blush. Bakura asked again, "What's going on? Do I have acne or something?" Shizuka calmed down and said, "Oh, no you don't! I-I'm sorry, you just surprised me, thats all!" Bakura said, "Hmm... sorry about that. Well, I was wondering if you'd sit by me on this ride. I mean, the only person you've rode with so far is Honda." "Well... That's because he insists on riding with me all the time. I guess I'll just have to tell him no this time." Bakura rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oh that's quite alright! I don't want to get break up anything going on between you two you..." Shizuka blushed and just said, "N-No! N-Nothing's going on between me and H-Honda... He's j-just a good friend! That's a-all!"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Well... If you say so." Shizuka sighed and thought to herself some more.  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
Everyone finally arrived at the front of the line. Yugi and Co. found themselves inside of an old train station of sorts, and a medium sized train just came in. Shizuka went up to Honda and asked him, "Um... is it okay if I ride with Bakura this time?" Honda stammered, "B-But why??? I-I thought you were gonna ride with me?" Shizuka just said, "I know, but other people want to ride with me too you know. Don't be so silly, Honda." Honda just grumbled, "Oh... alright. I guess I'll just have to ride with Jonouchi then..." Jonouchi grinned as he got in his train car with Honda, "Well Honda, looks like it's just you and me!" Honda groaned, "You better not do anything stupid, Jonouchi, or else!" Jonouchi chuckled, "What? Anything like this?" Jonouchi pulled down the safety bar a little too hard onto Honda's... you know...*wink wink*, causing the brown haired boy to yelp in pain. Honda growled at the cackling boy sitting by him, but the ride started already! Honda sat back and held on for dear life as the train zoomed through bat-infested caverns, sharp-rocky canyons, and underneath and over old rotting bridges.  
  
By the end of the ride, Honda was so dizzy he could barely stand. Jonouchi laughed, "That was one hell of a kick-ass ride! Hey, Honda, let's go on it again later!" Honda's eyes bulged out as he ran towards a nearby lake to barf. Yugi got off the ride, and went over to Shizuka and asked, "So, what did you wish for?" Shizuka gasped and said, "Y-You saw me toss that coin in the water??" Yugi smiled and nodded. Shizuka blushed and said, "I'm sorry; I just can't tell you yet. Otherwise it won't come true, know what I mean?" Yugi laughed and nodded in agreement. Just then, Bakura told Shizuka, "You know what Shizuka, I noticed... You're really pretty." Shizuka blushed red and stepped back saying, "W-What'd you say I was?!" Bakura laughed, "I said you're pretty, that's all." Honda ran over to Bakura and made an unintentionally-funny face, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Bakura stammered, "Oh don't take it the wrong way, Honda! I was just complementing her! Just because I said she was pretty doesn't mean I love her or anything!" Honda calmed down and sighed, "Whatever you say." He then whispered to Jonouchi, "I knew it, he sure is a weird one!" Jonouchi nodded, "Sure is... Same with you too." Honda then fell on the ground in stupidity. Shizuka asked Bakura, "Why did you tell me that?" "Well, I overheard a couple of girls at school whom were complaining about how they weren't beautiful or attractive at all, yet they certainly were pretty, even though they didn't realize it. What I'm saying is that, well, don't feel bad about how you look. You should be proud about who you are. Do you think that some of us were born to be labeled as ugly people? No! It's how you feel about yourself that matters! Its not whatever anybody else thinks! You're not ugly or unattractive, Shizuka. Especially not on the inside. You're a kind and caring person. Understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Shizuka thought for a moment and gasped, "H-How do you k-know what I w-wished f-..." Bakura smiled, "Oh, just a hunch!" Shizuka smiled back at him, "It looks like there's more to you than I thought, Bakura...." Bakura just chuckled and went over to Yugi so he'd find out where they were going to go next.  
  
Just then, Jonouchi heard a familiar, girly, 8-year old voice from behind him, "Hey Jonouchi! Your most favorite duelist AND girl in the entire world has arrived!" Jonouchi turned around and shrieked as he saw the little blond girl, Rebecca smiling at him while holding her teddy bear. Jonouchi gasped, "N-Not you!!! Of all places to run into you!" Rebecca giggled and jumped onto Jonouchi and gave him a big kiss on his mouth. Jonouchi stammered and spat everwhere, "Blech! Gross! I finally get kissed by a girl, and it ends up being from little Rebecca! Why have you cursed me, o great one?!" Yugi and the rest of the group turned around in shock as they saw the girl hugging Jonouchi. Yugi was shocked, "Rebecca? What's she doing here?" Honda sighed, "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Miss Rebecca ends up taking the gang into the strangest part of Disneyland: Fantasyland! Oh will Jonouchi ever escape the little girl's wrath? And will he ever get to go on a ride that won't put him to sleep? Not as long as he stays in Fantasyland! Will the gang get out before it's too late?! Find out s00/\/!  
  
("Wow, Gigi! Just look at the ocean! Isn't it beautiful?"-Kiki  
  
"Big deal! It's just a big puddle of water!"-Gigi the cat  
  
~Kiki's Delivery Service)  
  
NOTES TO A REVIEWER: By the way, Paladin Dragoon, I certainly did have fun at Las Vegas, and I did go to Caesar's Palace! But I didn't see any magic shows or anything... All I did in Las Vegas was play at the arcades, shop, play at more arcades, and shop some more. Either than that, I did go to the Venetian's Wax Museum, where I took pictures with wax versions of famous peoples. I even got one with Arnold "I'll be back!" Scwarzenagger(sp? Lol), but sadly there were no wax figures of Melissa Joan Hart. :( Ah well, it was fun nonetheless!(Except for that terrible heat... It was even hotter than a Californian day at nighttime there! Sheesh!) 


	12. Scene 11: Fantasyland

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 11: Fantasyland  
  
Bakura went up to Yugi and asked him, "Yugi, just who is this little girl?" Yugi explained, "Well, her name's Rebecca, and she apparantly is very good at the Magic and Wizards(Duel Monsters) card game in America; so good in fact, that she became one of the best card players in America! When we first met her right after the Duelist Kingdom competition, she kept insisting that Sugoroku stole her grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Eventually we found out that her grandfather actually gave Sugoroku the card as a gift of sorts." Bakura said, "Oh, I see! It's funny that I've never heard about her before..." Shizuka beamed, "I've heard about her before, but then again I wasn't really able to 'see' her, you know." Jonouchi managed to get Rebecca off of him and said, "Did I mention that she talks to her teddy bear?" Rebecca frowned at Jonouchi, "Did I mention that you didn't even mature at all since the last time I saw you? Hmmph! At least Yugi is alot more devolped than you are, Jonouchi!" Rebecca trotted to Yugi(whom was her same height) and hugged him, "As a matter of fact, he's much more sweeter than you!" Yugi started to blush, "U-Um, er..." Jonouchi stomped his foot down, "You've gotta be kidding me! You're only an 8-year old!" The blonde girl just stuck her tongue out at the boy, "Nya nya! I may physically be 8-years old, but I've got the mental prowess of a 17 year-old! Besides, Teddy says I'm smarter than you!"   
  
Jonouchi growled, "Why dontcha' bring Teddy over here so I can rip him a new one?!" Just then, Rebecca's grandfather came up to Yugi, "Well well, If it isn't Sugoroku's grandson! The Duelist Kingdom champion extraordinaire!" Yugi chuckled, "Well, It's not really that big of a title, Arthur!" Anzu smiled and thought to herself, {There he goes again... Good ol' modest Yugi...} Arthur just laughed, "Oh don't be so modest son! Defeating Pegasus J. Crawford was quite an accomplishment! You should be proud!" Rebecca quickly skitted over to her grandfather and tugged on his shirt, "Oh grandpa! C'mon, let's go on another ride! And this time you've gotta go on with me!" Arthur sighed and said, "Oh I don't think I can ride with you; I'm getting too old. You can go on by yourself if you'd-..." Rebecca just yelled out, "No no NO! I wanna go on with someone!" Arthur scratched his chin and said, "Well, Yugi, you're a responsible young lad. Would you mind if you took Rebecca on a few rides?" Jonouchi and Honda gasped and tried to make Yugi notice their shaking of their heads, but Yugi just ignored them and nodded. Arthur then pointed out on the map where they'd meet later on in the day. Arthur then waved goodbye and walked off.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda sighed, "Well, I guess a couple of rides with Rebecca won't hurt, right?"  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
Yugi and Co. found theirselves in Fantasyland, right outside of the giant castle amidst little children running around. Jonouchi groaned, "WHY THE HELL DID SHE WANT TO GO TO FANTASYLAND?!?!" Rebecca sighed, "God dammit, Jonouchi! It's not nice to talk that way around a lady!" Jonouchi growled, "That's funny, I see no lady around here!" Rebecca just stomped on Jonouchi's foot, causing him to jump in pain. Jonouchi's face burned red and he just yelled, "Awright! That's it, bitch! You like stompin' on people's feet? Well let's see how you feel when I stomp on YOUR feet!" Jonouchi stomped towards Rebecca, but she just said while waving her finger, "I wouldn't try anything if I were you! You know what'll happen if you attack a poor defenseless woman like me! You'll be in big trouble mister!"  
  
Yugi chuckled and asked Rebecca, "So what ride do you want to go on first?" "Let's go on Snow White's Scary Adventure! But you have to sit by me, Yugi, because Teddy and me might get scared!" "Alright, then Snow White it is!" Jonouchi mumbled as he followed the group, "My ass is scarier than that ride! Why is it that we have to listen to this dominatrix anyway? I mean, It's OUR vacation, not hers! This sucks... I don't know how any of us can be enjoyin' this!" Just then, Bakura screamed out, "This Fantasyland is so marvelous! I could stay here all day!" Jonouchi sighed, "On second thought..."  
  
Soon Yugi and the gang had to endure the Snow White ride, the Pinocchio ride, the Peter Pan ride, the Dumbo ride, the Casey Jr. Train ride, and finally the Alice in Wonderland ride. Speaking of which, while they were on the Alice in Wonderland ride, the ride ended up... "Don't tell me that the ride is stuck!!! Dammit!" Jonouchi yelled out in his 'caterpiller car'. Honda, whom was sitting by him, said, "Don't worry; even though we're stuck out here in the hot sun atop a huge leaf in a freakish looking car while getting weird looks from everybody around, we're still alive!" Jonouchi groaned, "Not for long if we stay out here! I'm dyin' in this heat!" Honda laughed, "Don't worry, man! I'm sure the ride will start up soon once they realize the problem at stake!"  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
"Yup, anytime now the ride'll start up again and we'll be outta this heat!"  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
"Yep, it should be soon!"  
  
//20 minutes later//  
  
"Patience young one, and you will be rewarded greatly!"  
  
//30 minutes later//  
  
"Hey Jonouchi, ever heard the joke about Arty and Ralph?"  
  
//30 minutes later//  
  
"You sure you never heard it before?"  
  
//30 minutes later//  
  
"Alright, it goes like this! There's a poor guy named Arty, and a rich guy named Ralphs! One day Ralphs finds Arty in Da Hood and tells him, 'If you choke 3 people in that supermarket across the street, I'll give you a dollar!' So Arty agrees and chokes 3 people. But the cops end up arriving and they arrest him. The next day in the newspapers on the front page headlines, it read... *chuckle*.... it reads.... 'Arty chokes 3 for a dollar!'!!! Get it?! Artichokes 3 for $1.00?!?! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!!!!"  
  
Jonouchi groaned at Honda's joke, "And I thought I was insane!"   
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
"Hey Jonouchi, didn't you think that was funny?" "I'm rollin' on the floor."  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
//20 minutes later//  
  
Yugi and the rest finally got off the Alice in Wonderland ride and were standing in line for the Mad Tea Party. Jonouchi yelled, "That was the most pathetic thing that's ever happened to me!!!" Rebecca laughed, "Well it looks like you've finally gotten what's coming to you!" Jonouchi tried to say something back to her, but it was already time to get on the ride. Honda whispered to Jonouchi, and his eyes beamed evilly. Jonouchi got in a teacup with Rebecca and said, "You know, I think I've decided to ride with you for once, Rebecca! I mean, you're just the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on!" Rebecca blushed and said quietly, "D-Do you mean it?" Jonouchi heard the ride siren go off, and said, "Sure I do! And to prove it, I'm gonna make this the fastest ride that you've ever went on! HAHAHA!!!" Rebecca started to get scared as Jonouchi started to spin the tecup faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster. So fast, that she couldn't even see where she was going! Jonouchi cackled, "Yes! Sweet revenge!!!"  
  
Eventually the ride slowed down, and everyone got off. Rebecca stumbled out of the ride trying to speak, but everything seemed to be spinning. Jonouchi gave Honda a high-five and said, "Well, we've stunned the beast for a little while at least!" Just then, Rebecca snapped out of her confusion and exclaimed, "Oh this is boring! I'm getting tired of Fantasyland! Teddy says that we should go on Splash Mountain!" Honda laughed, "Well at least that thing actually has some sense! C'mon, let's go to Critter Country and hit Splash Mountain!" Rebecca then yelled at Honda before he could take off, "WAIT! First there's something I need to do here..." Honda and Jonouchi jsut blinked their eyes in confusion.  
  
Yugi and group found theirselves standing in front of a sword in a stone. Shizuka pondered, "What are we doing here?" Anzu explained, "It looks like our 'little princess' is going to attempt to take the sword out of there, but I doubt she'll be able to!" Just then, Bakura transformed into Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura gasped, "A mystical sword! Maybe if I remove it, I'll be able to control it's magical energies and use them for EVIL!" Yami Bakura pushed aside Jonouchi and stood in front of the sword, "Only one that is extremely powerful will be able to remove this sword! That would be me, of course!" Yami Bakura tried to pry it out, but it wasn't even budging. Yami Bakura began to sweat, "What the hell is this thing?!" Just then, Rebecca pushed him out of the way and said, "Oh be quiet Mr.! Only someone that's as beautiful, cute, pretty, and charming as me can take it out! So watch this!" Rebecca gripped the sword and pulled it out of the stone. Everyone gasped in shock. Just then, a janitor walked by and said, "Don't be surprised; this always happens."  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
Yugi and his group were almost into Critter Country(where Splash Mountain is). It was getting dark though; it was about 7:00 PM. Rebecca looked over to a strange, fancy looking white building to their left. She asked Yugi, "What's that building anyway?" Yugi looked over and said, "I think it's a mansion of some sort. Maybe we'll check it out later." Jonouchi shuddered, "It looks kinda creepy though... Like it's haunted... Do we have to come back?" Bakura, whom was back in his normal form, pondered, "You know, that building looks awfully familiar. I don't know why..." Just then, they heard a familiar male-ish voice call out to them, "Hey guys! What're you doing here?" Yugi and everyone turned back and saw Otogi(Duke Devlin), tossing some dice back and forth in his hands! Yugi chuckled, "It's Otogi! I haven't seen you in a while!" Otogi grinned and saw Shizuka, "I haven't seen you in a while either..." Honda frowned at Otogi, "Well this is a surprise...."  
  
To be Continued!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Nex time, Otogi, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, joins up with Yugi and the gang on Splash Mountain! But now that he's still got his eyes on Shizuka, what will Honda do to him??? Find out soon... I think.  
  
-Rob  
  
("*sings*When there's somethin' strange, in your neighborhood; who ya gonna call?"-Ghostbusters  
  
"...HE-MAN!!! YAY!"-Kids  
  
~Ghostbusters 2) 


	13. Scene 12: Splash Mountain

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 12: Splash Mountain  
  
Pictures of Splash Mountain!:  
  
http://www.mickey-mouse.com/picdlsplashmountain.htm  
  
Yugi and Co. noticed that the Splash Mountain line was up ahead; they could tell because of how long the line was. Yugi asked Otogi, "Hey Otogi, what are you doing here? I didn't expect someone like you to be at Disneyland." Otogi laughed and fiddled with his dice, "Well, My little 'fanclub' decided that they wanted to go to California for the summer, and they came to me for money. But since I'm not that jerk I was before I met you guys, I was nice and gave them some money. Of course, they wanted me to go with them too. SO now you know!" Honda muttered to himself angrily, "Yeah, now I know that you're nothin' but an egotisticle pimp." Jonouchi blinked and asked Honda, "What'd ya say?" Honda just shook his head and started to sweat, "O-Oh nothing! Quit imagining things, alright!" Shizuka giggled, "It's nice to see you again, Otogi. You know, I'm still grateful to you for that time you saved me and Honda in Battle City from those creepy people." Otogi smiled back at her, "Aw, it was nothing really! When someone's in trouble you just gotta help 'em, you know." Honda grimaced and whispered to himself, "Stupid chauvinistic showoff..." Just then, Otogi walked up to Honda and raised his hand, "Honda, I'm guessing there's no hard feelings between us, right?" Honda frowned at him and said, "Sure there isn't. How about I give you a high five..." Just then Otogi raised his hand to get a high five from Honda, and when he did, Honda gave him a REALLY hard high five. Otogi rubbed his hand and chuckled, "You kinda hit me too hard there, hehheh..." Honda thought to himself, {That's the point, dumbass.}  
  
Anzu yawned, "C'mon you guys, let's get in line already! It's already nighttime!" Jonouchi groaned, "Hold your caballos(spanish for horses!), woman! We're goin'..." Rebecca huffed at Jonouchi, "Really, Jonouchi! You shouldn't talk to such a pretty lady like that! Anzu is looking out for you and all YOU do is complain!" Jonouchi snorted back at the little girl, "Look who's talking! You're complaining ABOUT complaining!" Bakura came up behind Jonouchi and whispered, "You do realize that you're arguing with an 8-year old right?" Jonouchi's expression turned all funny-like when he heard that.  
  
Yugi followed everyone into the line and sighed, thinking, {This doesn't feel right... I don't know if I'm ready to tell her...} Otogi patted Yugi on his shoulder, "So Yugi, do you have a girlfriend yet?" {Why does everyone want to ask me that?!}"Um, Otogi, I don't have a girlfriend yet." Otogi blinked, "Wait,.... I thought... Well, don't you like... her?" Otogi pointed towards Anzu. Yugi blushed and shook his head. Otogi chuckled, "Aw c'mon! Your face is red! I know it, you like Anzu, don't you?" Yugi whispered to him, "Okay okay! So maybe I do... But keep it a secret alright!" "Don't worry, Yugi! I won't tell anyone! So... How long have you had this... you know.. 'thing' for her?" Yugi held out five fingers and said, "More than that. I can't remember exactly how much though." Otogi's eyes widened, "Over FIVE years?! Damn, you should be so lucky that nobody's taken her already! Why don't you go tell her now and get it over with?!" Yugi just stammered, "No! I-I can't! I-I'm not ready yet..." Otogi sighed, "Well, you better tell her sometime soon, before you lose her forever!" Yugi sighed too, "Otogi... how can you be so cruel." Otogi chuckled, "Don't look at me; I don't control the world. Don't worry Yugi, you're a nice, good looking guy. You've got a good chance anyway; she's known you longer than her other friends, right?" Yugi nodded. Otogi laughed, "Then don't you worry dude, you'll find a way."  
  
Shizuka leaned onto the line's railing and looked into the night sky, "It's so pretty outside here..." Otogi smiled at her, "So are you." Shizuka blushed at his comment and just said, "You sure haven't changed..." Honda clenched his fist and said to himself, "Sadly... That guy's still a jerk... I don't care what he says, he's just lying... He hasn't changed at all..." Otogi chuckled and said to Honda, "Well it looks as if you haven't changed either, Honda! I guess you're still mad at me right?" Honda stammered and just said, "M-Mad?! Why would I be mad at anyone?! What do you think I am, a little kid or something?!" Otogi laughed again, "Sorry, It just seemed to me like you were angry about something. Nevermind." Honda turned around and thought to himself, {Damn... I really am acting like a little kid.... I can't blame him for liking Shizuka. It's not like I own her... although... as much as I wish I did, I'm just getting envious. I'm starting to disrespect her as a person... she's becoming an object to me.... I can't let myself go on like this! I don't want Shizuka as a girlfriend; I want a relationship with her! And in order to get one, I'm going to have to not be jealous of other people and respect Shizuka!........ Geez, I think I've been listening to my parents too much!} Just then, Jonouchi went up to Honda and said, "So who are ya gonna ride with anyway? Oh wait, lemme guess... Shizuka right?" Jonouchi snickered but Honda just said, "Actually no; I'm going to ride with you this time." Jonouchi scratched his head, "Er... come again?"   
  
//55 minutes later//  
  
Bakura sighed as he stepped onto the loading platform, "Yugi, you're not going to make me sit by Jonouchi again, are you? I swear, he makes the rides more frightening than they really are!" Yugi chuckled, "I know how you feel, Bakura. That's why I'm gonna make you sit by little Rebecca this time!" Bakura looked down towards the blonde 8-year old and said, "Well, I suppose this won't be too bad." Rebecca started to talk to her stuffed teddy bear, "Hey Teddy, let's make sure Mr. Bakura has the time of his life on this ride okay? Great! He'll be thrilled to know that we're going to make Splash Mountain alot more thrilling! Whee!" Bakura just fell on the ground(anime style!). As Honda boarded his 'log', he saw Otogi and Shizuka in the log behind him, and Shizuka seemed to be.... laughing. Honda sighed, "Well as long as she's happy, I'm happy..." Meanwhile, Yugi was riding with Anzu in another log which already took off. It began to climb up a hill, passing through an old wooden building that had an owl inside it. Anzu exclaimed to Yugi, "Wow, this is just like the Splash Mountain at Tokyo Disneyland!" Yugi asked her, "You've been there before, Anzu?" "Yes, I sure have! I always used to like going there, but I never told my friends that I liked Disneyland. If I did, they'd probably shoot me or something! Haha!" "Yeesh, If these are your friends, then I'd hate to see your enemies!"  
  
They passed under a cliff that had a cabin house barely hanging over the edge. There was a sign nearby that said, 'Brer Fox's house', and it pointed towards the house. Just then, Yugi heard a booming noise nearby; the fireworks show was on! The fireworks were being launched into the sky, and Yugi couldn't imagine his luck as the log they were in would give them a short view of the outside world. He noticed how pretty Anzu looked as the colorful lights of the fireworks beamed onto her face. But he couldn't admire her for long, as their log shot down a huge drop into the mountain! Yugi gripped the handle bars as the log zipped through a colorful yet dark cave filled with animatronic animals that sang 'How d'ya do?' from the movie Song of the South. Anzu gasped at how cute everything was, and Yugi just shivered because of all the water that splashed onto him. Eventually the log zipped down another drop, into a dark forest with a bunch of beehives around. As they shot through the bee infested forest, they heard a bear say, "There's nothin' but bees down here!". The log carrying Yugi and Anzu started to ascend a dark corridor that would lead to the top of the mountain. As they went up, they noticed a group of rabbits singing a depressing song. Yugi looked above him to see two evil-looking vultures perched on a branch. One of the vultures began to speak to Yugi and Anzu, "Laughing place?........ We'll show you YOUR laughing place!......... It's right this way!...." Yugi gulped as he noticed they were nearing the top of the mountain. A shadow of a fox kept getting closer towards a frightened rabbit, which was tied up in ropes. Anzu sighed, "The poor little bunny." Yugi gulped, "What about poor little us?!" The log finally got to the top, and plummeted straight down in the mist below, barely dodging some very sharp thorns...  
  
Once Yugi and Anzu got off the ride, they went over to the picture room to view their photo. Anzu giggled, "Yugi! We can't see your face because of my head! It's in the way!" Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, but you CAN see my hair!" Anzu laughed, "Well, we should get going now..." Anzu turned back and saw Yugi getting in line to buy the picture. Anzu went up to him, "Yugi, why are you buying the picture if you're not even in it?" Yugi smiled at her and blushed, "I know, Anzu.... I'm buying it because... you're in it..."  
  
To be continued!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Next time, Yugi and Co. decided to get some food from a Hamburger Restaurant near Splash Mountain, but a large group of summercamp kids may cause the gang to 'bite' off more than they can 'chew'. Now I guess I should be severely 'pun'ished. -Rob  
  
"La la la, look at my smiling face! There are lots of girls, this is my happy place! So la la la this is my paradise so live oooonnn! Oley yeah hah hmm! OH!" ~ Brock, Pokemon season 5 episode "Same Old Song And Dance"  
  
NOTE TO PALADIN DRAGOON: Sorry, I haven't heard of that card before. It's strange, I usually know about the japanese cards too. Gahh, my mind must be on the fritz again! Again, sorry about that. If I ever find out about it, I'll tell ya. :) 


	14. Scene 13: The Hungry Bear

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 13: The Hungry Bear  
  
//9:15 PM//  
  
Anzu and Yugi sat down on a bench near Splash Mountain. They were busy waiting for the others to get off the ride. They both just sat there, without even saying a word to eachother. Yugi was blushing though, just because he was near Anzu. He wasn't being perverted or anything, its just that for him, feeling this way was weird. He'd been around and talked to many other girls once in a while throughout his life, but when it came to Anzu... he never felt like this before. Yugi thought that Anzu wasn't the prettiest person ever, but for some reason, he liked her more than anybody else. He then noticed that she started to shiver. Yugi gulped and asked, "U-Um, Anzu... You can b-borrow my jacket if it's too cold...." Anzu looked at him and smiled, "That's alright, Yugi. I'm not that cold. Besides, your jacket's too small for me anyway!" Yugi laughed along with her. Suddenly, the rest of the group came along, and they were all soaking wet. Anzu laughed, "So, did you guys buy any pictures?" Jonouchi groaned, "Believe me, those pictures were too disturbing to buy." Shizuka sighed, "And now my clothes are all wet... I'm gonna come down with a cold..." Honda took off his jacket, "Shizuka, you can borrow my jacket if you want to. It's not that wet." Shizuka smiled at him, "Oh thats alright, you can keep it. I wouldn't want you to be sick on our vacation." Yugi noticed Honda's offer, and how it was so familiar...  
  
Otogi gave Honda a pat on the back, "Well Honda, that was pretty generous of you! How about we go get some din din at the Hungry Bear?" Bakura whispered to Jonouchi, "What does he mean by 'din din'?" Jonouchi fell down in stupidity. Rebecca asked Otogi, "What's the Hungry Bear? Is that some sort of baby ride?" Jonouchi got up and purposely fell down again after hearing that. He then rose back up in front of Rebecca with a funny pig face and oinked, "You numbskull! He means that the Hungry Bear is a restaurant!" Rebecca placed her finger on her cheek, "Then what's a restaurant? Is it a place that you rest and rant at?" Jonouchi fell down again. Rebecca giggled, "Silly Jonouchi, he thought I didn't know!" Yugi stood up from the bench, "Come to think of it, we haven't eaten a single thing this whole day!" Jonouchi groaned, "You're right, Yugi! Well, I DID have a churro early in the morning, but it was overpriced thanks to some 'Eisner' guy." Anzu got up and asked, "Where's this restaurant anyway?" Otogi snapped his fingers, "Not to worry guys and gals, for I, Otogi, know the way!" Honda groaned, "Well, he didn't totally change after all...." Otogi led the group to an outdoor restaurant that was nearby.  
  
After walking up a large wooden ramp, they made it to the restaurant. There was alot of people sitting on the tables and eating though, and there were probably more standing in the food-ordering line. Bakura sighed, "Oh, not another line! This could take forever!" Otogi smiled at him, "Well, where do you think we are? Disneyland of course! This place is notorious for that! But don't fret, I'll get all your food for you!" Everyone's jaws dropped, "WHAT?! You're gonna treat us ALL to dinner?!" Otogi sweated a bit, "Oh its no problem! Besides, I've never treated anyone to dinner before in my entire life! Go on ahead and get your tables and stuff, I'll take care of the hard part." Jonouchi ran up to Otogi and started kissing his hand, "You're a good man, Otogi! Thank you thank you thank you!" Otogi just grimaced, "Err... right. Now could you stop kissing my hand?" Yugi went up to Otogi and just thanked him. Just then, Yugi and Jonouchi heard a train nearby. Jonouchi cupped his ear, "Do you hear that, Yugi?" "It sounds like a train, Jonouchi!" Yugi and Jonouchi ran over to the wooden railing and watched as a medium-sized train emerged from a tunnel that went through Splash Mountain. It then passed by the restaurant, and the many passengers waved to Yugi and Jonouchi. The two teenagers waved back, but then a large group of girls on the train started to shout to Yugi and chatted among themselves, "Oh wow! You're so cute!" "Hey cutie!" "Why don'tcha hitch a ride with us at the next station!" "He's just as cute as the white haired kid!" "Marry me!"  
  
Yugi just blushed, and Jonouchi was angry that no girls called out to him. But just before the train disappeared into the forest, they both noticed a very disturbed looking Seto Kaiba sitting with Mokuba by the girls, with his arms crossed his chest and a disturbed look on his face. Jonouchi and Yugi chuckled to themselves as they swore they could hear Seto mumble, "Females.... pheh..." Yugi and Jonouchi walked over to the tables where everyone was seated. On the way there, Yugi mentioned, "Jonouchi, this place is kinda pretty, don't you think?" Jonouchi looked around and breathed in the fresh smell of the trees and the lake, "Yeah.... It's nice to just get away from all the cars and crowds and noise back at home." Yugi chuckled, "But it's kinda crowded and noisy here too." "Yeah, but... its not as bad. But you know, this trip wouldn't have been half as fun if you guys didn't come." Yugi laughed, "What's this? A new side of Jonouchi!" Jonouchi grinned, "Yeah yeah, just don't tell anybody. Heheh..." As Yugi and Jonouchi joined everyone at the tables, Otogi came with their orders. Otogi looked a bit unhappy as he passed out their food. Shizuka said, "What's wrong? You look sick." Otogi groaned, "Do you know how e-expensive the f-food is here?! F-Five dollars for a h-hamburger.... WITHOUT a drink or fries!" Jonouchi nodded and whispered, "I knew it. Just like the churro stand."  
  
Before anyone could eat, a whole group of screaming children came running and jumping around everywhere. Jonouchi gasped in fright, "W-Where the hell did all these children come from?!?!" Honda grasped his chair for dear life as the kids' stomping made the floor rumble, "I d-don't know!" Just then, all the kids just stopped moving as a black-haired teenager walked towards them. He had a sticker on his shirt that said, 'camp volunteer Robert Fernandez'. The boy groaned, "Alright, how many times did we have to tell you kids that you can't be jumpin' around like hyperactive children at places like these?!" One of the kids spoke up, "Oh puh-lease! You're just a volunteer! You're not a REAL camp counseler!" Robert just sighed, "....... Well, I still have to keep an eye on you kids. Listen, the 'real' counselers are standing in line for your guys' food, so please don't 'cause any trouble or... WHAT?!?!" Just then, the kids started grabbing old food from other tables and even the trash and started throwin' them around. Robert gasped, "Oh my God it's a-...." One kid threw an uneaten orange at the back of Jonouchi's head, causing him to go unconcious. The kid then yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!!" Honda ducked down, dodging some old salami and burgers, "Holy shit! The natives are restless!" Otogi blocked Shizuka, getting hit with banana peels and apples, "You got that right, Honda! I'll fend 'em off! You supply me with ammo!" Meanwhile, Robert ducked down underneath a table, safe from the flying food objects of doom for the time being.  
  
Robert yelled out to the kids, "If you don't quit it then you're gonna be in big trouble, you little immature brats!" Another kid yelled out, "Oh yeah?! Well we don't take orders from some dumb big kid who likes the Dark Magician Girl card and wants to kiss her and take..." Robert just blushed and yelled, "Alright, that's enough! I'm gonna go get the counselers now, so you better quit it!" The kids just continued to throw food in every which way. Yugi gasped, "We've gotta get out of here, guys!" Honda groaned, "I guess I'll just have to drag Jonouchi out!" The group quickly got out of there as fast as they could. As Honda carried Jonouchi down the ramp, the blonde teenager woke up, "AAGHH!!! Where's my precious food?!?! Where art thou?!?!?" Bakura sighed as he tried to remove a banana peek from his hair. Anzu tried wiping off a ketchup stain on her shirt, "It looks like I got shot or something. Eww." Rebecca whined as she held her teddy bear, "Just look at what those meanies did to my poor Teddy! He's been mashed by mashed potatoes!" Otogi sighed, "All that money... down the drain!" Yugi chuckled, "Well, you don't see that everyday, do ya?" Honda groaned again, "What's the nearest ride? C'mon, my legs are getting tired!" Rebecca beamed, "Waitaminute! Let's go to the Country Bears!!! My grandpa said that it was right by Splash Mountain! I hear it's a really cute show!"  
  
Jonouchi slapped his face, "Crap! Just my luck that we have to go to the Country Bears!" He then noticed that his hand was covered with mustard when he slapped his face. Rebecca ran over to where the Country Bears was, but was in shock. Everyone joined up with her. Rebecca stomped her foot down and yelled into the night sky, "Goddammit! What happened to the Country Bears?!?!"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time: *starts to sing* Oh where oh where has the Country Bears gone? Oh where oh where could it be? With it's annoying robots and annoying songs too, oh where oh where could it be? *stops singing, thankfully*  
  
-Rob  
  
("Whoa! Bit Cloud can eat with his feet?! He's my hero!" ~ A friend  
  
"Just what ARE those things hanging from Leena's head?!" ~ Another friend  
  
"I first thought that Zoids had some cheesy 3-D cel-shading, but then I saw the Kirby anime." ~ Yet Another friend  
  
"It doesn't matter. Pokemon 4's 3-D animation 0\/\/NS both of those animes'." ~ Me)  
  
NOTES TO Aislin of the Shadows: Cool, my favorite ride's the Haunted Mansion too! I even have the soundtrack CD! And there's no way I could let Yugi go to D-Land without going on Pirates of the Caribbean! That chapter will be up on the same day that the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl movie comes out; on Wednsday(sp? Lol)! I'll be seeing the film anyways. ;) Oh, and as for the Fantasyland thing... Well, its okay, but not when you have to wait for 1 hour to board a 1 1/2 minute ride. :P  
  
Oh, and I don't particularily have any favorite Yu-Gi-Oh characters(besides the ever so beautiful Dark Magician Girl!), but without those guys and gals, how can I make a Yu-Gi-Oh story? And I dislike making new characters... and I suck at it anyway. I don't know if they'll see any shows yet, so we'll see about that. ;)  
  
Anyways, I really do think that Rebecca is annoying. Same with the english version of Otogi/Duke. He's got the same voice actor as that Mantaro/Kid Muscle in that Ultimate Muscle/Kinnikuman anime. Ugh. :P  
  
Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! :)  
  
NOTES FOR Dark-Autumn: Yeah, I like Splash Mountain too. Though it scared me quite a bit when I was little! LoL, I swear that thing looks like a kid's ride... :I  
  
Now this is kinda queerish, In real life AND on da' net I'm always being followed by annoying girls!(LoL, just kiddin' about the annoying part, you peoples are all very cool!) Now if only the person that I like would do the same. :(  
  
Ah well! Whatcha gonna do? :) 


	15. Scene 14: Winnie the Pooh!

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 14: Winnie the Pooh?!?!  
  
Rebecca kept stomping her foot on the ground in anger, "Goddammit goddammit goddammit! What the hell happened to the Country Bears?!" Honda sighed, "Geez, kid! Do you act this way around your parents?!" Rebecca glared at the cast member lady who was standing nearby. The little blondie trotted over to her and whined, "What did you do to the Country Bears, lady?! Teddy wanted to see it so badly but now he can't!" The cast member lady chuckled, "I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault that it's gone! Mr. Eisner decided to replace the Country Bears with another bear attraction; Winnie the Pooh!" Rebecca looked up at the sign on the wooden tunnel above her, and it said 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'. Jonouchi chuckled and whispered to Honda, "I betcha they got rid of them Country Bears because of the lame ass movie that went by the same name!" Honda chuckled along with him. Yugi went up to the cast member lady and asked, "So this is a ride?" The lady said, "It sure is. Its a kiddie ride, though. If you're going on, I'll tell ya the locations of the Hidden Mickeys." Bakura pondered, "What is a Hidden Mickey?" The lady explained, "Throughout the many Disney properties, such as theme parks, the people involved with the creation of the rides will usually put in the traditional Mickey Mouse heads in the rides. Like for instance, this ride has an outline of a Hidden Mickey in the honey later on in the ride." Yugi asked, "How much Hidden Mickeys are there in Disneyland?" "I can't say for sure. I'm guessing there's over 800. And you wouldn't believe how many there are in DisneyWorld!" Rebecca clapped her hands, "Yippee! From now on I'll be looking for Hidden Mickeys everywhere!" Honda snickered, "Maybe that'll keep her quiet for now!"  
  
Rebecca then started to run through the line, "Let's go, people! There's no one in line!" Jonouchi groaned, "That brat has got to slow down on the sugar!" Everywhere followed suit, and found themselves standing in front of a strange half-honeycomb car. Honda and Jonouchi both began to sweat, "Ya mean we gotta ride in these things?" Just then, Rebecca pulled both of them in, and the safety bars locked. Everyone else just stared in amusement as their two friends were at the mercy of the honeycomb car. They would wait for the next one to come around before it was their turn. Meanwhile, Jonouchi, Honda, and Rebecca looked on as their car took them through The Hundred Acre Woods, where they saw robots of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. Jonouchi sighed, "This ride's kinda babyish, dontcha think?" Honda just shuddered in fear at all the bright colors and the cheery Winnie the Pooh music. The honeycomb car sped on into another very dark room, where everything was windy, and robots of Rabbit, Eeyore, Piglet, and Tigger were holding on for dear life. Rebecca held her teddy bear tightly, "Don't worry, this scary ride will soon be over!" Honda groaned, "You call this scary?" Just then, a large gust of wind shot in Honda's face, causing his hair to stand up as if he were electrocuted. Jonouchi laughed at him, "You look like you're a part of some heavy metal band!"  
  
A narrator's voice spoke through the room, "It was quite the blustery day...." The honeycomb car then went into another room showed Winnie the Pooh falling asleep in a slowly flooding room. They heard another voice, a loud booming voice say, "Heffalumps and woozels! They steal your honey; beware, beware!" Jonouchi giggled to himself. Honda turned to him and asked, "What's so funny? And what's with that perverted look on your face?!" Jonouchi snickered, "Oh nothing... It's just what the narrator said.... hehehh...." Honda sighed and looked towards the next room they were heading to. It was filled with a bunch of cardboard cutouts of strange cartoony creatures and weird noises. Rebecca yelled out, "Oh oh! I found a Hidden Mickey! It's there in the honey, just like the lady told me!" Jonouchi groaned, "Well good for you... ugh..." The car eventually came to the final room, which showed Winnie the Pooh and his friends having cake at a party. Honda cheered, "Yeah! It's over! Hoorah!" Jonouchi laughed, "Ya got that right! Awright, we're free!" Soon, the car deposited them outside, and they would have to wait for their other friends to get off the ride.  
  
When the rest of the group emerged from the ride's exit, they noticed everyone looked bored. Well, everyone but Bakura. He looked as if he was scared out of his wits. Honda chuckled and asked him, "Okay Bakura, what's your story this time?" Bakura just shivered and exclaimed, "It w-was horrible! H-Heffalumps and W-Woozels! T-They were the m-most horrific thing I-I-ve ever s-seen!" Jonouchi sighed, "Gee Bakura, you never fail to amuse me!" Yugi laughed, "Aw c'mon, guys! Don't make fun of him!" Jonouchi snickered, "But this is Winnie the Pooh we're talking about! And anyway, the park closes at midnight, right? Well, we've got only a bit over two hours left, so let's use this time to hit some more killer rides!" Honda laughed again, "Well lookie here, Jonouchi actually is usin' his cerebellum for once!" Jonouchi ran up to Honda and shot out his fist, trying to look macho, "I'll cerebellum you!" Yugi laughed and just said, "Come on, let's go then!"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Next time, the crew delves into the Indiana Jones Adventure ride. But will Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura be able to find out that it's JUST a ride? Stay tuned, my little pawns, er... I mean, friends. :)  
  
"And I'm gonna show them da power of da pants!" ~ Neemon, Digimon Frontier  
  
"My son is.... unique." ~ Bruce Banner's father, The Hulk  
  
"Back to you, f---ers!" ~ Bruce, Bruce Almighty  
  
"Where we're going we don't need 'roads'." ~ Dr. Brown, Back to the Future  
  
NOTES: Yes, I know, this was the shortest chapter ever. But the next one will be much bigger! Promise! :O  
  
Oh, and I don't really know much about Bakura's japanese character that much. So I perceive him as a nice guy who helps others when needed. It makes his evil form much more evil! :P  
  
Ah, and for that one person who needed to know, it was not Jonouchi that didn't know what a restaurant was, it was Rebecca. Oh yeah, and I didn't think I made Bakura say too much big words. At least I didn't think so. :I  
  
One more thing, Otogi's legs are even skinnier than Anzu's. LOL. 


	16. Scene 15: The Indiana Jones Adventure

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 15: The Indiana Jones Adventure  
  
Yugi and the gang raced over to Adventureland, a place inside Disneyland that was themed to look like a lush jungle, with little huts and tourist gear everywhere. Yugi asked Jonouchi while running along, "Um, just why are we running?" "We're runnin' because someone told me that this ride has the longest line in Disneyland! If we wait any longer, than the line'll get longer!" Bakura laughed, "You do have a point there! I'm surprised that you're actually determined to go on a Disneyland ride; I thought that you didn't like this place!" Jonouchi blushed, "W-Well, I d-don't! Its j-just that I don't wanna let you g-guys down! That's all!" Honda peered at him, "A likely excuse." "Well at least I thought of one! Hmmph!" Soon the gang got into Adventureland, and where surrounded by lots of huge strange trees and other various jungle... stuff. Jonouchi's nose started to perk up as he caught the smell of something, "Oh baby I smell somethin' good! Where's it comin' from?!" Jonouchi looked ahead and saw a restaurant called 'The Bengal Barbecue'. His mouth started to water, "PRIME RIBS HERE I COME!!!" But before he could make a dash for the food, Anzu grabbed him by his collar and held him back, "Just look at you, Jonouchi! C'mon, it's not time to pig out! We have a ride to find!" Shizuka pulled out her Disneyland map and said, "Well, if we're by this restaurant here, then the ride we're looking for is....... right behind us!" Everyone looked behind them and saw a sign saying, 'The Idiana Jones Adventure: The Temple of the Forbidden Eye. Brought to you by Disney and George Lucas." Jonouchi whispered to Honda, "Hey, isn't old man Disney dead?" "Ugh... the sign's talking about the COMPANY, not the man! Sheesh, Jonouchi..."   
  
Picture of the sign!:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disneyland/adventureland/attra  
  
ctions/indianajones/DSC02156.jpg  
  
Just then, Bakura and Yugi both felt something awkward stirring in their pants. (Git yer mind outta da gutta!) Anzu looked back and noticed the two boys were starting to run in place. Anzu scratched her head, "What's wrong with you guys? Are you suddenly into tap dancing?"Both of the boys blushed and shot their heads back and forth in embarassment. Anzu pondered, "Well, if it's not dancing, then what is it?" Yugi groaned and managed to blurt out, "N-Number t-two...!!!" Anzu scratched her head again, "What's number two mean? Two feet? Two boys? Two.................. OH! I GET IT NOW! YOU WANT TO P-...." Bakura blurted out, "We gotta go use the restroom! We haven't used it all day!" Honda laughed, "Well that sure was smart of you two!" Little Rebecca jumped up and down and started whining, "Let's go on the ride already! NOW NOW NOW, GODAMMIT!!!!" Anzu sighed, "Well, what do we do? You two are boys; you can hold it in, right?" Bakura frowned and mumbled, "Does it look like we can hold it in?!" Yugi stammered and spoke very quickly, "Youguysgoaheadontherideandwe'llmeetupwithyoulaterokay?! Bye!" With that, the two sped off in search of a restroom. Otogi shrugged, "Well, you heard the guys!" And with that, the rest of the group headed towards the line.  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
  
  
Yugi and Bakura had just finished their 'business' in the restroom, and were on their way back to the Indiana Jones Adventure ride line. The line took them through a dense jungle, that led past some excavators' tents and such. It looked as if some archaeologists were here. There were old crates and boxes all around, and what looked like some large artifacts and statues were being packed up. The strange thing was, nobody was around. Yugi looked to Bakura, "This is weird, I thought that this ride was supposed to be packed with alot of people! But there's not a soul in sight! Is this even the ride?" Bakura shrugged, "Maybe. We should probably go a bit further just to be sure." Yugi and Bakura made their way around some crates, and saw before them an ancient temple. They both followed their curiosity and walked up a small rope bridge that led up to the temple's entrance. As they neared the entrance, Bakura noticed some strange hieroglyphs on the outside walls of the temple.Yami Bakura saw what Bakura was seeing, and gasped, "These must be some ancient messages created by an ancient civilization! Maybe they hold the key to finding the rest of the Millenium Items! Maybe this ancient temple holds some secret!"  
  
Yugi gulped as he stared into the dark temple, "S-Should we go in, Bakura?" Bakura gulped too and nodded. They both ventured inside, and went past some very strange paintings and symbols and such. The insides of the temple were lighted by some dimly lit flickering lights that were strung throughout the eerily cold halls. Yugi picked up his walking pace and zipped through the creepy halls. Bakura ran up to him and said, "Yugi, don't tell me your scared?" Yugi nodded his head and sweated. Bakura gulped, "Well to tell you the truth, I am too!" They soon found themselves in a small room that had a bunch of holes in the walls. In the middle of the room was a creepy stone picture of a man about to be devoured by a vicious looking giant snake.Yugi saw this and began to walk even faster! Bakura followed him, "Slow down, Yugi! I don't wanna be alone!" Yugi sighed and let Bakura catch up to him. They made their way through endless tunnels and corridors. Yugi and Bakura eventually entered a room that had a whole bunch of spikes retracting from holes in the ceiling. Some of those sharp spikes even had human skulls poked through them! Yugi gulped, and noticed that the ceiling was being held up by some sturdy bambo sticks. He also noticed a sign that said, 'Don't step on the diamond tiles!'. He looked down to the floor and saw that some of the stone tiles had diamonds engraved in them. Yugi and Bakura slowly made their way past the tiles that were marked, and tried to not step on them. They had almost made it to the end of the long hall, when suddenly Yugi tripped and fell on a diamond tile! Bakura shouted, "Yugi! You weren't supposed to do that!" Just then, the spikes began to emerge from the ceiling. Yugi gasped, "Damn! I'm sorry!" Yugi and Bakura quickly ran to the end of the hall. They started to gasp for air as they realized that they made it.  
  
Bakura chuckled, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come in here after all!" Yugi just frowned at him and continued on his way, "Let's just find a way out of here, Bakura." They passed through a large circular room that had a painting of a lady with a whole bunch of jewels and precious stones around her. Yugi pondered, "I wonder who that woman is? This is the second painting I've seen of her!" Bakura heard some noise coming from a nearby room. He ran inside the dark room, only to find an old projector playing. Yugi came in the room and noticed the projection on the wall. It showed a black and white film of an arabic man in a white tuxedo and a white hat. The man, whom had a cheery face and a small beard, was standing in front of the temple on the projector. The man started to speak with an accent, "Hello friends! I am Salah, friend of Indiana Jones! You lucky tourists are here today at the Temple of the Forbidden Eye to receive a gift! The mayan god, Mara, 'may' bestow upon you one of three gifts: Eternal Youth, Earthly Riches, or Future Knowledge. But first you must know this: She can peer into your soul, and will only give one of these three gifts to those who are pure of heart! And be forewarned, that if you are not one who is chosen to receive a gift, or if you look into the eyes of Mara, you may wind up like this lady here!"  
  
The projector then showed a before and after shot of an old woman who looked fine at first, but the second shot of her showed her as a rotting corpse. Yugi and Bakura gulped as they saw this. Salah spoke up again, "Do not worry though, you will be transported through the temple by one of our fine jeeps; they are state of the art, indeed! Oh, and one more thing: If you ever catch sight of the intrepid exlporer, Indiana Jones, please do inform me, because he has been missing for three weeks already! He was last seen heading into the temple, so I am wondering if he's alright...."  
  
" Yugi backed off a bit, but then saw Bakura running ahead of him into the next room yelling, "Come on, Yugi! I want to know about the future!" Yugi just gasped, "W-What are you talking about?! Wait for me!" Yugi eventually caught up with Bakura, who was being boarded onto one of the LARGE jeeps, ready to be taken into the Temple.  
  
Picture of the jeep loading area!:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandreso  
  
rt/disneyland/adventureland/attractions/indianajones/photos/DSC01031.JPG  
  
Yugi quickly jumped into the front row of the jeep with Bakura, and snapped on his safety restraints. Yugi sighed, "I hope you know what you're getting us into, Bakura..." Bakura started to grit his teeth, "You know what.. *gulp*... I think I've changed my mind!" Just then, the jeep started to move forward, and a voice blared from a radio attached to the jeep, "This is Salah speaking with you! Prepare yourselves to enter the chamber where Mara is! Just remember to not look into her eyes, or else!" The jeep quickly turned to a dark room that featured three doors that had different statues of Mara's head atop each one. A booming voice came out of nowhere saying, "YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE DOOR OF EARTHLY RICHES! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!" Yugi and Bakura gripped onto their seats in fear as the jeep headed towards a golden door.  
  
Picture of the door chamber:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disne  
  
yland/adventureland/attractions/indianajones/photos/DSC01461.jpg  
  
Once inside, they heard what sounded like a creepy choir of children singing an inaudible yet haunting melody. The jeep drove into a dark golden room that featured a huge Mara head at the end of the huge hall. The voice came again, "LOOK INTO MY EYES, SO I CAN SEAL YOUR DOOM!" Yugi and Bakura shut their eyes, and then their jeep violently swerved to the left, into a dark greenish hall that had some intimidating statues of snakes that had electricity flowing around them. The jeep was about to head through a pair of large doors which had frightening noises coming from behind it, but suddenly Indiana Jones appeared, blocking the doors!  
  
Picture of Indy blocking the doors:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disne  
  
ylandresort/disneyland/adventureland/attractions/indianajones/photos/DSC01051.JPG  
  
Bakura clapped his hands together, "Oh thank goodness we're saved, Yugi, we're really saved!" Yugi sighed, "That's what YOU think..." Just then, Indiana Jones yelled out, " Ugh, tourists! It had to be tourists! Go to the left! It's your only way out!" Suddenly the jeep revved up and quickly drove through a dark corridor, with the Indiana Jones theme music blaring out. The jeep then almost drove off a cliff into a whole bunch of magma below them! It turned just in time, but then drove into more trouble; Yugi and Bakura held on as they drove through a chamber of rotting skeletons that came to life!  
  
Picture of the skeletal chamber of death:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disn  
  
eyland/adventureland/attractions/indianajones/photos/DSC01468.jpg  
  
Yugi gasped as the skeletons tried to reach out and grab him; others seemed to just drop from the ceiling and tried to latch onto the jeep! Some even popped out of nowhere and scared the crap out of Yugi and Bakura! Bakura yelled out, "Why did we have to go in this temple, why?!?!" Yugi groaned, "It was all your fault anyway!" The jeep violently swerved into another room, and it was filled with bugs everywhere! They were on the walls and the ceiling, and as the jeep moved on, a whole bunch of squishing sounds could be heard. Yugi felt like he was going to barf. The jeep then drove down a steep hill, barely crashing into a hill of skulls, and then turned 'round into a dark chamber. As the jeep zoomed on through, Yugi lowered his head, to avoice getting his hair entangled in the overhead vines. Their jeep swiftly dodged a whole lot of branches, and found itself out of the dark room. Bakura began to sweat, "Hey Yugi, is it getting a bit hot in here?" Yugi peered off the side of the jeep, and noticed that they were on a not so sturdy looking bridge that hung feet above molten lava! A statue nearby(that resembled Mara) began to shoot green lasers at the jeep, but luckily it dodged them. The jeep zoomed 'cross the bridge, and into a weird, slimy area. Bakura could hear the voice of Indy, "Watch out for anything that slithers!" Suddenly, a giant snake appeared near Bakura!  
  
Picture of the giant slithery one:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneyl  
  
andresort/disneyland/adventureland/attractions/indianajones/photos/DSC01471.jpg  
  
Bakura hastily transformed into Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura yelled out to the giant snake, "Stop right there or I will cast you into the bowels of hell, foolish anaconda!" Suddenly, the snake lunged at Yami Bakura, causing him to wet his pants, "Shit! Er... I mean....perfect..." Yami Bakura transformed back into regular Bakura, leaving him to his own devices. The jeep revved up again, and drove down into a strange hallway, with paintings of skeletal soldiers all over the walls. The paintings weren't the only things on the walls, though. Many holes were engraved in the wall too, and arrows started to shoot out of them! The jeep zoomed on through, and Yugi and Bakura ducked down to avoid getting hit.Their jeep soon made a sharp turn into a jungle-like corridor. As the jeep moved slowly down this hall, they noticed Indiana Jones hanging from a rope above them. He yelled, "Let me in! Hurry!.... Oh no! Go back now!" Suddenly, a large boulder came rolling down the corridor, straight for the jeep that held Yugi and Bakura! They both held onto eachother tightly as the boulder quickly rolled towards them. Indy spoke up again, "Go forward now! You've got to trust me!" The jeep then started to drive towards the giant ball. Yugi screamed, "Gahhh! We're gonna be killed!!!"  
  
Picture of the boulder:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandr  
  
esort/disneyland/adventureland/attractions/indianajones/photos/DSC01042.JPG  
  
Just before they could collide with the boulder, the jeep shot down a trap door and went below it! Eventually, they got back to the loading area, and saw Indy one last time, standing in front of a destroyed boulder. He just said, "Phew... Well, that wasn't so hard...." Just then, the radio turned on again, "This is Salah again! Welcome back, I am glad that you are okay! Now do not forget to take your personal belongings as you unlatch your safety belts." Yugi and Bakura both groaned as the jeep stopped. Yugi was the first to speak, "Bakura, let's not wander into these places ever again..." "You can say that again.... arghhh.... I think I need to go potty again...." "Great.... after we find our friends, we can go on Pirates of the Caribbean...." "Oh goody, more thrill rides.... I think I'm gonna barf...."  
  
To Be Continued!...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Next time, the gang goes on the Pirates of the Caribbean! Funny, that's the same day the movie comes out. Hmmm... Coincidence? I think not!.................... okay, so maybe I just planned it all out.... :I  
  
-Rob  
  
"Two Pikachus walk in a bar..... oh wait, nevermind. They're not of legal age anyway."  
  
~A friend  
  
"You can violate MY rights anytime, Officer Jenny!" ~ Brock, Pokemon  
  
NOTES*boy do I sound menacing*: Paladin Dragoon, teasing isn't a very nice thing to do. It makes me cry, it makes the President of the U.S.A. cry, it makes Senator Lieberman cry, it makes my 3 cats cry, it makes my sister cry, it makes my dog cry, it makes my neighbors cry, it makes.... Oh nevermind. :)  
  
Hmmm... let's see... how can I get payback for that.... Oh! I know! I betcha that out of all the Zoids characters that you'd marry, it'd be... Harry Champ! LoLLoLLoLLOL....  
  
(Just kiddin', you know I'm just playin' around with ya!)  
  
:)  
  
OH, and one more thing for all those out there that plan to ride this attraction at Disneyland, you just may wanna read this, LOL:  
  
http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disneyland/adventu  
  
reland/attractions/indianajones/photos/DSC00064.jpg 


	17. Scene 16: The Pirates of the Caribbean

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 16: The Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Rebecca, and Otogi were busy waiting for Yugi and Bakura to join up with them. They were waiting right outside of the entrance to The Pirates of the Caribbean, which was a large stone arch that led up into a fancy building. Yugi and Bakura rushed over to the rest of the group, sweating. Honda sighed, "What took you, guys?" Yugi chuckled, "Oh, we went on the Indiana Jones Adventure ride, but at first we thought it was real!" Jonouchi placed his hands on his hips and laughed maniacly, "Nyah ha ha! I can't believe you two! You guys were that scared that you thought it was REAL?!" Anzu elbowed Jonouchi hard in the middle of his gloating, "Don't even talk, Jonouchi! I saw you holding onto Rebecca when we got to the big snake!" Jonouchi gasped, "Wh-What are you talking about?! I-I did n-nothing l...." Rebecca giggled, "I told ya! Jonouchi loves me! He's just being mean so he can hide his true feelings, but he can't keep up this act any longer! Tee hee!" Jonouchi fell down onto the ground(anime style!), and Honda just nodded his head, "As much as I'd hate to think of it, the girl may be right." Jonouchi leaped up and shot his fist out at him, "How d'ya want your knuckle sandwich? With or without ketchup?!"  
  
Yugi chuckled, "Alright guys, no fighting around the little kids!" Jonouchi crossed his arms, "Well it ain't true!" Honda put his hands in his pockets and headed to the Pirates line, "Whatever, Jonouchi." Yugi and the rest of the group followed Honda around the spiral path that would lead into the building where the ride was. At the doors to the ride, Shizuka saw a plaque on the wall that read, 'Ye may get wet!'. Shizuka asked Yugi, "Do you get soaked on this ride, Yugi?" "I'm sorry Shizuka, I've never been on this ride before. Not even at Tokyo Disneyland!" "Why?" "Well, you see.... I have this slight fear of..... Pirates." Jonouchi overheard and took off his blue jacket, "If ya don't like pirates, then you probably shouldn't read this manga(comic book) called One Piece. The whole thing is about Pirates!" Yugi stammered, "H-Hey! I'm not that scared of them!" Jonouchi laughed, "Alright alright, I'm only kiddin'. Here Shizuka, you can have my jacket so ya don't get wet." Shizuka took the jacket from him and smiled, "Thanks, big brother. You're amazing." Jonouchi shot his head up, "That's right, I am a pretty amazing guy!" Otogi chuckled, "Yeah, amazingly conceited! Now let's go, I'm plannin' on takin' my boat and my bonnie lass with me! Arrr!" Otogi began to speak with a pirate accent and put his arm around Shizuka, causing Honda nearby to look on in stupidity. Honda groaned, "What sort of pick up line is THAT?!"  
  
The group walked into the building, and inside was something strange. It was as if they were transported to the pirate times! They began to walk through the line again, and they walked over a small wooden boat port. Eventually they arrived at their boats, and the group got inside the green one. Bakura started shivering again, "I-Is it too late t-to get off?" A lurching sound came from beneath the boat, and it then launched off into a murky swamp area in the darkness. Jonouchi grinned, "It is now!" The boat slowly made it's way through the swamp, passing by a dimly lit restaurant and some fireflies. Anzu laughed, "Wow, it's beautiful!" Yugi quickly made a pass at her face, blushing as he notice something else that was beautiful, to him. Rebecca cupped her ear, "Ya hear that, guys?" Everyone stayed quiet, as they heard the sounds of crickets and other insects. Soon they heard a banjo being played. The boat passed by an old house, that had an old guy rocking back and forth on his chair. Jonouchi laughed quietly, "Well howdy, partner! How's it going?!" The old man didn't say anything, he just continued rocking. Jonouchi mumbled, "You'd think he was a robot." The boat drifted into a dark corridor, and a creepy deep voice started to rise from nearby. Honda pondered, "I wonder what that could be." Everyone gasped in shock as the boat came closer to the voice and found that it was coming from a skull that was hanging on the wall above them! The skull moved it's bony mouth, "Beware, there be rough waters ahead, mateys. Hold on tight. And remember.... deaD meN telL nO taleS....." Everyone grabbed onto the handle bars infront of them as the boat plummeted into the dark chamber ahead.  
  
*SPLASH* The boat sent a whole bunch of water flying everywhere. Jonouchi raised his arms, with water dripping from all sides, "Dammit! I'm soaked!" Rebecca giggled, "Not one drop of water hit me!" Jonouchi just growled at her. Just then, the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song started playing as the boat drifted through an old cavern, "Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates' Life For Me!". Eventually the boat met another, smaller drop, that didn't get anybody wet. Well, Bakura WAS wet, but a different kind of wet, if you know what I mean. Their boat drifted past a creepy skeleton pirate that was controlling the wheel(forgot the real name) of a destroyed ship, with thunder and lightning booming behind it. They then drifted past another skeleton, that was holding a bottle of alcohol in its' bony hand. The next part of the cavern showed a large room filled to the brim with valuable gold and priceless treasures and jewels and gems. Atop the mountain of treasure was a skeleton, that looked as if he tried to get away with it all. An eery voice shot by, saying, ".....he knows of the cursed treasure....." Bakura grabbed onto Yugi who was grabbing onto Anzu, whom was soaking wet. Honda looked backwards at them, and slowly turned his head forward again, thinking, {I'm not even going to ask.}.  
  
Soon, the boat was emerging from the cavern, into a whole bunch of fog and mist! Jonouchi's eyes bulged out, "Damn, even with my eyes poppin' out like some deranged toon character I can't see!" Honda sat back, "Wait a second... It's clearing up!" And as it did, a giant pirate ship appeared! The captain of the ship was ordering his mates to fire the cannons at the fortress infront of them. The fortress started firing back too! As the little boat made it's way through the crossfire, little Rebecca held onto her teddy bear, "Don't you worry, Teddy! Those mean old pirates won't get their ugly old hands on you!" Jonouchi rubbed his face, "Not this Teddy crap again! Why would pirates even want that disgusting thing?! Give me a break." Rebecca just blew a raspberry at the boy. She then pointed up towards shadows of a couple men fighting, "Look up there! There's a Hidden Mickey on that guys' head!" Jonouchi laid back and groaned, "I'm ecstatic." Their boat soon entered a burning town, and a band of pirates were trying to drown an old man in a well. The man gurgled, "I'll never tell you where the treasure is!" The pirate captain swung his sword, "You'd better tell me soon, or you'll be swimmin' with the sharks!" Just then, a woman peered out of a window, "Don't tell them, papa!" Just then, a pirate shot at her, causing her to emit a bloodcurdling scream. Yugi stood up in the boat, "I've got to stop this now!" Jonouchi grabbed his arm, "Sit down, Yugi. It's only a ride, and those people are actually robots. Very real looking robots, but still robots."  
  
The boat made its way through the burning village, and the pirates' theme song came on again as the pirates sang during the town's destruction, "Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates' Life For Me! We Ravage And Rage While Lookin' For Loot, Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho! We Pillage And Plunder And Don't Give A Hoot, Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho! Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates' Life For Me!". Jonouchi and Honda stood up and started to sing along with the pirates. Shizuka blushed, "Well this sure is embarrasing!" Otogi smiled, "Just pretend you don't know 'em." The boat drifted into an almost burnt out building, passing by a jail cell. Inside were a few prisoners that were trying to escape by coaxing the nearby dog(whom had the keys) to come near them. Pity, if only they'd gone through the back side. :P  
  
Their boat passed by a bunch of pirates that were having a shootout among alot of TNT barrels and dynamite crates. Idiots. The boat was then pulled upwards on a slant, which obviously meant the end of the ride was near. Jonouchi and Honda gripped the bars tightly, Honda saying, "Alright, I bet this is gonna be a HUGE drop!" "Here we go, Honda!.............................." The boat's drop was only two feet high. Jonouchi and Honda started to groan, "They sure fooled us two!" The boat then made it's way back to where they started from, at the port. Yugi and everyone disembarked, but Bakura needed some help getting out since he was wiggling too much in fright.  
  
As they exited the building, Jonouchi laughed at Anzu, "Well well, aren't we lookin' perky tonight, aye?!" Anzu frowned at him and covered her chest, "It's just very cold and I'm soaking wet from that ride; do you have a problem, Jonouchi?" He just chuckled, "Oh nooo..... I'm sure getting scared now!.. Wait a sec, I smell.... *sniff sniff* CHURROS!" Jonouchi ran ahead aimlessly into the streets and alleyways of New Orleans Square. Anzu sighed, "Well, Yugi, we better go find him before he gets into more trouble." Yugi nodded and ran ahead and followed the sound of his friend's footsteps....  
  
To Be Continued!......  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Next time, get ready for the terror and the madness of one of the greatest rides at Disneyland: The Haunted Mansion. When Yugi and everyone stumble unwittingly inside of the old mansion, will they ever find a way outside before it's too late? Prepare yourselves....   
  
-Rob  
  
("And then next week me and Arima are going to Disneyland!" ~ Yukino Miyazawa  
  
"Wow, can I go to?! Pretty please?!" ~ Asaba "NO WAY." ~ Yukino  
  
-His and Her Circumstances/Kare Kano)  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl movie preview thoughts: As most of you should know, today (July 9th) is the day when the Pirates of the Caribbean film comes out in theaters across America. The neat thing is that this is Disney's first ever PG-13 film that is under the Disney label. Of course, we're still waiting for the day a NC-17 Disney film comes out(Think of it; Herbie the LOVE Bug!), lol. Anyways, in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie, there are evil Pirates that have found Aztec Gold. Although there was a terrible curse placed upon the gold that turns the pirates into undead skeletons whose' true forms can be seen only in the moonlight. As undead skeletons, they cannot enjoy food, s-x, or even life in general, so they want to reverse the curse(At least thats what I've been told). And now, Will Turner's(played by Orlando Bloom, that Lord of the Rings elve guy Legolas), who is a blacksmith, wife is kidnapped by the undead pirates. Will decides to rescue her(duh) by teaming up with another pirate: Jack Sparrow(played by Johnny Depp, that Edward Scissorhands guy). The evil undead pirate's ship is called the Black Pearl, and even the British army can't stop these undead creepy dudes alone. And so, the great adventure begins. From what I've heard from people who've seen the film(in sneak peaks unavailable to the public), they said it was awesome, and that there are MANY references to the ride. Even the theme song is successfully integrated into the movie without being corny! And the awesome and creepy special effects are done by ILM, the Star Wars SFX guys. The movie's directed by the same guy who directed Escape From N.Y., so you know this isn't some Disney kids' film. If you do see the movie, be sure to stay for the credits. There's a neat little thing at the end. ;)  
  
Favorite lines from the trailer of the film: "Ya best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner, YOU'RE IN ONE."  
  
"We're talking vicious, cruel, demented pirates who can't be killed."  
  
Notes to Sailor-Angel: Thanks as usual; I'm glad you're enjoyin' the story. ^_^  
  
Notes to Muka: Glad to hear there's another D-Land fan out there. I'll consider the DCA(California Adventure) idead. :)  
  
Notes to Paladin-Dragoon: Yeah, I disliked that Country Bears movie too. At least the Pirates of the Caribbean and Haunted Mansion films won't be terrible by the looks of things. ^_^; 


	18. Scene 17: thE haunteD mansioN parT 1

yugI's mosT happiesT placE oN eartH  
  
scenE 17: thE haunteD mansioN (parT 1)  
  
Go to http://www.grimghosts.com for pictures and more info, lol.  
  
//10:30 PM, New Orleans Square//  
  
  
  
Jonouchi ran all the way down an alleyway of New Orleans Square, passing some little shops and painters whom were painting pictures of people. He sniffed the air, "Aha! The old Jonouchi senses tells me that the churros are this-a way!" Just as he followed blindly(and stupidly) the smell, he ended up running straight into the side of a building. Jonouchi started to see stars float around his head, "Ohhh! Check this outtt! Pwetty widdle stars fly awound Jonouchee's widdle head!" Anzu came up from behind him and slapped him, knocking him back to consciousness. Jonouchi grabbed his head and exclaimed, "Whoa, I almost thought I lost it there!" Anzu sighed and crossed her arms, "You never even had it, Jonouchi." Just then, Jonouchi peered down an alleyway, which was almost pitch-black, but he managed to see a little boy, who looked like he was glowing blue slightly. Jonouchi blinked for a sec, trying to see if what he saw was real. Anzu looked at him, puzzled. Jonouchi started to walk cautiously down the alleyway to see if anyone was there. Yugi and the rest of the group caught up to him. Yugi panted, "W-Well, we finally found you, Jonouchi! W-Why are you going down this alley? Dontcha think its kinda creepy?" Jonouchi scratched his head as he continued along, "I thought I saw someone, Yugi." Everyone just looked at eachother and shrugged, following Jonouchi's lead. Suddenly, a loud ringing of bells were heard, and they were coming from the end of the alley. Jonouchi picked up his speed and sprinted down the alley, sweating, as if someone was calling him. Yugi and the others started to run too. Honda yelled out, "Hey Jonouchi! Yer actin' like you're possessed! Slow down!" And he did slow down, because on the other side of the alley was...  
  
... a train station, a restaurant that had a live jazz band, a large elegant fountain, and a churro stand. Jonouchi ran over to the churro stand with glee, "I found it I found it!" To his dismay, there was a semi-long line. Jonouchi's mouth dropped, "Its here! My churros!" Everyone stopped at the short churro line and took their breaths. Otogi managed to say, "Y'know, you guys sure do a lot of unnecessary running!" Rebecca laughed, "Well, what can I say? Jonouchi here probably has two stomachs!" Shizuka giggled, "Well, I never did understand how he could eat so much and not gain a pound of fat..." Jonouchi raised a finger(pick whatever one, harhar) and exclaimed, "Well, you see, there really is a secret zen to my lack of fat; you see...." Just then, the guy up front at the snack stand yelled 'NEXT!'. Jonouchi went over to the guy and grinned, "Awright, I want two churros to go, bud!" But as Jonouchi opened his eyes to see the snack stand, instead he was greeted by a boy, but his face was like a zombie and he was glowing blueish! Jonouchi screamed in fright and rubbed his eyes, but only saw a regular employee before his eyes. The employee sighed and said, "What would ya like already?" Jonouchi beamed up, "Yeah, I wanna a churro or two!" The employee just put up a sold out sign, nodding his head in shame.  
  
Jonouchi fell to the ground, sobbing cartoonishly. Anzu sighed, "Don't be a baby!" Nearby, there were a group of boys complaining, "No! I'm going on with him!" "But then who am I riding with?!" "No one! Go by yourself, Mr. Camp Volunteer!" Just then, the smaller boys just left an angry teenager, whom was about 17 years old, and had black hair and... oh you've seen him before in an earlier chapter! The teenager just stomped on the ground and yelled back at the kids whom were passing through a pair of creepy iron gates, "Well good riddance! And I've got a name; its Robert! Robert!!" The boy then stomped over to a nearby bench and sat down, mumbling to himself. Nearby that scene, was a girl who looked to be around the age of 13 or 14. A boy nearby was following her and was complaining, "Aw c'mon, Mel! Why don't we go on It's A Small World? I heard that ride is cool!" Melissa sighed and just said, "But Loki, whoever told you that was playing a joke on you, you dummy!" Loki shot out his tongue in spite, "Nyah nyah! I betcha jsut don't want me to have fun, right?" The girl turned around quickly and her head grew enormously enormous(anime style!), "FOR THE LAST TIME THEY WERE PLAYING A JOKE ON YOU, LOKI!!!!!!" Loki just stammered, "W-Whoa, she's turning into Leena from Zoids!" Melissa groaned and sat down on a nearby bench, not knowing that Robert was sitting nearby, with a depressed look on his face. Loki just crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, but I just can't go on anymore rides until we go on It's A Small World!" Melissa mumbled to herself on the bench, "This stinks, now I have to go on the Haunted Mansion by myself..." Robert started to mumble too, "This stinks, I've gotta go on this ride by myself....". Just then, the two looked at eachother in surprise. Robert just backed off and started blushing, "Hey! What're you doing sittin' by me?! Are you o-one of those evil stalker girls that have come to kidnap me?! Well you'll never take me alive!!!"   
  
Loki laughed, "Hahaha! Hey Mr., the way you said that made it sound way too wronggg!" Robert turned red in both embarrassment and anger, "Hey hey! You can't call ME Mr.! My name's Robert and I just turned 17! And just how old are you, MR.?!" Loki started to count on his fingers, and then took off his shoes and started to count on his toes, with question marks appearing behind him. Melissa snapped her fingers and stood up, smiling, "Hey I know! Robert, I need to go on the Haunted Mansion with SOMEBODY, so will you come with me this just this once? They say the fun is twice as much with a friend!" Robert groaned, "Yeah.... they said that in the 50's...." He then turned his face back to Mel's and started blushing for some reason. He just stood awkwardly straight up and blurted out, "Even though you're some total stranger who's probably gonna kill ,e afterwards, what the heck, you're a girl anyway; Its against my code of ethics to let one down, unless she's an evil stalker! Hahaha...!!" Mel chuckled, "What a strange sense of humor.... Well let's go already, Rob!" Loki sat nearby eating from a bag of popcorn and laughed with his mouth full, "Heehehehee! Looks like someone actually has a crush on Mel Mel for a change!" Robert's head shot back and gave him an evil glare while his face was red, while Mel did the same thing. Loki just backed off and ate his popcorn elsewhere. Robert just sulked and blushed at the same time as he walked through the iron bars with Melissa, "Why is it that every single human has to make fun of me?!" Melissa just laughed at his situation, "I think you're exaggerating there, dude. Haha..."  
  
Meanwhile, Jonouchi saw Melissa and Robert walk through the iron gates into the slight fog. Jonouchi gulped, "T-That looks just like a B-horror movie! The young unsuspecting couple walks in past the weird gates and then..." Bakura peeked up, "Ah! That looks interesting kinda! Let's go check it out; maybe they're doing something special over there!" Jonouchi groaned and followed Bakura and the others past the iron gates. Too bad he didn't notice that the gate had an old rusty plate that said, "The Haunted Mansion"....  
  
To be continued!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
This was mostly just a filler for tomorrows story where they actually enter the mansion, but there;s a few neat jokes in there anyway, so lol... :)  
  
So next time, beware... when they enter... the HAUNTED MANSION.....   
  
Oh yeah, I saw Pirates of the Caribbean the movie, and it ROCKED. Gotta love that evil little monkey named Jack... Oh, and stay after the end credits stop rolling, there's a VERY creepy scene that may hint to a sequel. :o  
  
Oh, and Paladin Dragoon, I hope ya don't mind if I added you into the story. I need a pawn, er, friend to be in that scene and I think one more in the next chapter, lol. ^_^; 


	19. Scene 18: THE HAUNTED MANSION part 2

Yugi's Most Scariest.... er, Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 18: THE HAUNTED MANSION part 2  
  
//10:45 PM//  
  
Pictures for this scene from Disneyland:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/neworleans.html  
  
Robert and Melissa slowly walked down the slightly winding cement path that led to the grand looking Mansion. Robert looked back and noticed Yugi's group behind him. Robert snickered and poked Melissa. Melissa jumped back and stammered, "W-What are you doing? Are you trying to flirt with-..." Robert just blushed and shook his head, "No! You see that group of foreigners over there? Well, they seem pretty clueless about this Mansion... maybe we could scare up a few laughs, if you know what I mean!" Melissa pondered about it for a moment and snapped her fingers, "Ah! You want to make them think that this Mansion is..." Robert gave a wide grin and carried out his plan. Just as Yugi and the group stepped in through the iron gates, Robert came up to them and looked frightened, "You guys! You mustn't take another step forward!" Otogi pointed at him, "Waitaminute! You're that guy from the restaurant!" "Yeah, I know... Anyways, you mustn't head inside this old mansion! Its... its...." Anzu asked, "Its what?" "Its.... haunted..." Jonouchi yelped in fright and tried to hide behind little Yugi, "No no! Let's go back, Yugi! Please!!! It's not too late!" Just then, Robert ran off to Melissa and chuckled, "Hahaha! One 'em fell for it!" Melissa sighed, "You could've at least explained why its haunted; that would make it more believable." "Don't you see? They're now going to go inside, thinking it ISN'T haunted, and when they find out.... heheheh.... they'll be twice as scared!" "Wow! I never thought of it that way!" Robert blushed and just laughed, "Well, I guess we should head into the ride already! C'mon...!" The two kids ran into the tall white mansion, leaving Yugi and his group behind.  
  
Honda laughed, "Pheh, that teenager probably just wanted to scare us off! I betcha that there's something inside there that he doesn't want us to find!" Jonouchi gasped, "BUT DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM?! HE SAID THAT PLACE IS HAUNTED!!!" Honda groaned, "Did you even listen to me?! Now c'mon, let's go on in and check it out!" Anzu, Shizuka, and Rebecca looked kinda nervous, so Otogi just said, "Listen, you guys can go on in, so I'll stay out here with the girls." Honda just sneered at him playfully, "Well then, I'll just have to make this quick, won't I?" Jonouchi just said, "That girl that was with that boy sure did look familiar though.... Aw, What am I saying? I'll stay out here with Otogi and be nice and..." Just then, Honda started dragging Jonouchi down the cement path with Yugi and Bakura, "No way! I'm gonna prove to you that this place isn't haunted!" "NOOO OH HOOO!!!!!! PLEASE LET ME GO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO INSIDE THAT CREEPY PLACE!!!!!!"  
  
Pictures for the next scene:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/outside.html  
  
Yugi followed alongside Honda down the cement path. He looked on up at the white Mansion, feeling peaceful, yet, a bit fearful at the same time. Yugi also noticed that they passed by some animal gravestones. It was quite strange.... Jonouchi was busy trying to braek free of Honda's grasp, and gasped as he saw a blue transparent figure of a boy; smiling at him. Jonouchi's face turned pale in fear as he watched the boy vanish away. Honda passed by a white hearse, not noticing the fact that the holsters that were intended for the horse, were up in the air, as if there was a horse there... but there wasn't. Too bad Jonouchi noticed it, but was too scared to say anything about it. Honda, Yugi, Bakura, and an unwilling Jonouchi stepped up onto the verandah, and made their ways to a pair of green double doors. The doors were shut though, so Bakura decided to go open them. As his hand got closer to the handles, he began to become overswept with a strange fear when suddenly..... *SLAM* The doors swung right open to reveal an old, gray-haired skinny man in a green tuxedo-like suit. The man bowed down with a creepy smile, "Welcome kind guests! Please make your way in through the threshold so you can begin your.... tour of this wondrous mansion! By the way, my name is Maynard, I've been around this mansion for a very long time.... please, make yourselves...... at home.  
  
Crucial pictures for this scene:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/foyer.html  
  
Yugi and the rest stepped on in, and Maynard shut the doors on them, quietly.... Honda peered around the dimly lit room, and all was quiet. Well, everything was quiet except for Jonouchi's chattering teeth. Bakura cupped his ears and noted, "Hmm... there seems to be the sound of an organ...." Yes, it sounded like an organ was playing a haunting melody, but where was it coming from? Just then, a ghostly voice came from out of nowhere, and it was very deep, "When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls... whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!" Jonouchi gasped, "No way man! That's the time when you have to get your asses out of there!" He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Just then the voice came back, "Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I, am your host. Your ghost host. Heheheh... Kindly step all the way in, please, and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now...." Yugi and Bakura gulped as the wall in front of them opened up, revealing a new room for them to enter, "S-Should we go in, Honda?" Honda gulped too, "What choice do we have? There's nowhere else to go in this little room. But let's stay alert, alright."   
  
very important pictures for this scene!:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/gallery.html  
  
The gang stepped into the room, and the organ stopped playing its haunting music. The group found themselves in a large circular room, surrounded by demonic statues and strange paintings hanging on the walls. They were in a gallery! The gallery is large, eight-sided, and most ornate, of the type where one would hang portraits of patriarchs and nobility. Only four portraits decorate these walls: a stern-faced bearded man, a young woman who holds a parasol, a smiling old lady with a rose, and a smug looking young man. From a ledge between the portraits and the floor, at each corner a stone gargoyle glares down, clutching in its hands each a tall, flickering taper which provide the light. Far above, the ceiling tops the tall chamber in an ornate plastered ceiling.  
  
Just then, the Ghost Host's voice returned, "Our tour begins here, in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state."  
  
There is a moment when all is silent, and then suddenly the room begans to metamorphose of its own accord. Although the striped-wallpapered walls do not appear to move, they lengthened at the top and bottom! All around, the portraits appear to shift as well… the top of the portrait began to rise, while the bottom of the portrait revealed more of the painting! The Ghost Host spoke again, "Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as if you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it only your imagination, hmm?"  
  
Jonouchi and the rest gasped as the young lady with the parasol has found herself atop a fraying tightrope stretched across a river, where a hungry crocodile waits patiently below!  
  
The older gentleman is, in fact, wearing only boxers from the waist down, and is standing atop a keg of dynamite, the fuse having been lit by a nearby candle.  
  
The smug young man is sitting on the shoulders of another man, who sits on the shoulders of another man, who is the only one aware they all three are sinking rapidly into quicksand. And the old woman sits atop her husband's grave and, judging from the bust of him at the bottom and her knowing smile, she put an axe in his head some time ago.  
  
Jonouchi fell back on the floor and tried to make his way backwards to where the wall originally opened. He yelled, "Damn, I gotta get outta here!.... HEY! Why's there a wall here?! There's no exit!!!" The Ghost Host chuckled, "And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows, and no doors! Hehhehheh... Which offers you this chilling challenge: TO FIND A WAY OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!.... Of course, there's always My way..." Just then, thunder started flashing from outside along with lightning, revealing the hanging skeleton of the Ghost Host! Suddenly, the candles blew out, with the only sound being the scream from some horrible spirit, "AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Just then, the candlelights flickered back on. A hidden door slid open in front of the cowering group of teenage boys.  
  
Pictures of the next scene:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/void.html  
  
The Ghost Host's voice returned as the gang slowly walked into the hall behind the hidden door, "Oh! – I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely; the real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together, please." Jonouchi cowered behind Yugi, whom was grabbing onto someone else in front of him. Yugi stammered, "Y-You can protect us, Bakura, if you see any ghosts in front of us, get rid of them!" Unfortunately for Yugi, he found out that he wasn't grabbing Bakura, but he was grabbing a girl! Just then, Robert jumped out from the darkness, scaring Jonouchi. Jonouchi started to cry, "Why me?! Why?!?!" Robert was blushing when he saw Yugi grabbing Melissa, "H-Hey!!! Get your hands off of her! I-I know kung foo!...*okay, maybe not, but I bet he'll believe me!* So get your hands off of my g-.... er, friend!! Yeah, that's it! Get your hands off of my friend right now!" Yugi just blushed and said, "S-Sorry!" Melissa just said as she ran off down the hall with Robert, "I wonder what that was about? And what's up with that kid's hair? Kinda strange..." Robert laughed, "Well, at least we got them scared!" "Yep, we sure did! Hey, can we sing the song while we're on the ride?" Robert was about to grumble about how that would ruin the atmosphere, but she smiled back at him, he just nodded yes while he blushed. Stupid. (a/n: So easily manipulated... lol)  
  
Yugi and the rest continued their way down the creepy hall, being cautious at every turn. Honda sighed, "Maybe we should've just asked those two how to get out of here.... It looks like they know this place pretty well..." Jonouchi fake laughed, "I betcha they were ghosts too!" Bakura chuckled nervously, "I don't think so, Jonouchi...." The Ghost Host's voice emanated through the hall, "There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts all over the world. Actually, we have nine-hundred and ninety-nine happy haunts here... but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers?" Jonouchi walked slowly with fear, but then the Ghost Host boomed out, "IF YOU INSIST ON LAGGING BEHIND, YOU MAY NOT NEED TO VOLUNTEER!" Jonouchi quickly picked up his speed and joined up with Yugi. At the end of the hall were two creepy looking statues that seemed to be WATCHING Yugi's every move. Bakura noticed this and started to explode, both in fear and something else, "Y-Yugi!!! T-Those statues a-are..." Just as Yugi whipped his head back, the statue's heads were back in place. Yugi just shrugged, while Bakura shivered in terror.  
  
Past a turn in the hall, was a strange dark void. Like it was in the middle of nowhere. Just then, a chain of strange black clamshell-like vehicles came rolling on down. The Ghost Host spoke again, "And now, a carriage approaches to take you into the boundless realm of the supernatural. Take your loved ones by the hand, please, and kindly watch your step. Oh yes. And no flash pictures, please, we spirits are frightfully sensitive to bright lights. And by the way, we here at the Haunted Mansion like to call these our 'Doombuggies'..." Jonouchi shook his head, "Nuh uh! No way! I am not going to be hauled away in limbo in some strange black thing! No way!" Just then, Maynard appeared from out of nowhere and pushed the whole group into two Doombuggies; Yugi and Bakura in one, and Jonouchi and Honda in the other. Maynard waved goodbye to the group as their Doombuggies started to move forward, "Have a scary day! Hope ya brought your death certificates!" Jonouchi and Honda just gulped as they heard that. The Ghost Host's voice resonated again, "Do not pull down on the safety bar, please! I will lower it for you. And heed this warning – the spirits will materialize only if you remain safely seated with your hands, arms, feet and legs inside." Just then, the safety bars lowered, making sure no one was able to escape. Jonouchi screamed in terror as his Doombuggy carried him off into the darkness. Another Doombuggy passed by Maynard, and it contained both Robert and Mel. Mel was busy singing the theme song, "Grim Grinning Ghosts Come Out To Socialize! Wheee!" Robert just blushed, saying to himself, "Why is it that I find this both irritating yet lovely at the same time.... *sigh*" Maynard's smiling face popped up by Robert's side of the Doombuggy, causing the boy to shriek in fright. Maynard then playfully said in a deep voice, "I know some call this the make-out ride, but please, do not attempt to do it, unless you want to provoke the spirits, mwaahahahah!!!" Robert just blushed as Mel continued to sing, "Uh, yeah, Mr., I'll keep that in mind." Rob just sighed as his Doombuggy was carried off into the darkness, "Like that'll ever happen to me. Drats, I'm getting depressed on a Disneyland ride, I must be losing it!" Just then Mel screamed out, causing Rob to scream. Rob then gasped, "W-Whats going on?!" Mel just laughed, even though no one could see anything because of the pitch-black darkness, "Haha! Made ya scream!" Rob gulped, "I-I wasn't s-scared!.... okay, that sucks, I really was. Dangit. This sure is gonna be a long ride..."  
  
Meanwhile Jonouchi was gripping onto Honda, "Why is it so dark! Mommy, turn on da lights!" Honda then did something terribly weird, he grabbed onto Jonouchi!, "No, you turn on the lights! Wahhh!" Yes, things certainly weren't looking up for them.  
  
To be continued!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Next time, their Doombuggy trip begins! See the amazing hall of the dead! Gasp in awe at the psychic predictions of Madame Leota! Have a dance at the ball of the dead! Meet the bride that never was! And have a fun little graveyard jamboree at... THE HAUNTED MANSION.  
  
-Rob  
  
Notes: Dark-Autumn, you know I'll be sure to put you in the story soon! For some reason I'm a sucker when it comes to listening to girls' demands, LOL! Well, at least... the NICE ones, as for the bratty stalker girls... no way! 0_0;;;;  
  
Oh, and Maynard is a REAL person. I've met him before on this ride; he's quite funny with his creepy little finger puppets and Mansion jokes, lol. XD 


	20. Scene 19: The Haunted Mansion part 3

Yugi's Most Scariest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 19: The Haunted Mansion (part 3)  
  
Pictures from this scene!:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/hallways.html  
  
Jonouchi and Honda started shivering as their Doombuggy jerked into a strange yet fancy looking room. A suit of armor nearby then started to move, shifting its spear towards Jonouchi and Honda. The two shrieked like little girls, and their shrieks grew even more as the Doombuggy passed by the entrance to a neverending hallway; and in the hallway was a floating candle stick! Jonouchi's eyes bulged out freakishly, while Honda's face turned as pale as a ghost's! The Ghost Host narrator's voice loomed out from nowhere again as the Doombuggy made its way through the haunted room, "We find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat; every room has wall-to-wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills! Shhh, listen!" Jonouchi covered his ears as he could hear what seemed to be like a million creaking doors opening. Just then, the Doombuggy moved into a twisting hallway, that had frightening pictures of corpses hanging on the walls, and horribly scary wallpaper that seemed to be alive! The Doombuggy turned around, making Jonouchi and Honda come face to face with a coffin; which was trying to be opened by a rotting corpse of a man from inside, screaming, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP!!!". The Ghost Host came back on, "All our ghosts have been DYING to meet you! This one can hardly CONTAIN himself!" Jonouchi's face turned pale too as he saw the shocking scene. Up ahead down the hallway was the Doombuggy that had Robert and Melissa inside of it. Robert shuddered in fear as the Doombuggy made its way down a corridor of creepy doors that were being knocked on from behind. Melissa chuckled at Robert, "Aww, you're scared, aren't you?" Robert blushed and sat straight up, "N-No I'm not! I'm just kinda nervous! That's all!" Melissa just laughed at his excuse.  
  
A billion creepy sounds emanated through the halls; babies crying, loud moaning, evil laughter, an angry crow's kawing, and a woman screaming in fear. Just then, the sound of a mad dog just barked out, causing Robert to jump and grab onto Melissa. Melissa laughed cheerfully, "How cute! A doggy sound!" Robert just blushed and noticed his arms encircled Mel's back and.... O_o;;  
  
Robert quickly shot his arms back to his sides, blushing bright red; though you wouldn't know it because of the dark green hue of the mansion's insides. Mel just said, "Man, you are one funny guy, Robert!" Robert nervously chuckled and said, "I-If you say so.... *gulp*" Meanwhile, Yugi and Bakura were up a bit more on the ride. They shuddered as their Doombuggy passed by a twisted clock that only had the number 13 on it. As the clock's hands spun out of control, the demonic shadow of a creeping clawed hand passed by the room, causing Bakura to wet his pants(again). Yugi chattered his teeth so loud, even Jonuochi and Honda could hear it! Just then, the Ghost Host bellowed out to Yugi and Bakura in their Doombuggy, "Perhaps Madame Leota can establish contact; she has a remarkable HEAD for materializing the disembodied...." Yugi and Bakura gasped as they entered a circular room that featured many flying instruments whipping around, and a lone fortune teller table, that had a crystal ball in the middle. Inside the crystal ball was the talking head of an old woman named Madame Leota.  
  
Pictures from the Sceance Room:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/seance.html  
  
She began to chant, "Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat. Call in the spirits, wherever they're at!  
  
(A low moaning fills the room.) Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine! (There is the low, rattling jingle of a tambourine from above.) Creepies and crawlies... toads in a pond! Let there be music from regions beyond.  
  
Rap on a table, it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond! Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell – give us a hint by ringing a bell!"  
  
Just then, the Ghost Host's voice returned, "The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize! They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later..."  
  
Pictures from the ballroom of the dead!:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/banquet.html  
  
Robert and Melissa's Doombuggies sped into the long balcony of a magnificient ballroom, complete with a ghostly organist, a swarm of dancing ghosts, and a dinner that's fit for... a ghost! Above the ballroom near the ceiling was two ghosts that emerged from some old paintings with handguns, and they took turns shooting at eachother. Melissa playfully jabbed Robert in the arm, "Hey hey! Wouldn't it be great if you got married in a place like this?!" Robert just blushed and sighed at the same time, "Well, if it were anyone else saying such a thing, I'd pound them, but for you I'll make an exception, hahaha!" Jonouchi and Honda's Doombuggy caught up, and sped its way cross the balcony of the ballroom into another, darker room.... the attic.  
  
Pictures from the attic:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/attic.html  
  
As they entered, a slight thumping noise, like a heart, appeared. As the Doombuggy moved closer into the dark attic, the noise came larger... Jonouchi and Honda grabbed onto eachother as a zombie head popped up from behind an old suitcase. They then passed by a shadow which was playing The Wedding March, and a ghostly pale bride stood nearby, with a glowing red heart that was visible to all.  
  
Pictures from the graveyard:  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/graveyard.html  
  
Yugi and Bakura's Doombuggy made its descent from the attic into the ghostly graveyard, filled with more spooks than a B-Horror movie! The ghostly blueish figures were everywhere! Playing 70's rock music! Yugi's Doombuggy passed by some creepy old trees, and a shivering caretaker holding a lamp with his skinny and frightened dog. Yugi's Doombuggy passed by a multitude of blue ghosts that were partying and having a merry ol' time amongst the tombstones! The two passed by some singing marble statues, who along with the ghosts, sang the Mansion theme song:  
  
When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake,  
  
Spooks come out for a swinging wake!  
  
Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize...  
  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!  
  
Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide  
  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side.  
  
Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize!  
  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize...  
  
As the moon climbs high 'ore the dead oak tree,  
  
Spooks arise for the midnight spree  
  
Creepy creeps with eerie eyes start to shriek and harmonize  
  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!  
  
When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,  
  
Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell!  
  
Happy haunts materialize,  
  
And rise as spooks of every size...  
  
Mwaa haahahaahaaha!!!!  
  
In Robert and Melissa's Doombuggy, Robert was happily listening to Mel sing the song. Robert just blushed, "Well, I guess I can't blame her. We're at Disneyland to have fun, heh..." Jonouchi and Honda's Doombuggies eventually came under a large arch, into a dark crypt. The Ghost Host's voice rung through all the Doombuggies, "Ah, there you are! And just in time! There's a little matter I forgot to mention; BEWARE of hitch-hiking ghosts! They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt you until you return! Now I will raise the safety bars, and a ghost will follow you home! BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jonouchi gasped as he passed by a trio of hitch-hiking ghosts.  
  
Must see pictures of the hitch-hiking ghosts and what they do to you!  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/crypt.html  
  
Jonouchi and Honda held on as their Doombuggy swerved forward to make them stare in a green mirror. But something was different; The skinny hitch-hiker was sitting inbetween them in the mirror! The two shrieked in horror, "HELP US YUGI! HEELLPP!!!!" After everyone exited from their doombuggies onto the moving ramp, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Mel laughed, "Hey that was so cool! let's go on again!" Just then, Yami Bakura appeared, "YES, Let us go into the Mansion again!" Yugi and the rest jsut fell down, relieved, scared, and dumbfounded. Just as they exited the ride, they passed by a little ghostly woman who said, "Hurry back... hurry ba-ack! Be sure to bring your death certificate... If you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now – we're dying to have you...." Mel laughed again, "Don't worry, we'll be back! Yay!" Robert just sighed, "I can't believe this.... *sigh*."  
  
Once they got out of the crypt and back into Disneyland, Jonouchi sighed, "Well, that was frightening! Thank God it was just a ride after all! There were no real ghosts! That blue boy I kept seeing was fake! Yeah! Awright!" Just then, a girl came up beside Jonouchi and said coldly, "Nope, sorry! That boy you saw wasn't a trick or anything..." Jonouchi turned white, "WHAT?!" "Its true; a mother once went on this ride and wanted to spread her dead son's ashes throughout the ride, since it was his favorite. But Disney executives didn't allow it, due to possible health problems...but the woman did so anyway, without listening to instruction. So now, the ghost of the dead boy roams around New Orleans Square, looking for something...." Jonouchi screamed, "NO WAY! HE IS REAL!!! NO!!!!" The girl laughed, "You're such a wimp! Anyways, my name is Jager. Pleased to meet you, Jonouchi." Jonouchi gasped, "Lemme guess, you heard that I was second place in Duelist Kingdom; well, its nice to have fans! Hey, what's your name? German? Chinese? Canton-..." Jager just elbowed him and said, "I know how to get rid of that ghost, so if you want to find out how to, you'd better follow me..." Jonouchi and the rest stared at eachother, and nodded. They all followed Jager into New Orleans Square, except for Robert and Melissa.  
  
Melissa peered around, "Well, I wonder where that crazy Loki went to." Just then, the crayz boy, Loki, jumped from out of nowhere, startling Robert and Melissa. Melissa yelled back at his grinning face, "Why didja do that for?!" Loki snickered, holding a digital camera, "Well well well well well well well! I snuck onto the Haunted Mansion, following you two, and took these!" Robert and Mel took a closer look at the pictures that he took, and both of their faces flushed red and they felt their hearts sink into their stomachs. The pictures showed both Rob and Mel on the ride, but they had the most embarrassing captions and words that were typed in on the photos! Robert gasped while reading one of them, "Secret lovebirds g-go on fr-frighteningly r-romantic ride in a h-haunted mansion?!?!?!?!................................" Mel got an equally shocked look on her face as she read another, "Melissa tries to get comfort from an older guy who is seen here attempting to kiss her?!?!?!!?!?!.............................." Robert and Melissa's faces started turning redder for ANOTHER reason, and they both started to chase Loki into New Orleans, while he cackled, running away from them...  
  
Meanwhile, three of the hitch-hiking ghosts from the ride were lugging along their suitcases, following Mel and Rob.  
  
To be continued!....  
  
===================================================  
  
Next time, *starts singing* When there's somethin' strange, in New Orleans Square, Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS..... wait, no, the ghostbusters aren't gonna be here. But Yugi and the gang will be, when they track down the 'urban legend' of Disneyland!  
  
-Rob  
  
"You can whistle to that dog all day and he won't move a muscle." ~ Jack Sparrow to the other jailed pirates in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl.  
  
Notes about the upcoming HAUNTED MANSION movie:  
  
The preview of the film was on the Pirates movie; In the live action movie of the Haunted Mansion, an uncaring real estate agent named Jim Evers(Eddie Murphy) drags his family with him to check out the old Gracey mansion, so they can fix it up and sell it to somebody for loads of cash. Unfortunately for them, they start to find out that what they really need to do is to get out of their: ALIVE. The film comes out in the U.S. theaters in November.  
  
Quotes from the movie's preview: "Hey, honey, did you know that there's dead guys in the backyard?"-Jim Evers "This is the ancestral mansion of the Gracey family. It's a real fixer upper; too bad nobody told the Evers family."-The Ghost Host  
  
"Don't you bring no dark spirits out when I'm in the room, do you hear me?! Wait 'till I leave the room before you bring the dark spirits out!"-Jim Evers to Madame Leota  
  
Creepy Pictures from the film:  
  
The Hitch-Hiking Ghosts: (Disneyland Ride Version)  
  
http://www.grimghosts.com/dl/v-hitch.jpg  
  
The Hitch-Hiking Ghosts: (Movie Version)  
  
http://www.distantcreations.com/pics/HHG-movie.jpg  
  
The Horse and it's hearse:  
  
http://www.distantcreations.com/pics/horse.jpg  
  
A living marble statue:  
  
http://www.distantcreations.com/pics/bust.jpg  
  
Madame Leota: (Movie Version)  
  
http://www.distantcreations.com/pics/leota-movie.jpg  
  
Jim Evers (LOL):  
  
http://www.distantcreations.com/pics/murphy.jpg  
  
The Official Disney Website for the film is: http://www.haunted-mansion.com  
  
Notes to Paladin Dragoon: LOL, Hope I didn't offend you or anything, lol.... ^_-  
  
Notes to Dark Autumn: Your big part is in the next chapter, even though you already just appeared, lol. ^_^; 


	21. Scene 20: New Orleans Square

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 20: New Orleans Square  
  
LOL, finally, if you wanna see how I look like, go to my VERY small website right here:  
  
http://hometown.aol.com/nintendestined64/myhomepage/index.html  
  
(Look now, Paladin! LOL)  
  
Early Notes(Yay!): Paladin Dragoon, er, I didn't think I made the previous chapter fruity... What was so fruity about it? o_o; And Jager is not an OC(I don't swing that way, lol), she's actually Dark Autumn, the author... er, authoress, for the politically correct. :P  
  
Oh yeah, and some people told me that the ashes thing was from Pirates of the Caribbean, but others said it was because of the Haunted Mansion. So I chose the one that fits it most. ^_- *notes end; on with the chapter!*  
  
Jager led Yugi and the gang near the main fountain in Tomorrowland(inbetween the Mansion and the restaurant). Luckily there weren't that much people there, since it was getting late. Jonouchi started crying like a baby, "Why is it that we have to go after the ghost? Can't we just leave it alone and go home safely?" Jager sighed, "For the last time, Jonouchi, if we don't get rid of the ghost now then you'll never be able to go to this part of Disneyland without it looming behind your back!" Jonouchi sighed and cried(a rhyme!), "Why do you have to be so smart?" Honda just whacked Jonouchi on the back of his head, "Idiot! Why do you have to be so dumb? *sigh*...." Bakura started to shiver again, "W-Why do I-I have to j-join you in y-your ghost h-hunt?" Jager laughed, "Because this'll be a good learning experience for you! And who knows; maybe you won't be afraid of ghosts afterwards!" Bakura just turned pale, "But that's the problem; will there be an afterwards for me? *shudder*" Yugi looked a bit nervous, "So, just how do you intend to get rid of this ghost? Do we have to fight it?"  
  
Jager chuckled, "This isn't YuYu Hakusho, you know! We need to use our brains; we need to use.... THIS!" Jager then whipped out a PIKACHU doll that squeeked 'Pika Pika'. Everyone fell face-first onto the ground while Jager blushed, "Oh, s-sorry! Wrong pocket!.... okay.... we need to use THIS!" Jager then whipped out a HAMTARO doll! Everyone fell onto the ground again(anime style!)! Jager blushed harder, "B-But I know I had it here somewhere!.... oh now let's see...." Honda had a smug expression on his face and pulled something from behind Jager. Her eyes buldged out and got angry, "Y-You pervert! Take this; hi-yaaahh!" Honda was then slapped square in the face, causing the thing that he took from Jager to fall to the ground. Jager was about to slap Honda again, but she then noticed that the object that fell to the ground was her..., "Ghost tracker! It's my ghost tracker! And it's ruined!" Honda stood up and rubbed his cheek, "Well if ya hadn't slapped me then this wouldn't have happened! I was just being so kind to find it for you and what do I get in return?!" Just then, a beam of blue light shot out at the air from out of the destroyed Ghost Tracker. The beam then shot back down near the group, revealing the blue-ish ghost boy! Jonouchi leaped up onto Honda's back, yelling, "G-G-G-G-GHOST!!!!!!!!!!" Honda groaned, "Gee, I noticed!"  
  
Yugi took a step forward and called out to the ghost boy, "What is it that you want?!" The ghost boy just chucked a blue fireball out at Yugi, causing him to shriek in fright. Yugi yelled, "NOOO!!!! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!!!" Jager yelled out to him, "Go quickly to the Rivers of America and douse it in the water! I'll take care of THIS grim grinning-..." Just then, Jager was thrown cartoonishly backwards into a railing, causing Pidgeys(its a Pokemon, duh) to fly around her head. Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura gasped. Bakura chuckled nervously, "It's a g-good thing the other guys aren't here!" Bakura then felt himself transform into Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura snickered, "Foolish spirit; do you really think you can defeat the one true lord of the dead?! Begone, ye-..." Bakura was then thrown all the way into the Rivers of America, with a splash. Honda and Jonouchi's mouths fell to the ground as the ghost lunged at them with it's rotting teeth grinning, "DAMMIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
...... Meanwhile, Robert and Melissa were busy chasing after Loki, who was busy making his getaway with their controversial pictures! Mel's face flushed red as she ran after him through the alleyways of New Orleans Square, "Come on back, you big dummy! I'm gonna make you pay if you don't return those pictures right now!" Loki snickered as he continued to run, "Now now, when everyone finds out that you have a boyfriend, you'll be busy trying to ward off your friends and family than trying to make me pay!" Robert groaned as he chased after him too, "Well, this proves that all the nice girls don't like me!" Mel just blushed again, "Yay! I'm nice!.... er, I mean, come back here with those pictures!" Loki then ran past a corner and straight into... "A GHOST?!?!?" Loki then ran straight through the ghost boy, 'cept there was one problem.... "HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA! THAT'S GOT VALUABLE STUFF IN THERE THAT'LL MAKE ME RICH!!!" Mel then overheard this before she turned the corner, "Hey!!! He's gonna use those photos to get money from people! No fair!" Robert and Mel turned round the corner and gasped as they saw the ghost boy in front of them, holding the camera in his hands.  
  
Melissa whispered to Robert, "This isn't a special effect is it?" Robert just shook his head in fright. The ghost then grinned, grabbed Loki, and tossed him ALLL the way into the Rivers of America. The ghostly boy pointed to Robert and Melissa. Robert gasped, "I think that we're n-next....!... RUN!" Robert was about to take off when he noticed Melissa wasn't moving. Melissa just pointed, "H-He's got the camera!" Robert groaned, grabbed her arm, and dragged her along. Melissa just stammered as she ran alongside Robert down the alleyways, "B-But that g-ghost has the camera!" "I think we've got bigger problems than that!" The ghost boy chased them through the different stores and paths. Robert gasped, "We can take a shortcut through the Blue Bayou Restaurant!" Melissa gasped as she looked ahead, "B-But we're gonna have to jump past that large hole!!!!" Robert and Mel quickly leaped over a little contruction area, and ran through the back door of the restaurant. The ghost boy growled and floated around, looking for them. The ghost sniffed the air, and then floated into the restaurant. People who were busy eating inside the restaurant gasped as Robert, Melissa, and the ghost boy ran through. Mel and Rob tried to make their way through the panicking crowd, but Rob just slipped on a banana peel, "Damn! This is the sort of thing that happens to Bugs Bunny!"  
  
Robert looked back behind him, and the ghost boy was about to smash the camera through Rob's face! Robert stared in shock, but right before he could get hit, Mel grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way, barely dodging the camera. The ghost boy then snickered at the two, and opened his hand, causing a blue flame to arise. The ghost then pulled back his arm, ready to burn the two teenagers to ashes. Just before they could get hit, Yami Yugi pushed them out of harms way and deflected the shot of fire with his Millenium Puzzle. Yami Yugi yelled out to the ghost boy, "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE FROM THESE TWO?!" The ghost boy then floated down to Mel and took her wallet. Yami Yugi questioned the ghost again, "What would a spirit like yourself want with money?" The ghost boy shook his head, dropped the camera to the ground, and pointed Yami Yugi to the churro stand outside of the mansion. Jager jumped in on the scene and gasped, "I finally figured it out! The ghost boy really just wanted a churro! How keen!" Robert and Mel blinked in disbelief, and noticed they were holding eachother in fear. They then noticed this and quickly let go and ran to the opposite sides of the room in embarrassment.  
  
Mel chirped out, "Yay! The camera's out of the ghosts hands! I'm saved!" The ghost waved goodbye to Yami Yugi as it disappeared with it's churro in hand. Mel gasped, "Drats! He took my wallet with him!" Just then, the wallet popped out of thin air and fell on her head. "Nevermind! And now a happy endin-..." Just then, the camera started spitting out all these photos everywhere. Mel just stared in disbelief, like so. O.O  
  
Robert shouted out, "COOL! It's one of THOSE cameras that you don't have to drop off at a one-hour photo place!" Mel started cartoonishly crying, "N-No! Either way we didn't get the pictures back!!" Everyone around grabbed the photos as they flew around the air. They started sighing and 'aww'ing while the little kids were laughing and pointing. Just then, the lights in the restaurant shut off, and a giant searchlight shone on Robert and Melissa. They both froze, and Robert just murmered, "W-What's the meaning of all this?" Melissa murmered back, "Don't look at me; you're the Disneyland master!" Just then, Elton John appeared from the crowd and started singing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' from The Lion King. Robert blushed, fumed, clenched his fist, and grumbled, "That L-Loki or whatever his name is IS going to pay for this!" Mel tried hiding behind Robert, but unfortunately there were people surrounding them. Loki came trudging in with his soaked clothes and grinned, "Hey people! These two are quite the lovebirds, yep! Lemme tell you how they first met, and how Mel Mel saved Rob from a dinosaur..." Robert screamed out, "LIES! ALL LIES!!!" Loki laughed stupidly, "And you wouldn't believe what they did on the Haunted Mansion ride! As they say, when the coffin's-a-rockin' don't come-a-knockin'!" Mel just fell on the floor(anime style!). Jager sighed, "How romantic.... Er, I mean, so, Yami Yugi.... How do we explain this ghost business to everyone?" Yami Yugi chuckled, "Just say it was a show."  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Bakura trudged with his soaking wet pants to Anzu, Shizuka, Otogi, and Rebecca who were all standing outside of the Haunted Mansion. Otogi groaned, "ITS ABOUT TIME! Just where were you guys? Where's everyone else?!" Bakura sighed, "Its a long story; just find me a restroom quickly...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Next time, the gang meets one of Pegasus' old guards at-.... Mickey's ToonTown?! Can they help him cope with the loss of his dead employee? o.o;  
  
(Wait a sec... 4Kids Entertainment wants you to think that Pegasus just was sick, not dead.... that's a load of..... Dumb Yu-Gi-Oh censors.... :P )  
  
-Rob  
  
"Now I may have deserved that." -Jack Sparrow after getting slapped; Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. 


	22. Scene 21: Mickey's ToonTown? PART ONE

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 21: Mickey's ToonTown? PART ONE  
  
Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi, Robert, Jager, and Melissa walked along down New Orleans Square. Jonouchi yawned, "Its getting late. How much longer until the park closes, Yugi?" Yugi pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch, "Hmm... We have about an hour." Honda ruffled his jacket a bit, "Well guys, where haven't we gone yet?" Jager piped up, "Oh oh! We didn't go to Mickey's ToonTown!!" Honda blinked twice, "Err... How do you know what we have and haven't gone on? And just why do you think you can add yourself to our group?" Jager huffed, "Well that's not very polite; I just thought that me tagging along with you guys would be a good enough payback for me saving your butts from that ghost!" Honda groaned, "No, it wasn't YOU who stopped the ghost! It was all because of Yugi! Don't try to steal his credit, you-..." Jager shot out her finger, "Au contraire,. it was actually I who figured everything out firstly!" Jonouchi whispered back to Honda, "Hey, she said that tagging along with us was payback; does that mean that she likes us or something?" Honda got an ugly look on his face after he heard his comment.  
  
Robert and Melissa stayed away from the group a little. Robert sighed and leaned on the railing that seperated him from the giant lake a.k.a. The Rivers of America. He peered out past the water which was reflecting the moon's blue light. Robert noticed Melissa was standing behind him, so he just said, "Hey... You hate me, don't you..." Melissa was kinda put back by this, "What are you talking about? Where'd you get that idea from?" Robert chuckled sarcastically, "You know what I mean.... I could tell that you don't like me..." Mel just laughed, "Oh c'mon, Rob! That doesn't mean I hate you! I like you, but... not like that..." Robert stood upwards and sighed again, "I'm sorry... I just... don't know how to deal with these kind of things. It just seems rather hopeless for me. Everytime I get rejected by a girl that I like... but then find a girl that does like me, but its ALWAYS a girl that I don't like at all.... Its like I'm doing something wrong here..." Mel was about to speak up to him when Yugi intervened, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been listening to your conversation, but you know... I kinda know the feeling. But listen, if you're so hard on yourself, this pattern of your life may just continue. You've got to be optomistic about things, like me." Robert turned back and saw the short smiling boy. Robert smiled back, "Well, at least I'm not alone here... But you know, being optomistic isn't exactly easy... but, I guess I could try a little harder to keep my chin up." Robert then turned back to Melissa, "I'm sorry, I was starting to act like a depressed geek... Well, I've gotta go meet up with the summercamp; I don't want to be stuck here in Disneyland all night, as fun as it sounds! I guess I'll see you later on in life... maybe." Mel smiled and raised out her hand, "One last thing; we're still friends, right?" Robert smiled and just nodded. With that, he shook her hand and walked off in the direction of the front gate without a word. Jonouchi walked back up to Yugi who stood near Melissa, "Hey Yugi, we can't find Otogi or the others by the Haunted Mansion or Critter Country. Maybe they went off somewhere else?" Yugi pondered for a moment, "Well, where else could they have gone? The other side of the park?" Jager then popped up cartoonishly from behind a pole, "I know where they went! They took the train to ToonTown!" Honda, Jonouchi, and Yugi all gasped, "TOONTOWN?!?!" Melissa just asked, "Why are you guys so surprised?" Yugi explained, "ToonTown(ToonWorld in English) was a very powerful Magic and Wizards card created by Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of the card game. It was so powerful, that it was never released to the public as a real card." Melissa just stood there for a few moments and managed to say, "Oh............................................... Well sorry, I'm only into Zoids and Digimon!" Just then, everyone fell to the groun(anime style!) except for Jager and Melissa, who both were smiling. Jager then spoke up, "Actually, THIS ToonTown was made to mimic the ToonTown in the movie 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'. It's got nothing to do with Magic and Wizards!" Honda stood up and brushed some dirt off of his jacket, "Yeah but how do you know that they went there?" Jager laughed, "It's simple! Their footprints go to the New Orleans Train Station which goes to ToonTown!"  
  
Yugi and the rest ran over to the footprints. Yugi nodded his head, "Yep, those definetly are their footprints!" Jonouchi chuckled, "Perceptive little Yugi again..." The whole group then boarded the train. Melissa sat farther away from the group at the end of the car. Yugi noticed this and said, "Hey, why don't you sit with us?" Melissa just clenched her fists and said to herself, "When I find that darn Loki, oooo, he's gonna get it! I bet he tried to escape by taking this train to ToonTown!" Yugi chuckled nervously, "W-Well, you sure you want to sit by yourself?" Just then, a group of 3 lecherous looking teenagers that looked to be about 18 or so climbed onto the train and sat by Melissa. One even put his arm around her and sad, "Hey there gorgeous, how's it hangin'?" Mel just looked back at him angrily and flicked the guy's arm off of her, "You better leave me alone or else." The group of guys just laughed. Jonouchi and Honda noticed this and stood up, preparing for them to do something. Just then, one of the other guys came up and grabbed her face, "You know, I like 'em young and unwilling, so this'll be alot more fun for-..." Punching and slapping could be heard from the other car soonafter. Yugi and the other 3 stared in shock as Mel quickly threw the 3 out of the train and onto the station platform. The train driver watched the whole thing from the rear-view mirror, and chuckled. He then radio-ed for security to haul off the teenagers, and then started up the train.  
  
Jonouchi was the first to speak up as the train made its' way into the forest, "Woah... You took down those assholes like they were nothing!" Mel grinned and said, "Well, those sickos deserved it!" Well then scooted over to Jonouchi and whispered, "And don't curse all the time, it's very unbecoming of you." Jonouchi chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Mel decided to sit by the group after all. Honda sat back as the train continued through the darkness, "I wonder why the others would take off like that..." Yugi got a bad feeling inside of his stomach, "I hope Anzu's alright..." Honda turned to Yugi, and just knew that his little friend cared deeply for that girl. Honda then sat back again and thought to himself, {I know how you feel, Yugi... I know how you feel...} Jonouchi then turned to Melissa, "Hey, call me crazy, but I think I've seen you somewhere before!" Melissa then thought for a moment and gasped, "U-Uh.... Y-You must have me mistaken for s-somebody else!" Jonouchi started to sweat, "W-Well.... I can't exactly remember... but I swear I've seen you before..."  
  
//3 minutes later//  
  
The train had finally stopped at the ToonTown train station. The group disembarked and took a look around. Jager peered at the front gates of ToonTown, which were open, "Hmm... something's weird... They usually close ToonTown at 7 PM, but it's way later than that right now!" Honda just walked on by, "Works for me! Let's figure this out later; first we've gotta find our friends!" Jonouchi, Yugi, and Melissa walked by them. But Jonouchi noticed a familiar looking man sitting on a bench nearby. The man wore a hawaiin T-shirt with black glasses. His hair was kinda greenish. Jonouchi squinted his eyes and imagined the man in a black suit, "........No way....... It couldn't be?.... One of Pegasus' guards?!"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Alright, NEXT time we have the dilemma with the guard! Sheesh, be patient! :P  
  
-Rob  
  
"Sorry Tails, I was taking a snooze cruise back there!" -Sonic, from Sonic Adventure DX  
  
OH, and here's a funny little Pirates' of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl parody I drew on my website! But be warned, it takes a minute or two to load, but you're gonna love it!(That means YOU, Dark Autumn! :P )  
  
http://www.freewebs.com/rcf/  
  
(also you can listen to my 'wonderful' voice on there, if ya want. But beware, I had a cold at the time of the recording, LOL) 


	23. Scene 22: Mickey's ToonTown? PART TWO

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 22: Mickey's ToonTown? PART TWO  
  
Jonouchi recognized the man in the hawaiian tourist shirt and the dark glasses, "Holy shit, it's Crockett!" Honda turned around and looked at the man, "Who's Crockett? Jonouchi, have you met this guy before?" Yugi's eyes widened, "W-Wait a second! Crockett is one of Pegasus' guards! Remember at Duelist Kingdom?" Honda scratched his chin in thought. Melissa whispered over to Jager, "Could'ya please tell me what's going on here?" Jager grinned and pointed out her index finger; behind her the background turned all sparkly and colorful! Jager chuckled with one hand on her hip, "Well, it looks like it's time for informative me to inform thee of the informative information that ye formally wants to be informed of!" Melissa clapped her hands together, "I didn't understand a word you said but it sounds fun!" Jager pulled out a GameBoy Advance SP and inserted a cartridge, "Now if you'd look closely, you'll see that I've inserted my new anime cartridge! Only 20 dollars for 2 whole episodes on your GameBoyAdvance!*Yeah, these ARE coming out in real life* Now see here, this eccentric looking man on the screen? He's one of Pegasus' guards at the Duelist Kingdom!" Mel looked confused, "Umm.... what's Duelist Kingdom? And who's Pegasus again?" Jager slapped her in stupidity, "Don't you remember?! Pegasus J. Crawford is the rich man who created the Magic and Wizards card game! And he also threw this big-fantastic-ultra-cool-and-fab card tournament at the Duelist Kingdom!" Jager then whispered, "Which is actually an island off the coast of Puerto Rico." Mel then chuckled, "But I thought that's where Jurassic Park was-..: Jager then covered her mouth(With her hands, sickos!) and whispered, "Shhh! People aren't supposed to know that! And anyways, Crockett is one of Peggy's guards, got it?" Mel nodded happily.  
  
Yugi walked up to Crockett, who seemed a bit gloomy, "Hey, you're Crockett right? What are y-you doing here in a place like this?" Crockett just muttered, "It's none of your business, so just leave me alone. Heh, I thought I wouldn't see you ever again.... The last time I saw you was when my co-workers were hauling Pegasus' dead body out of the castle. I gave you the card Pegasus made and wanted the winner to receive, so just what is it that you want now?" Yugi frowned a bit, "I wanna know why you look so sad!" Crockett just stood up and pushed Yugi out of the way, running into ToonTown. Yugi stood up and yelled out, "Wait! I need to know what's wrong!" Jonouchi just stared in disbelief, "Well that's unusual behavior!" Honda looked down to Yugi, "Don't worry, I'll catch him! Nobody pushes Yugi around when I'm in town!" With that, Honda took off under the arch that led to ToonTown. Jager chuckled, "Boy does he run fast!" Melissa jumped up and down, "Hey hey! I've got an idea! Let's see who can catch that Croaker or whatever his name was first!" Jonouchi looked down at the girl, "What do ya think this is, a game?!" Jager and Melissa then sped off under the arch, leaving a dumbfounded Yugi and an equally dumbfounded Jonouchi in their dust. Jonouchi gulped and turned to Yugi, "W-Well, should we follow them?" Yugi gulped too and said, "We better, unless we want to lose track of even more of our friends!"  
  
Honda chased Crockett through ToonTown, which was made to look like you were inside of a cartoon world! Everything seemed surreal, even the ground looked cartoony! Crockett ran into an alleyway, and noticed Honda was catching up to him. Honda growled out, "I've gotcha now!" Just then, Crockett grabbed the handle of a large TNT box and smirked at Honda. Honda screeched to a hault and looked on in fear, Crockett then pulled down the handle of the TNT box, causing a LOUD explosion-like noise to boom out from the building nearby Honda. Honda shook all around and covered his ears, while Crockett ran down the alley. Honda managed to say, "T-That's o-one s-sweet b-bass!! W-Wish m-my s-stereos h-had t-that m-much k-kick!!!" Honda managed to stop wobbling and continued the chase. He looked up ahead and grinned as he noticed that Crockett had no escape routes, since the only thing at the end of the alley was a cartoony jail cell that was blocked by bars. Honda shouted, "Ha! You've got nowhere to go now!" Crockett just grabbed the bars in front of him and STRETCHED them! Honda stood in stupidity as Crockett walked through the stretched bars and into the building. Jager and Mel then caught up to Honda, whom was still standing there. Jager huffed and panted a bit, "Those bars are rubber.... I think I know where he's going to go..." Honda asked her, "Where's he going then?"   
  
A minute later, Melissa, Jager, and Honda were standing outside of the Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin ride. Well, at least, they standing outside of the building that led to the ride. Honda just coughed and said, "Well, as much as I'd like to catch that creep for Yugi, I'd hate to be seen on THIS ride!" Melissa then jumped up in glee, "Yay! SO that means you're gonna let US go in on the ride and catch him?!" Honda groaned, "Yeah yeah, just hurry up and don't mess this up!" Jager laughed as she and Mel went into the line, "Its funny how you'll miss out on the fun just so you can look cool, Honda." Honda just frowned at her and stuck out his tongue like a baby. Melissa and Jager made their way through the dark, yet cartoony(whoa, I've used that word wayy too much!) line, and eventually caught up with Crockett. Crockett was at the front of the line and was about to board his vehicle when Jager ran up behind him and pushed him inside! She then hopped in the yellow cartoony taxi-cab with him and shut the door. The car then made its way into a tunnel, leaving Mel back in the line, waving goodbye to them. Crockett gasped, "W-What are you doing here?!" Jager laughed like the Ghost Host in the Haunted Mansion, "You're gonna tell me why you're here so I can tell Yugi why you're here!" "Arghh... you're nuts! Why do you want to know why I'm here?!" "Because Yugi wants to know why you're here!" "Grrr.... Well you're not getting anything out of me!" Jager chuckled, "I don't think so! I guess I'm forced to use force!" She then gripped the taxicab's wheel and started to spin it 'round and 'round faster and faster, causing the car to spin around just as fast. Crockett managed to speak out as the car spun, "Y-You're c-childish t-torture a-attempts a-are v-very a-amusing! I-Its n-not g-gonna w-work!" Jager snickered, "Oh yeah?!" She then spun the wheel twice as fast, causing the car to spin even faster. Crockett gripped onto the wheel and tried to make her stop spinning it, but Jager somehow managed to keep spinning the wheel. Crockett started to feel queesy and shouted, "ALRIGHT alright! I-I'll t-tell y-you!!! J-Just s-s-stop s-spinning t-this c-car!!!!" Jager smiled, "Well.... OKAY!" She then let go of the wheel, causing the car to jerk in a whole bunch of weird ways.  
  
//a minute later//  
  
Jager and Crockett stumbled off the ride and into the exit, where Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Melissa were waiting. Melissa laughed and placed her hands on her hips, "Alright, Mr.! You're not gonna get away now!" Crockett groaned, "Ughh... what's with you weirdos anyway?! Sheesh, I come to Disneyland to have some private time and ta-da, I run into Yugi and Co.!" Jager giggled, "Silly! You're in Disneyland; there's no way you'll get ANY privacy here!" Mel then whispered to Jager, "Well, back at the Haunted Mansion there was this guy who told me and Robert that it was the Make-Out Ride." Jager just fell onto the ground(anime style!). Yugi sat down on a nearby bench with Crockett, "Well, Crockett, tell me why you looked so glum back there." Crockett sighed, " Mr. Pegasus loved Disneyland as a boy. He used to go every year.... But he stopped making visits to this place when he started creating the Magic and Wizards Card Game. Mr. Pegasus told me that he'd like to go back here and finally see this ToonTown area for the first time in his life, that is, when he would revive his dead wife using your Millenium Puzzle and some other Millenium Items. He was so excited about visiting this ToonTown area that he even made a card based on it." Jonouchi then blurted out, "Yeah, and if it weren't for that card Yugi would've had a much easier time defeating him in the Duelist Kingdom Championship!" Honda then elbowed his friend in the stomach, "Quiet, you uncaring jerk..." Jonouchi groaned, "...whoops, sorry....".  
  
Melissa pondered for a moment, "Umm.... I'm lost here." Honda sighed, "To make a long story short, Yugi's grandpa's soul was taken by Pegasus, and Yugi eventually beat Pegasus and freed his gramps' soul, and then Pegasus mysteriously died." Mel stood silent.......... then she burst up laughing, "Hahahahhahah!!!! That sounds like a great fanfic, but c'mon, people stealing other people's souls?! That's ridiculous!" Honda, Jonouchi, and Yugi just looked at eachother, not saying a word. Crockett then stood up and brushed off his shirt, "Well, I better get back on home. I've seen what Pegasus wanted to see, so I'm guilt free now." Jager whispered to Honda, "What sort of logic is that?..." Honda just shook his head. Yugi asked him, "Crockett, where do you work now?" Crockett whispered to Yugi, "A local McDonalds. Don't tell ANYBODY." Just before he could walk off, Yugi asked, "Wait! I need to know something... Did you ever find out why Pegasus died?" Crockett cleared his throat, "W-Well.... we don't exactly know... but one thing's for sure, whoever it did it was able to pull Pegasus' Millenium Eye right out of it's socket..." Yugi sighed as Crockett walked off into the night of Disneyland. Mel chuckled, "Stealing peoples' souls... thats a bunch of mumbo jumbo! That's as crazy as if, I don't know.... If Guilmon came to life or something!" Jonouchi scratched his head, "Uh... what's a Guilmon?" "Its a Digimon, you big dummy!" Jonouchi frowned, "Hey, you shouldn't call me a big dummy, little girl!" Mel frowned back at him, "You saw what I did to those perverts on the train, right?" Jonouchi stammered a bit, "W-Well... I could've taken them on!"  
  
Just then, Mel spotted her 'friend', Loki, sneaking out of ToonTown. Melissa's face turned red with anger, "HEY! I FOUND YOU LOKI!! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN-..." Jonouchi then grabbed Mel's arm, "Waitaminute, I remember where I saw you! When I was on the airplane on the way to California.... I saw you.... and you were..... e-eating MY PEANUTS!!!" Mel's face turned pale as she chuckled nervously, "A-Are you s-sure it was m-me???" Jonouchi's face turned red, while Yugi and Honda sighed. Honda groaned, "Here he goes again.... Its amazing how Jonouchi can remember the stupidest things...." Mel chuckled again, "*gulp* W-Well, you wouldn't hit a girl, r-right?" Jonouchi's face turned even redder. Yugi stammered, "Uh oh..... looks like Jonouchi's not gonna be calming down anytime soon.... *gulp*"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, it's the match between Jonouchi and Melissa! But how the heck can Melissa win if she knows nothing about the Magic and Wizards card game?! Stay tuned peoples!  
  
O.O;  
  
-Rob  
  
"Hey, I wonder if Digimon have dreams. If they do.... they're probably about food." -Takato, Digimon Tamers  
  
"Do I really look that much older than 16?" - Jessie, Pokemon  
  
("So Shinji, would you like a drink? Cup-O-Tea?"-Kaji  
  
"Kaji, I'm a boy."-Shinji, Neon Genesis Evangelion) "Why is my family so stupid?!" - Yukino, His and Her Circumstances/Kare Kano  
  
Notes to Paladin: I'm not sure if CF will appear in the story or not.... I dunno, I think I may have too much characters to work with here... 0_0; 


	24. Scene 23: It's A Small World!

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 23: It's a Small World?!   
  
Jonouchi growled madly at Melissa, whom was cracking a fake smile. Yugi and Honda tried to hold Jonouchi back, while Jager stammered, "H-He's growling like a dog in heat!" Honda, Yugi, and Melissa all began to get sweatdrops on their heads as they heard that comment. Honda corrected her, "Er... Don't you mean 'like a dog that's angry'?" Jager then blushed, "Oh yeah, sorry!" Jonouchi yelled out, "Grrr! Nobody steals MY peanuts and gets away with it!" Honda chuckled, "Oh c'mon, you how can someone steal your nuts if you never even had them before?" Yugi and everyone else got sweatdrops on their heads again. Honda chuckled again, "I mean, look at you! Only a wimp would attack a defenseless little girl!" Mel mumbled, "I'm not a little girl!" Jonouchi growled again while he clawed at the air, "I don't care, she stole my peanuts and I'm gonna make her pay!!!" Yugi gasped as he tried to hold him back, "But how do you know that it was YOUR peanut bag that she took?!" "Because I just know! They only had one left when we got on the plane, and I was the one who bought it! I saw this very same girl order her little flunky to steal it from my seat when nobody else was looking!" Mel frowned at Jonouchi again, "That was no flunky, his name is Loki, and I've gotta catch up with him before I lose him again!" Just then, Jonouchi escape from Honda and Yugi's grasps and grabbed Mel's shoulders, "You and I are gonna settle this either the easy way or the hard way!" Mel laughed, "Well gee, does it look like I wanna take the hard way?"   
  
Jonouchi whipped out a card from his pocket, "You and I are gonna settle this with a quick-one-kill-duel! I play Red Eyes Black Dragon! Ha, you can't beat me 'cause you don't have any cards at all!" Melissa just stared at the card and laughed, "I have a few cards, Mr.! And I'll use my... Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She then whipped out the card from her pocket, causing everyone's jaws to drop in awe and confusion. Jonouchi gasped, "B-But there's only THREE Blue Eyes White Dragon cards that exist in the entire world! And only Seto Kaiba has them all! That one must be a fake!" Melissa smiled and shook her head, "Nope nope! It sure is real!" "T-Then where did you get it from?!" "I found it on the floor in the train! I guess somebody dropped it!" Everyone fell on the gruond(anime style!). Jonouchi then mumbled, "Dammit, this ain't gonna work.... Well then, we'll settle this another way! A manly way!" Melissa giggled nervously, "M-Manly way? E-Eh heh... I hope this isn't going to be R rated...." Jonouchi slapped his face, "Oi! Ohhh no, this is going to be farrrrr worse than that! What we're going to do is sooo frightening, sooo forbiddon, soooo twisted and disturbing, and soooo much will scar your life both emotionally and physically, that they haven't even made a rating for it yet!" Melissa's face turned pale and her eyes grew large, like this!, "O.O"  
  
//2 minutes later//  
  
Melissa and Jonouchi found themselves standing outside of.... , "It's a Small World? Why are we going on a ride, Jonouchi?" Jonouchi cackled, "You must be dense or somethin'! Do you even know what It's A Small World is?! This has been on over 200,000 peoples' Most Annoying Rides lists for over 50 years already! I betcha that you won't last a second on this ride without going nuts!" Melissa looked over the railing and saw a bunch of colorful boats entering a VERY colorful and cheery looking building, "WOW! This looks like fun, Jonouchi!" Jonouchi slapped his face again, "No no no! You're not supposed to be HAPPY! You're so supposed to be sad, aggravated, and annoyed! Ah well, We'll just see who'll be smiling once we get on the ride!"  
  
//FIVE minutes later//  
  
Jonouchi and Melissa boarded their little boat, ready to enter the super-colorful building. The boat then made a slight jerk forward and took off towards the building. As the boat advanced, Jager leaned over an overhead bridge and flashed the peace sign at Melissa, "Hey Melissa, good luck!" Mel did the same to her and smiled as the boat entered the building. Inside were alot of strange little robot children merrily singing, "It's a world of laughter A World of tears, its a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share that its time you're aware It's A Small World After All! It'sss a small world aaafter allll! IIIIt'ss a small world aaaaffter all! It'sss a small worlddd affter all, its a small, small, world! It's a world of laughter A World of tears, its a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share that its time you're aware It's A Small World After All! It'sss a small world aaafter allll! IIIIt'ss a small world aaaaffter all! It'sss a small worlddd affter all, its a small, small, world! It's a world of laughter A World of tears, its a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share that its time you're aware It's A Small World After All! It'sss a small world aaafter allll! IIIIt'ss a small world aaaaffter all! It'sss a small worlddd affter all, its a small, small, world! It's a world of laughter A World of tears, its a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share that its time you're aware It's A Small World After All! It'sss a small world aaafter allll! IIIIt'ss a small world aaaaffter all! It'sss a small worlddd affter all, its a small, small, world! It's a world of laughter A World of tears, its a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share that its time you're aware It's A Small World After All! It'sss a small world aaafter allll! IIIIt'ss a small world aaaaffter all! It'sss a small worlddd affter all, its a small, small, world! It's a world of laughter A World of tears, its a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share that its time you're aware It's A Small World After All! It'sss a small world aaafter allll! IIIIt'ss a small world aaaaffter all! It'sss a small worlddd affter all, its a small, small, world! It's a world of laughter A World of tears, its a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share that its time you're aware It's A Small World After All! It'sss a small world aaafter allll! IIIIt'ss a small world aaaaffter all! It'sss a small worlddd affter all, its a small, small, world! It's a world of laughter A World of tears, its a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share that its time you're aware It's A Small World After All! It'sss a small world aaafter allll! IIIIt'ss a small world aaaaffter all! It'sss a small worlddd affter all, its a small, small, world!!!!!!!" Jonouchi covered his ears, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!! GET ME OFF OF THIS RIDE NOW!!!!!" Jonouchi's eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he was going psycho! Mel on the other hand was bobbing her head back and forth to the song, singing along! Jonuochi saw this and started foaming at the mouth, "*gurgle gurgle* H-How the hell can you enjoy this crap?!" Jonouchi was then slapped by Mel, "Don't you curse in front of me ever again, do you hear me?!" Jonouchi rubbed his cheek in pain, "S-Sure thing, Marissa..." Melissa then slapped his other cheek, "That's MELISSA, you big dummy!" "Whoops; sorry!"   
  
//A minute later//  
  
Melissa and Jonouchi finally exited the ride, and they met up with Jager and the rest at the exit. Jager ran up to Melissa and laughed, "So, didja win?!" Melissa smiled and nodded, while Jonouchi was busy slapping himself, trying to get the song out of his head. Mel then walked over to Yugi and handed him the Blue Eyes White Dragon card, "Here Yugi, give this back to whoever it was that owned it; I don't need it. I've got my own cards at home!" Yugi chuckled, "Thanks, Melissa! Well, I hope you find that friend of yours. It's almost closing time; we've got only 40 minutes left." Melissa laughed, "Don't worry, he couldn't have gone far. Besides, if I stick with you guys now, I'll just slow you down. This IS your vacation day, isn't it?" Yugi nodded, and waved goodbye to Mel as she ran off. Honda laughed, "She sure is one cute girl." Jonouchi eyed his friend strangely, "Honda, don't tell me that you've got a crush on this girl?" Honda blushed, "N-Not really, I mean, she's so cute with that happy-go-lucky attitude of hers. Most kids at that age don't even act that way anymore." Jager got in a pondering position, "Hmm... a loss of childhood in the children." Honda chuckled, "Don't start with the psychology, Jager. C'mon, we've got to find our friends, remember?" Yugi gasped, "Oh no! I almost forgot about them! Well, we looked in ToonTown and they weren't there, so... where could they be now?"  
  
//in Fantasyland//  
  
Otogi, Shizuka, Anzu, Rebecca, and Bakura were busy walking through Fantasyland, which was almost empty. Rebecca started to whine again, "I'M TIRED! Let's stop walking for a minute!" Otogi sighed, "You said you were tired two minutes ago!" Shizuka sighed, "Well, my legs are getting kinda tired too..." Otogi then chuckled, "Well then, let's take a break!" Bakura sighed, "Where could Yugi and the rest be? We've been searching for almost an hour now and we still haven't found them." Anzu groaned while she checked her watch, "Well, we better find them soon; the park closes at midnight." Bakura sighed again, "I sure hope they didn't get into any trouble."  
  
//on the way to Frontierland, by the Rivers of America//  
  
Yugi, Jager, Honda, and Jonouchi walked on past the giant lake, and noticed something weird. There was a giant dragon in the lake! Jonouchi gasped, "Yugi! L-Look! It's a dragon! You don't think its a-..." Just then, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba walked up to them. Seto smirked, "Idiot, didn't you know that its only an animatronic?" Jonouchi scratched his head, "Uh.... what's an animootronac?" Seto just shook his head silently. The draong's eyes then lit up a bright red, and it opened it's mouth, spewing out flames into the air. Jonouchi gulped, "It looks pretty real to me...."  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, what the heck is going on here?! And just what will happen when the dragon robot goes out of control? And what will happen when I find out that nobody likes my cheesy previews? O,O  
  
-Rob  
  
("There are some things in this world that go way beyond human understanding. Things that cannot be explained, things that most people don't want to know about. That is where we come in."-Benkman "So what you're saying is that the world of the supernatural is your exclusive province?"-Lawyer Lady "Kitten, I think what I'm saying is that, sometimes, shit happens, someone has to deal with it, and who are ya gonna call?"-Benkman ~ Ghostbusters 2)  
  
Notes to Paladin: Sounds like you've got some pretty cool cards, Mel! Though I don't have a Red Eyes Black Dragon, I do have a promotional Blue Eyes White Dragon, and its a level 8(cause it has 8 orbs at the top) and has 3000 Attack points and 2500 Defense Points. But most people know that already, lol. ^_^;  
  
Notes to Yoko: Sorry if I offended ya, but you have to understand that this particular fic of mine isn't SERIOUS, OF COURSE Bakura would probably NEVER do anything like that in real life, but I made him do it in this fic because its supposed to be FUNNY. If this were a serious fic, Yami Bakura would never do that stuff either. And by the way, I don't LOVE Tea(btw its Anzu not Tea, but if you wanna refer to them as their 4Kids dub names, go ahead! ^_^), in fact, my ONLY favorite character in all of Yu-Gi-Oh is the Dark Magician Girl, and that's it. The only reason I'm making Yugi like Anzu/Tea is because he likes her in the comic book/manga series AND in the anime. NOT because I want him to like her, it was Kazuki Takahashi's decision to make Yugi like Anzu. If ya want something REALLY out of place, I could just make Yugi like Mai and Jonouchi can like Anzu. :P  
  
Btw, for those interested, I don't change my stories or even write them to please a certain group of people; If I did, then that would totally kill my reasons for writing these stories. There are only a FEW people that I would ever change the story for if it were reasonable, and Melissa's one of these persons, among a few others. So for all those who want to flame me for your selfish reasons, either go read someone else's stories, or flame somebody who cares. ^_^  
  
(Btw, Yoko, that wasn't directed towards you, nor am I mad at you, lol) 


	25. Scene 24: The Dragon!

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 24: The Dragon?!  
  
Notes: The explanation for why I've been inactive for 3 weeks is after the notes to the other authors/authoresses(sp?). On another note, I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow(Friday the 15th).  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Recap Time!: Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, and Shizuka all went to Disneyland. They eventually met up with Otogi, the creator of the Dungeon Dice Monsters game, and Rebecca, the whiney little girl whom once thought Sugoroku(Yugi's gramps) stole her grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card. They also eventually joined up(for a strange reason) with a girl named Jager(Yes, thats' German) whom is smart and yet crazy at times. Eventually the group split into two:  
  
GROUP A: Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Jager.  
  
GROUP B: Anzu, Shizuka, Rebecca, Bakura, and Otogi.  
  
Today we're gonna follow the mishaps of GROUP A as they return from It's A Small World(a.k.a. Most Annoying Ride).  
  
//on the way to Frontierland, by the Rivers of America//  
  
Yugi, Jager, Honda, and Jonouchi walked on past the giant lake, and noticed something weird. There was a giant dragon in the lake! Jonouchi gasped, "Yugi! L-Look! It's a dragon! You don't think its a-..." Just then, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba walked up to them. Seto smirked, "Idiot, didn't you know that its only an animatronic?" Jonouchi scratched his head, "Uh.... what's an animootronac?" Seto just shook his head silently. The dragon's eyes then lit up a bright red, and it opened it's mouth, spewing out flames into the air. Jonouchi gulped, "It looks pretty real to me...." Yugi pondered as he slightly leaned over the railing to get a closer look, "I wonder what they're doing with it? They aren't showing the Fantasmic show today, so why would they bring the dragon out?" Seto sighed, "Don't you know that they're-" Before he could continue, Jager cut him off, "They're doing a routine check-up on that giant robot! Can't have anything going wrong with it during a show!" Seto just gave Jager an evil look as she stuck her tongue out at him. Honda took some binoculars out from his pocket and peered through them, focusing on the island across the lake where the dragon was being inspected, "Hmm.... Hey, Yugi, I can see what looks like a mechanic with a hardhat talking to a guy in a business suit. And he looks kinda familiar if you ask me..." Honda passed the binoculars to Yugi, and he put them on, trying to see who that man in the business suit was. Yugi gasped, "That man is Michael Eisner!" Mokuba asked, "Who's Michael Eisner?" Just then, Jonouchi growled and quickly took the binoculars from Yugi and looked through them. Honda squinted and watched his blonde friend, "Uh.... Jo, what's your problem?" Jonouchi put down his binoculars and frowned, "Its that Mike Eisner's fault that I had to pay 3 American dollars just to buy a churro! Money don't come cheap, you know! Awright, I just gotta find a way to that island so I can teach his swindling ass a lesson!" Mokuba looked stupified, "You mean he has a donkey?" Yugi and Honda just fell down(anime style!).  
  
Jonouchi cartoonishly looked around for a way to get to the island, like a raft or a boat or..., "A KAYAK! OF COURSE!" Yugi chuckled nervously, "A k-kayak? B-But Jonouchi..." Jonouchi quickly sped off towards the Kayak rides, "They give Kayak rides right?! Well I can just use one of those to get to the island!" Jonouchi ran all the way to the Kayak docking station, but noticed something, "Where the hell are all the Kayaks?!" Yep, there were none there. Honda walked up calmly and put a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder, "Didn't you notice the sign? It says closed. C-L-O-S-E-D." Jonouchi's face turned red with anger, and Honda just sighed, "Don't fret, you couldn't row a kayak even for your life." Jonouchi then got into the leaping position, "That's it! I'll just SWIM OVER to that island then!" Honda's eyes bulged out and grabbed his friend before he hit the water below, "Are you nuts?! You can't make it all the way over there! Just forget about this Eisner guy and let's go already!" Jonouchi stood back up on the dock and sighed, "Well if I ever run into that guy, I'm gonna.... hey, Honda, can I ask you something?" Honda noticed Jonouchi's tone of voice was different, "What is it?" "Well... WAS THAT DRAGON EVER THAT CLOSE?!" Honda looked up and noticed the giant dragon animatronic was swimming towards them!  
  
Jonouchi noticed that the mechanic and Michael Eisner were holding onto the dragon, and it looked as if they had no control over it! Yugi gasped, "What's going on?!" Seto growled, "Something must have caused-..." Seto was again interrupted by Jager, "Something must have caused the dragon animatronic to go out of control, and now its going to proceed to destroy New Orleans Square, and then eventually the rest of the park!" Yugi stammered, "B-But we can't just let it destroy The Happiest Place on Earth!" Jager smiled and nodded, "True true, but we also can't get ourselves killed! That's why we just have to wait for the military to arrive and they'll take care of this whole mess!" Mokuba's eyes beamed, "You mean the army is gonna come?! COOL!" Yugi frowned, "But by the t-time they get here, New Orleans Square will be..." Just then, the dragon animatronic shot out a fireball, destroying the side of the Pirate Store.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda's mouths hung open in shock. Honda stammered, "A-And I wanted to go to that store!" Jonouchi started to comically sob, "M-ME T-TOO!!!" Yugi frowned, "I can't let this get any worse! I have to stop this before everything gets destroyed!" Yugi ran in front of the dragon, who continued to advance towards land. Yugi raised out his arms, "If you want to destroy this place, you'll have to destroy ME first!" Seto growled and yelled out, "Yugi! You do realize that you're talking to a machine?!" The dragon, as if it heard Yugi, it thrusted it's head back and scorched Yugi, causing everything around him to be consumed by flames. Everyone gasped as they saw what was happening. Jonouchi began to sweat as he saw Yugi yelling out in the flames. Jonouchi yelled out, "YUGI! You've got to survive through this! You can't die!" Honda frowned, "He will! He's survived something similair to this in the Duelist Kingdom and he can again!" Honda's hopes were dropping as soon as he heard Yugi yell out, "It hurts! I can't do it, it hurts so bad! HELP!!! ARGHHH!!!" Seto thought while he watched the horrific scene, {Maybe Yugi is helpless, but there may be something that I can do!"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Next time, what's Seto's big plan?! And will New Orleans Square be destroyed?! Oh the terror, its too much to bear! At least I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow(Friday)! ^_^  
  
-Rob  
  
Btw, my website is here:  
  
http://www.freewebs.com/rcf/  
  
There's even pictures of me from camp on there! It's in the Misc. section, so go now. Please. :P  
  
AND THATS THE REASON, I was at camp two weeks ago for a whole week, and after that, I was way too braindead and tired to write any more stories. But I'm back. Really. I never leave my stories hanging. ^_^; 


	26. Scene 25: Kaiba's Plan

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 25: Kaiba's Plan  
  
Jonouchi, Jager, Honda, Mokuba, and Kaiba watched in horror as the huge dragon robot was charring little Yugi. Kaiba quickly took out a small device that looked kinda like a cell phone, and started tapping in different numbers on it. Mokuba turned to his brother, "Seto?! What are you doing?!" The older Kaiba brother kept his dull look on his face as he continued pressing in numbers, "I'm going to find a way to stop this atrocity." Mokuba turned his head back and continued watching the flames around Yugi shimmer. Jonouchi gulped and said to Honda, "I've gotta do something! I'm gonna go and get Yugi outta there!" Honda held him back, "Be reasonable, Jonouchi! You'll get killed!" Honda noticed the mechanic and Michael Eisner jump off of the back of the dragon and tried to run away. Honda let go of Jonouchi and ran in front of them, "Where do you two think you're going?!" Michael Eisner looked worried, "Get out of my way, kid! That animatronic cost me alot of money, and I've got to get the other maintenance guys to shut it down before it gets damaged!"  
  
Honda's eyes widened in fear, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! My friend is being burned to a crisp thanks to your 'animatronic', and by the time your maintenance guys arrive, he'll be killed! You've got to shut that thing down NOW!" Eisner looked a bit ticked off at Honda, "Don't be a damn fool; I'm not about to get myself killed!" Honda growled at him, "FINE, if you won't do anything about this, then I will! Tell me how to shut it down!" The mechanic standing by Eisner started, "Well, there's a panel on the right side of the animatronic, but the only way to open it is with this key-..." The mechanic raised the key, but Eisner then stole the key from his hand and zapped the mechanic unconcious with a tazer(o_O)! Eisner frowned at Honda, "Too bad for you, you won't be playing the hero today!" Honda gasped, "What the hell are you doing?!" "Don't you get it?! I've dealt with enough people dying in my park, and trying to keep up my company's nice, clean public image is hard enough! I could care less if you died, but cleaning up your mess would cost way too much, understand?!"  
  
Honda growled at Eisner, "So the rumors WERE right! When somebody dies at this park, they get hauled off the premises immediately and are declared dead 'officially' afterwards..." Eisner chuckled, "So? What do you care where it is that they die?" Honda frowned, "Because, you end up clearing out all the evidence along with the person, and if Yugi dies here, the cause of it will never be figured out!" Eisner sneered, "Very smart of you; too bad you aren't smart enough to know that I'm gonna do... THIS!!!" Eisner then started shocking Honda with his tazer(o_O) and laughed as he did. Honda struggled to stay concious, and then delivered a very hard punch to Eisner's stomach. Eisner dropped his tazer to the ground, and fell along with it, unconcious. Honda panted, "Too bad... you weren't smart enough... to know that I was gonna... do that. *phew* Alright... gotta save Yugi..."  
  
Honda grabbed the key from the ground and ran towards the dragon. He peered into the flames, and couldn't see any sign of Yugi. "Shit, I've gotta hurry!" Honda searched alongside the dragon to look for a panel, but couldn't find any. "Damn, where is it?!" Just then, Jonouchi kicked the side of the dragon, which produced a small box-shaped outline on the side of the dragon for a second. Honda gasped, "The panel.... its there! Thanks, Jonouchi!" Jonouchi raised his thumb, "No problem, now let's get kicking!" Jonouchi and Honda both kicked the panel in, causing it to fall out. Honda then saw a keyhole at the end of the shaft. He reached inside to try to get to it, but it was way too hot! Honda retracted his arm, and grabbed his hand, "Dammit, its too hot! I can't reach inside!" Jonouchi frowned, "Then let me do it. I've gotta save our friend before its too late..." Jonouchi grabbed the key from Honda, and quickly reached in, inserted the key and turned it. The dragon robot then stopped spewing flames, and shut down. Jonouchi and Honda ran over to where Yugi should've been, and called out to him. But nobody answered. After a minute, the flames began to die down, and Yugi was standing there, but he was a bit taller.... Jonouchi and Honda grinned, "Yugi! You're alive!"  
  
It was actually Yami Yugi! Yugi's Millenium Puzzle had saved him, and it had transformed him into Yami Yugi! (^_^) Yami Yugi turned his head, and smirked at Jonouchi. Mokuba gasped, "B-But how could he have survived?! And without even a burn or a scratch?!" Jager's mouth dropped, "This confuses even me!" The dragon robot then started to twitch, and then, the key shot out of the side of it! The dragon's eyes lit up, and it started to roar. Everyone except Seto gasped. Honda gulped, "W-Why the hell is it working again?!" Yami Yugi reached in his left pocket, and noticed he had no cards! He thought to himself, "Damn, I didn't bring my cards along with me! I'm helpless against this thing!" Seto then heard the sound of propellers nearby, "Perfect..." The dragon then lifted its head back, preparing to fire another blast of... fire! Seto yelled out to Yami Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi, "Get the hell out of there right now!" Just then, Yami Yugi noticed that a fairly large helicopter was heading straight for the dragon! Yami Yugi quickly ran behind a neaby building, and Jonouchi and Honda jumped into the Rivers of America, barely dodging the gigantic explosion that the copter and the dragon's collision caused.  
  
Mokuba hid behind his brother and Jager as the debris flew everywhere. After a minute or so, everything became eerily silent. Jonouchi and Honda, both soaked, emerged from the water. Jonouchi saw all the wreckage strewn everywhere, "Woah, I ain't responsible for this, if anyone's concerned." He then noticed Eisner on the ground, unconscious. Jonouchi walked over, and checked the CEO's pocket. He then took out a wallet, and snatched a dollar from it, "There, now that should compensate for my churro!" Mokuba turned to his brother, "That whole thing with the helicopter, w-was that your idea?" Kaiba smirked, "Yeah, I used a satellite uplink, and took control of an unmanned chopper that was lying around here. They usually use those things just for security measures, but it sure did come in handy for this situation." Mokuba's eyes beamed up and he smiled, "You're so cool, big brother!"  
  
Jager then looked around the area, "Hey, where did Yugi go? Yugi!! Where areee youuu?" Yugi popped up from around a building, "You rang?" Jager ran up to him and glomped him, "YAY! You're alive!" Yugi blushed and just said, "Uh, yeah, I guess I am." Just then, Bakura, Otogi, Shizuka, and Anzu appeared from behind Yugi. Yugi gasped and turned around, "G-Guys! Where were you all this time?!" Bakura chuckled, "Why, we were looking for you guys!" Honda and Jonouchi came up to them, still soaking wet. Otogi eyed them, "Uh.... why are you two..." Jonouchi grumbled, "Long story; talk later." Shizuka noticed the wreckage around New Orleans Square, "Oh my, what happened here?" Jonouchi grumbled again, "What'd I just tell Otogi?" Anzu then gave Yugi a hug, causing him to blush hard, "Yugi... I'm glad you're okay; I thought something terrible may have happened to you." Yugi chuckled, "Really? Nah, I mean, we're at Disneyland? What could go wrong?"   
  
Honda looked around, "H-Hey, where'd Rebecca go? Don't tell me you lost her..." Anzu smiled, "We didn't; we just ran into her grandpa, and so, we dropped her off." Jonouchi grinned hugely, "YES!!!" Just then, a man in a business suit and black shades came running up to everyone, "Alright alright, could somebody explain what happened here?" Everyone just eyed eachother slowly, and they all started to nervously chuckle. It was going to be a long night.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Next time, everyone gets ready to leave The Happiest Place on Earth(well, not for your wallets), and will Yugi finally confess his feelings to Anzu Mazaki? Or will he just chicken out again? Find out s00n.... :P  
  
-Rob  
  
"Hey I'm Ned and I'll be your boat stripper, I mean, skipper."  
  
-Jungle Cruise driver, at Disneyland  
  
"For the best view of the gallery's fine portraits please drag your bodies to the dead center of the room."  
  
-Haunted Mansion cast member, at Disneyland  
  
Notes to Paladin: lol, nope, I'm not dead! You can't get rid of me THAT easily! XD 


	27. Scene 26: The Jungle Cruise

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 26: The Jungle Cruise  
  
After about five minutes of trying to explain the whole 'dragon incident', things were starting to get complicated. The man in the buisiness suit cleared his throat and stared at everybody, "Okay, I can believe the whole malfunctioning dragon thing, but that still doesn't explain why that helicopter crashed into it." Jonouchi stupidly stumbled forward and grinned, "Well, y-you see, that helicopter was, I-It was..." Seto Kaiba sighed and pushed Jonouchi out of the way, "Listen, these people were nothing more than mere helpless bystanders; I can tell you who's really responsible." The man in the suit then nodded, "Alright then, the rest of you are excused." As Yugi and the rest quickly tried to get away from the mess, Seto called out to him, "Yugi! Go take my little brother with you while I explain this out. It should only take about a half-hour, then I want you to return him here. Don't even think about losing him, or else you're gong to have to answer to me." Yugi chuckled nervously, and Mokuba ran up to the group, "Yay! I get to go with Yugi on a ride!" Jonouchi sighed, "Great, more kids.... You'd think that all the rides were closed by now." Anzu bended down and smiled at the boy, "What ride would you like to go on, Mokuba?" Mokuba grinned, "I wanna go on the Jungle Cruise ride!" Everyone looked a bit confused. Bakura put a finger to his chin and thought out loud, "What's the Jungle Cruise ride?" Honda shrugged, and Jonouchi did the same, "Beats the shit outta me; This is my first visit to Disneyland!"   
  
Just then, Jager shrieked out from behind the group, "Aghhhhh!!! The Jungle Cruise?!" Everyone stared at her strangely, and Yugi asked, "Why are you so scared? Just what is this Jungle Cruise?" Jager just ran off in the direction of Frontierland, "No way am I going on The Jungle Cruise! Besides, you guys are just bad luck magnets; I'm surprised you even made it through the Duelist Kingdom! Oh well, ta ta, see you later maybe!" Everyone just stared as she ran off into the night of Disneyland. Shizuka looked confused, "Does that mean that she's not apart of our group anymore?" Honda chuckled, "Looks like it. C'mon guys, let's go check out this Jungle Cruise; Maybe its really fast, possibly that's the reason why that girl was scared off!" Jonouchi raised a fist in the air, "Awright! Then let's go!" Bakura laughed, "You two sure are enthusiastic about your rides!"  
  
//Adventureland//  
  
Yugi and the others entered a little bamboo dock, that led to a long, explorer's boat. At the front of the boat was the driver, a tall man with a safari hat on, and matching khakis(x_X). The surrounding area was a large jungle marsh, that apparantly had a river running through it. Yugi asked Honda, "You think the boat goes through there?" Honda noticed a hint of worry in Yugi's voice, "Maybe; Why? Are you scared?" Yugi gulped, "N-Not really, its just that, it looks pretty dark..." Mokuba then slapped Yugi on the back playfully, "Aw, c'mon Yugi, this'll be fun!". Yugi regained his posture and smiled, "Well, if you can go on this without worry, then I guess I can!" The tall man then raised a microphone to his mouth, "Allllright, people up on the docks, you can continue to talk all you want and I won't mind; Its not everyday that people get paid for doing nothing." Anzu whispered to Yugi, "I guess that must be his own way of saying, 'Come on in.'." Yugi just nervously chuckled.  
  
Everyone then cautiously boarded the boat, wondering if it would tip over due to all the shaking it made. The driver spoke again, "Come on, people, we don't have all night here. Its not like you're gonna drown or anything and-... Hey, where's my assistant? Aw, don't tell me another one of my assistants fell overboard again?" They all found their seats and sat down, quietly. The driver then pressed a button that turned on a few little lights inside the narrow boat, and also turned on some headlights on the front of the boat, "Hello you lucky people at Disneyland, I'm Kurt and I'll be your boat stripper, I mean, skipper for tonight, so I guess that doesn't make you lucky, now does it?" Everyone just sat there quietly. Kurt then turned to Mokuba, "Lively group today I see! Now, little girl, how was your day at the park? Fun?" Mokuba frowned, "I'm not a little girl!" Kurt laughed, "Okay okay, so you're a big girl, I see. Alright, let's get this show over with!" The boat's engine revved up and advanced into the dark jungle. Yugi made a quick glance at Anzu, who looked mystified due to the surrounding area. Yugi then took this as an opportunity and moved a bit closer to Anzu, "Anzu, w-would you like my jacket? It is getting cold after all..." Anzu chuckled, "But Yugi, I'm not that cold right now, besides, your jacket is kinda small." Yugi then blushed, and the driver noticed this. Kurt spoke through the microphone again, "Ooo la la, getting hot and bothered back there are we?" Yugi blushed even more, but the driver continued, "And why shouldn't you be? Because after all we ARE entering the tropical rainforests of Anaheim! In fact, some people may tell you that there are no rainforests in California, but I'd like to tell them otherwise!"  
  
The boat eventually stopped in front of a little temple, which had a tiger growling in front of it at the boat. Jonouchi gulped and turned pale when he saw it, but Honda just sighed, "Repeat to yourself: Its just a robot, Its just a robot." Jonouchi gasped, "B-But the dragon was a r-robot too!" Honda sighed again, "Nevermind." The tiget growled some more, and Kurt chuckled, "Aww, look at that! It's trying to sing the famous song, "The Eye of the Tiger"! Its just too bad that American Idol's Simon isn't here to slap some sense into the poor tone deaf animal's tiny brain!" Bakura whispered to Yugi, "What's American Idol?" Yugi just shook his head. The boat then started up again and swerved through some more marshes, and then it stopped in front of a shiny monkey statue. Kurt chuckled, "Oh and on our right is a brass monkey! *starts to sing* Brass monkey, that funky monkey!" Shizuka looked disappointed, "I'm not getting a single joke here." Honda patted her on the back, "Don't worry, I'm not getting them either! Eh heh...." The boat moved again, this time towards a camp, but it was being taken over by... gorrilas?! There were gorrilas trashing the camp, one even was stupidly pointing a rifle at its eye, trying to see what it was. A jeep was turned over nearby, causing Kurt to yell out, "Hey! Look at what they did to my precious jeep! And it only cost me30 rupees on the arabian market too!" Mokuba laughed out loud, "Hahaha! These jokes are so funny!" Anzu and Yugi looked at him strangely.   
  
The boat started off yet again, and ventured past another part of the camp, which had a large pole in the ground, and three african men holding on to the top. A rhino was at the bottom, trying to ram its' horn up one of the men's... rears(o_O;). Kurt laughed as their boat passed the sight, "Well, at least Mr. Rhino over there gets his POINT across! One thing's for sure, not many animals in this jungle are as 'horny' as the rhinos are!" Jonouchi gritted his teeth left and right, "This must be the corniest cruise I've ever taken!". The boat made its way to a low branch, that had a snake sprawling across it. Kurt started again, "Speaking of 'animal instincts', this snake sure is one lovesick creature. I mean, I always hear it kiss-, I mean, hissing up there." Jonouchi started foaming at the mouth, "Can't....take...anymore.....lame......jokes......". The boat ended up stopping by a group of elephants that were in the nearby waters. One elephant nearby started to raise its' trunk, ready to spray water at the boat and drench its passengers. Kurt yelled, "Uh oh lookout that elephant is going to get us!!!...." Everyone tried to cover themselves with whatever they could, but then..... The elephant raised its trunk back down. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt chuckled, "Aw, so it wasn't going to spray us after all! That big Dumbo!" The boat started off again, passing through some more turns and corners, and Kurt silently said, "Alright, no more Disney jokes for the rest of this trip; now let's find out what's around the riverbend, for me!" Honda started to foam at the mouth too, "This is too much! Help me!!!"  
  
The boat rather abruptly stopped in front of an elephant taking a shower underneath a waterfall, and Kurt started up AGAIN, "Now Cheryl here loves to keep herself clean, and the best way she does that is by taking a bath under this very relazing waterfall, And she has been for the past 38 years." Jonouchi's eyes turned into swirls, "No more, please!!!" The boat made its way to a strange looking african guy in a mask. Kurt grinned, "And oh, say hello to Markoosk, the local shaman! Now Markoosk usually loves to eat people whole, why he eats them so much they sometimes call him 'The Red Dragon'! Now, we need to be very quiet while he sleeps because he gets very angry if disturbed during nappy time, so that's when we use the code-phrase 'Silence of the Lambs' when we need to be quiet. Oh yes, and his favorite snacks are lady-fingers, but he usually likes to try out other things, like baby-back-ribs." Jonouchi and Honda both looked dizzy and disturbed. The boat then made a turn and found its way back to the dock where they began. Kurt spoke again, "Aw, thats the end of the trip today, folks! Join us again, on Star Tours! Oh whoops, wrong ride, ah well! *does the Chewbacca yell*" Jonouchi and Honda quickly jumped out of the boat and ran out of the bamboo hut, yelling, "WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE!". Yugi and the rest just eyed them suspiciously. Bakura then tapped on Anzu's shoulder as he got out of the boat, "Um, Anzu, why is it that Otogi isn't with us?" Anzu's eyes bulged out, "Ack! Otogi! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Bakura blushed, "Well, I didn't want to interrupt the ride." Anzu smacked her face, "Oh well, I guess somebody's got to like it." Mokuba then yelled out, "Hey! There he is!" Everyone spotted Otogi eating at The Bengal Barbecue by the Indiana Jones ride. Yugi chuckled, "Well, I guess he was hungry!" Anzu groaned, "It figures..."  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Next time, What will happen when Jonouchi runs rampant through the nearby store and pretends to be Indiana Jones?! Oh the madness!........ Well, compared to what has happened already, I wouldn't call it madness. More like, a coffinate of craziness. XD  
  
-Rob  
  
["Lenny, have you taken a look outside? Do you know how weird it is out there? There seems to be 3 million completely miserable assholes in the tricounty area!" - Peter Venkman  
  
"Oh please." - Mayor's Assistant  
  
"I'm sorry, 3 million and one." - Peter Venkman  
  
"Hey!" - Mayor's Assistant  
  
~Ghostbusters 2]  
  
Oh yes, don't forget to visit my site, peoples! I need some hits here, lol! XD Well, I did update it with lots of stuffs, including pics of my anime stuff, so you should go see it right now! Shoo, go on, get outta here! :P  
  
http://www.freewebs.com/rcf/  
  
Notes to Paladin: I am not old, I am still in school! How dare you to say that, you evile female! And you need to learn how to have patience, my dear, for if you don't, you will never get ahead in life, so haha! :P j/k [lol, you know we all like you! ;) ]  
  
Notes to Dark-Autumn: Um, well, here's a site that has some info and pictures from the Indiana Jones ride (http://www.mouseinfo.com/disneylandresort/disneyland/adventureland/attractions/indianajones/). But is it exactly that you need help on? If you need help remembering what happens in the ride, I'll be glad to remind you, lol. I was on that ride last week, so I should be able to remember, lol. (Though I'm too lazy to type it all out right now, so I need to makes sure thats what you want, lol. You could check out my old chapter where they go on the Indiana Jones ride too, if you want.)  
  
Notes to Urd-Chan: Yup, Loki is the name of that mischievous norse god, but the character is just based off of him. Oh yes, and I could only imagine what's in that water. ;) 


	28. Scene 27: The Adventureland Bazaar

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 27: The Adventureland Bazaar  
  
Yugi and the others had just gotten off the Jungle Cruise ride in Adventureland. Jonouchi walked up to Otogi, whom was busy chowing down on food at the Bengal Barbeque which was nearby. Otogi stopped chewing his food and looked up for a moment at the blonde haired teenager, "Hey don't stare, this stuff is excellent!" Jonouchi chuckled, "Aw no, actually I wanted to know if ya would want to go check out the Adventureland Bazaar with me? I hear they've got some cool stuff in there!" Otogi swallowed a piece of chicken and asked, "What's a bazaar?" Jonouchi looked confused too, "Uh... I dunno, that's just what they named the store." "Well then, let's go!" Before the two could run off into the store, they were stopped by Anzu, whom was blocking their way. Jonouchi and Otogi both screeched to a halt, and said in unison, "Hey! What gives?!" Anzu frowned, "Did you two forget that we have to drop off little Mokuba back to his brother?" Jonouchi whined at her, "Aww, but why do WE have to go too?" "Because! If there's a chance that you guys will run off or get lost again, we can't take it." "Geez, you're talking to us like we're little kids or something!" "Well YOU sure act like one yourself." Jonouchi just folded his arms and pouted.  
  
Mokuba then tugged on Anzu's shirt, "Um, Anzu, I'm sure we can let them go look around the store for at least two minutes, right?" Anzu sighed, "Well... I guess two minutes wouldn't hurt." Jonouchi and Otogi shouted in glee and ran into the store, leaving behind an angry Anzu. Yugi walked up to her smiling, "Well Anzu, it looks like Otogi has picked up on Jonouchi's behavior." Anzu laughed, "You sure that's a good thing? I mean just look at them; they're acting like a couple of little kids!" Yugi chuckled, "Maybe; hey, didn't we have this sort of conversation earlier in the day?" Anzu put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment, "Hmm.... Come to think of it, we kinda did! How funny..." Yugi laughed too, "Yeah, it is..." He then started to blush and tried to hide it from her. Anzu looked down at him and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile inside the store(which was themed to look like an adventurer's hut), Jonouchi and Otogi were both dressed up like Indiana Jones, and were fighting eachother with... plastic swords. (o_O)  
  
Jonouchi cackled, "Arrr! You cannot defeat me, you evil impersonator who spends all his time playing with dice!" Otogi groaned and kept deflecting his attacks, "Why are you talking like a pirate?! And by the way, just because I created the Dungeon Dice Monsters game doesn't mean that I play with dice all day!" "Yeah, that's right! The only other things you do are eat and sleep!" "Why you! There's no way I could look this good for the ladies if all I did was eat, sleep, and play with dice!" The nearby employee girl had a frown on her face and cleared her throat, "Are you two young men going to buy any of that?" The two just continued to fight with the swords, and Otogi shouted out, "En guarde, Jonouchi!" Jonouchi tried to mimic him, "Er.... En guardy, uh, Otogi!" The employee who was standing nearby just groaned, "Ugh.... WILL YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME?!?!?!" Jonouchi and Otogi quickly stopped moving, and stood silent. Otogi was the first to speak, "Uh.... what did you want, uh, ma'am?" The employee sighed, "Again, are you two going to buy any of that stuff you're using?"   
  
Jonouchi's face turned white, "Um........... How much does the hat cost?....." The employee girl spoke up, "42 dollars." Jonouchi gasped and swung his arm back, "What?! I don't even have half of that money!!" Jonouchi then looked back and noticed that the sword he held in his hand somehow chopped a rope, "Wow, that must've been a pretty weak rope, 'cause this sword is just a toy!" Just then, a sandbag(which was held by the now chopped rope) fell down ontop of the employee girl, knocking her unconcious. Otogi stammered, "U-Uh, did y-you do that on purpose, Jonouchi?" Jonouchi chuckled, "E-Eh heh..... n-not really." Otogi gulped, "You think we should get outta here before someone catches us?" Jonouchi nodded and ran out the door with Otogi.  
  
Outside, Seto Kaiba was busy talking to Yugi. Jonouchi looked confused and ran up to them, "Hey, what're you doing here, Kaiba?!" Seto smirked, "Since I knew you clowns would eventually get into some kind of trouble, I came to pick up my little brother myself." Jonouchi snorted, "I knew you didn't really trust us that much!" Seto just frowned at him, and called for his brother to follow him. As they walked off, Mokuba waved goodbye to the group, and they did to him too. Otogi yawned, "You know, I'm getting kinda tired; I better go home too. Park's gonna close soon." Shizuka asked, "You're leaving already?" Otogi blushed, "Y-Yeah, but hey, I forgot to give you something!" Otogi then ran up to Shizuka and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then ran off into the night. Honda's eyes flared red, "WHY YOU??!?! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!!!!" Jonouchi looked bored and told Honda, "Why're you so angry? Its only my sister." Honda then frowned evily at Jonouchi, "JUST your sister?!" Yugi laughed at all of them, "You guys are crazy; c'mon, we probably should head on home too. Grandpa is supposed to meet us at the entrance of the park, you know. We don't want to keep him waiting." Jonouchi laughed too, "You mean that old geezer is waiting for us? Hell, this is rich! Its like he's our own personal butler!" Anzu glared at Jonouchi, "Hey now, don't be so rude, or else I'll force you to ride on It's A Small World until its the exact second that they close the park!" Jonouchi's eyes bugged out, "GULP, no way! Okay okay, I'll be nice.... sheesh...."  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Next time, Yugi and the gang are finally getting ready to leave! But wait a second.... looks like Yugi's missing something of his! But what could it be? ._.  
  
-Rob  
  
"Okay, campers, rise and shine. And don't forget your booties because its cold out there today. It's cold out there everyday."-Phil Conners, from the movie Groundhog Day  
  
Notes to Paladin: Didn't you say that Yu-Gi-Oh was gonna start airing on TV where you live? Did it start yet? lol, inquiring minds want to know! ^_^  
  
Notes to Dark-Autumn: Sorry if I'm a bit late with this, but here's what happens on the Indiana Jones ride: You drive through one of the 3 doors that you can choose from, and then, you drive into this large room with a giant statue of a head that tells you to look into it's eyes. o_O;  
  
After that, you make a sharp turn into a larger room that has snake statues that have electricity crackling around them. Then you see Indiana Jones blocking a giant door, and he tells you to go left, and so, the jeep zooms through a dark corridor. After that, you drive through what looks like an old cave that has skeletons falling down and trying to grab you and stuff. After that, you go into a room that has like bugs everywhere, and its really gross. x_x;  
  
And then you go past a large bridge that has lava and fire under it. Afterwards you drive into a greenish area that has the giant snake, and after that, you drive down a hill, passing a wall of skulls and stuff, then you drive under the bridge into a dark cavern. After the cavern, you go into a long hallway that has a bunch of skeletons painted on the wall, and holes in the walls. They then 'shoot out arrows' at you(actually its just air being blown at you). After that, its the part with the giant boulder, and after you pass under it, you get to the end of the ride. *phew* That was a mouthful, lol. XD  
  
Notes to Everybody: My worst nightmare has come true! lol, I keep noticing that the rest of my story isn't nearly as good as it was during the first 10 or so scenes. I dunno why, I must be losing it. Which is why the updates have been slow... So from now on, for these last few scenes, I'm gonna try to work on this 200% because I know I can do better than this, and so at least the ending will be as good as the beginning or maybe even better; I hope. :( 


	29. Scene 28: Main Street USA, Again?

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth!  
  
Scene 28: Main Street U.S.A., Again  
  
Yugi and the gang found themselves walking down Main Street U.S.A. again, but this time things were different. It was at nighttime, and all the lights on all the little shops and streetways were lit up. Shizuka grasped onto Honda's arm and gasped in awe, "Wow, Honda, the lights are so beautiful! Don't you agree?" Honda blushed, "Uh, yeah... I know something else that's beautiful too..." "Really? Like what?" "Well, uh, y-..." Honda was abruptly interrupted by Jonouchi, whom eagerly wanted to ask him something, "Hey Honda, pal, would ya mind lending me a few dollars? Y'see I'm kinda in need of some money so I can buy me a large Coca-Cola, and you know how prices here aren't very friendly a-..." Honda's head grew large as he shouted to Jonouchi, "Dammit, Jonouchi! Can't you see when two people are trying to engage in a conversation?! Why don't you go bother somebody else for once?!" Jonouchi stammered and nervously smiled, "Uh, s-sure.... I'll d-do that..."   
  
Yugi was busy walking a few feet behind the group at the moment, thinking to himself, {Boy, this day sure has been fun, and exciting too. But there's still one thing I haven't done... I swore to myself that I'd tell Anzu how I feel about her today... but.... I still can't bring myself to doing it... Oh, what am I saying; I'm a wimp, there's no denying it... I can't even talk to someone that I've been friends with since I've been little...} Yugi's thinking was interrupted by Anzu, whom slowed down her pace so she could talk to Yugi, "Hey Yugi, why do you look so sad? Didn't you have fun today?" Yugi gulped, and tried to act natural, "W-Well, I did.... I had lots of f-fun today... Um, Anzu..." Anzu smiled at the little guy, "What is it, Yugi?" Yugi started to blush, "U-Uh, well.... I'm really glad that you came with us on this trip. If it weren't for you, this day probably wouldn't be the same..." Anzu blushed and and grinned, "Aww... thanks Yugi, thats sweet of you." Yugi then started to sweat, and thought to himself again, {That's it; I have to tell her now... I've just got to...}  
  
Just then, Jonouchi came walking up, grinning, and was about to grab Yugi's shoulder "Hey Yugi! Yugi, I need some money and-..." But then he stopped, when he saw that Yugi looked very nervous. Yugi swallowed again and spoke up, "Anzu, I've got something else to tell you, something thats been on my mind for quite some time..." Anzu looked confused, "On your mind for quite some time? W-Well, what is it?" Yugi clenched his fists and shut his eyes, "ANZU, I L-..." And wouldn't you know it, JUST before he could finish, somebody angrily called out to him, "YUGI!!!" Yugi's eyes widened, and he turned around to face the person who called him. Everybody else turned around too, but they couldn't quite make out whom it was that called him, since he was standing so far away.  
  
The other few people who didn't leave the park yet started murmuring to themselves and staring as they watched the scene unfold. Bakura silently said to himself, "Now who could that be?" Honda was confused too, "I wonder who that is, or what he wants with Yugi... Waitasecond, that voice sounded very familiar...." Jonouchi's face turned pale, "Uh-oh.... Its HIM.... No way..." Anzu went over to Jonouchi, "Who are you talking about? Who is that guy?" Jonouchi gulped, "I'm not sure, but I'm.willing to bet that its..." Yugi then yelled back, "W-Who are you? A-And what do you want with me?" The man then stepped out into the bright light of Main Street, and grinned wickedly. It was Michael Eisner, and his suit was torn up, and his face was a bit bruised, and his hair was messed up too. Jonouchi took a step forward and frowned, "I KNEW IT! Its Michael Eisner!" Shizuka was very confused, as she's never seen him before, "......Who's Michael Eisner?" Honda looked disgruntled and explained, "Michael Eisner is the head CEO of the Walt Disney Company, and he's one disturbed person; Yugi was almost killed by one of his creations, and he didn't even give a damn. Eisner was even willing to let Yugi die so his 'animatronic' could stay safe!" Michael Eisner chuckled, "You fool; you wouldn't even understand exactly how much that dragon animatronic cost me! Its worth even more than you are! Besides, this park's reputation as a safe place is supposed to stay that way! I can't have any of you troublemaking teenagers ruining what I've been running for years now!"  
  
Anzu's eyes raged, and she clenched her fists, "So your money means more to you than a human's life?! Are you insane?!" Michael Eisner spat at her, "Shut up! Naive kid, you don't know how things in this world work, do you? Well you'll learn eventually; you'll learn that the only person that matters is your own self! Your little term that you call 'friends' is just a delusion, because deep down, if you think about it, they're all just your 'friends' just because they want to gain something from you in some way. For instance, I'll bet you that your two blonde friends there are just waiting for the right moment to take advantage of you-..." Yugi's heart sank as he heard that. Anzu's eyes widened in anger, and Jonouchi ran out towards Eisner, ready to land a punch to his face. But just before Jonouchi's hand could connect to Eisner's face, Eisner grinned and shocked Jonouchi with his tazer! Jonouchi fell to the ground and grabbed his stomach, panting, ".... u-ugh, bastard.... u-using your little girly tazer like that..... w-why don't you try fighting f-fair..." Jonouchi tried to get up, but then was shocked again, and fell back to the ground, with some blood seeping out of his mouth. Shizuka's eyes started to get teary, "B-Brother..." Yugi then yelled in anger, and transformed into Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi yelled out to Eisner, " DAMN YOU, EISNER! YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE RIGHT NOW!" Eisner was confused, and he thought, {What's this?! That kid was a little wimp a moment ago.... Now it seems like he's somebody else! Pfft, doesn't matter... I still have something that'll get me what I want...}. Yami Yugi frowned even more, "If you don't leave us alone, then you're going to regret it. What's it going to be?" Anzu sighed and blushed, "I-Its him.... the other Yugi..."  
  
Eisner then pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "Security Group B, I'm going to need you here right now. When can you arrive? Five minutes? Good enough..." He put the walkie talkie back on his pocket, and laughed, "In a matter of minutes, you and your few friends will be arrested for causing trouble, damge to the park, and malicious mischief. Oh, and trying to assault Michael Eisner, Head CEO of Disney, that's me, will be added on there too." Yami Yugi's fists clenched, and he growled, "You despicable bastard...." Michael Eisner smiled evily at him, and held out a wallet, "Tsk tsk; looks like you dropped something of yours, Yugi! And what's this.... ? Oh! A card!" Yami Yugi began to sweat a little as Michael Eisner took out a card from Yugi's wallet. Eisner flipped it over and eyed it up and down, "Hmm... 'Dark Magician'.... Looks pretty rare; I suppose it'd get me a few bucks on EBay or someplace, am I right?" Yami Yugi frowned at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing with that card?!" Eisner grinned and started to bend it a little, "It'd be a shame if I were to rip it in half... It does look like a very nice card, wouldn't you think?" Yami Yugi grinned as well and just said, "How'd you like to play...... A game... with me?" Michael Eisner stammered, "W-What did you just say?" "Let's play a game, Mr. Eisner.... Or are you too frightened to play?" Michael Eisner laughed, "What sort of pathetic trick is this?! Haha, fine, I'll play your little 'game' with you.... but it won't do YOU any good; your card is mine now!" Yami Yugi chuckled, "The rules are simple; both of us cannot take a step forward or backward, but we can move our arms, hands, legs, and feet, but we cannot take any more steps from where we are. We can do whatever we wish with the parts of our body that we can use, though. You can even tear up that Dark Magician card, if you wish. The loser is the one who first takes a step backwards or forwards. Also, the loser will play the ancient Penalty Game."  
  
Michael Eisner slapped his face and cackled, "Hahahah! What sorta joke is this?! You know what, I'll rip your card, but before I do that, I'll use my foot to give your unconcious friend here a good kick in the side!!! So either way, I WIN!!!" Yami Yugi began to sweat, as he saw Eisner move his leg back, ready to kick Jonouchi. Yami Yugi quickly grabbed a plastic ball from Jonouchi's bag, which was dropped onto the ground. He then lifted his foot, placed the ball on the ground, and used his foot to fling the ball towards Eisner. Just before Eisner could kick Jonouchi, the ball flung at his eye, causing the CEO to tripe backwards in pain. Yami Yugi grinned, "You lose, and now, its time for you to play... The Penalty Game!!! Illusion!!!" Yugi's Millenium Puzzle shone with a golden light. Bakura's mouth hung open, {Amazing! He's using the ancient powers of the Millenium Puzzle again!} Michael Eisner rubbed his eye, and then gasped at what he saw when his eyes opened again, "W-WHAT?! This can't be?!?! NO!!!!" Eisner saw Main Street, on fire! Everything was being destroyed, and people all around, men, women, and children were running and screaming for help. And all of them were on fire too! Eisner went out of control and broke down right there in the middle of Main Street, sobbing uncontrollably. Yami Yugi frowned at Eisner, whom was only seeing an illusion, "Maybe now you will begin to see..."  
  
Shizuka was busy hanging onto Honda, and asked, "What's going on? Why's he crying?" Honda looked at Yami Yugi, "I dunno... but I guess... it has something to do with that puzzle of his..." Anzu nodded her head, "I think you're right, Honda..." Yami Yugi then transformed back into regular Yugi. Yugi gasped in shock and ran over to the unconcious Jonouchi, "Oh no, Jonouchi! I need to get him help!" Just then, a dozen security guards surrounded the two teenagers, and they didn't look so happy. Yugi started crying, "What do you guys want?! My friend's badly hurt thanks to your boss, and you don't even give a damn?! Are you that shallow that you only care about how much you're being paid and not about the well being of others, like Jonouchi?! Fine! Take me away then, but leave my friend alone!" One of the security guards spoke up, "Whoa whoa, wait up kid. We don't want any trouble, and we're not here to arrest you. We saw the whole thing on the security cameras, and frankly, that is the weirdest shit I've ever seen. Now go take your friend to the First Aid Center; its around the corner over there by the restrooms. As for Mr. Eisner, we're gonna have a nice long talk with him. You guys go on." The guard turned to all the shocked people whom were watching the whole scenario and said, "Uh, sorry folks, but what you saw was actually just a show. It wasn't real. Now press on, the park is going to close soon." One person nearby just whispered to his friend, "Pheh, yeah right; who the hell is he fooling, 'its just a show'. Sure...."  
  
//10 minutes later//  
  
Yugi, Anzu, Bakura, Shizuka, and Honda sat in the waiting room of the First Aid Center, and all of them looked glum. But the one who looked the most down was Yugi. He tried to stop from sniffling, but he couldn't help it. Anzu patted Yugi on his shoulder, "Yugi, what's wrong? They said that Jonouchi would be alright, and you got your card back, and-..." Yugi interrupted her, "No Anzu, that's not it... I... I wanted this trip to be fun for you guys... but it turns out that it became the opposite. Too much went wrong today.... a-and, the real reason I wanted to go here, wasn't for me... I just w-wanted you guys to have fun... but..." Honda stood up and clenched his fist, smiling, "Yugi, don't get so depressed on yourself! I had lots of fun! We all did, right? I mean its not everyday you get to fight against a robot dragon and see a helicopter crash too! And man, you sure put the beat down on Eisner!" Anzu stood up too, "And those rides were pretty cool too! I loved that Indiana Jones ride alot!" Shizuka chuckled, "And all the old friends we ran into were really nice, especially that Otogi!" Honda's face turned dull, "Uh, yeah... very nice..." Bakura stood up and pointed a finger up, "And that Fantasyland was spectacular!" Everyone just looked at him weirdly. Honda laughed, "So you see, Yugi? We all had fun! You did too, I'm sure, right?"  
  
Yugi then looked up, rubbed the tears in his eyes away and smiled, "Yeah, I did. Thanks guys, I'm glad you're my friends." Honda grinned, "Yeah, anytime." Just then, Jonouchi walked into the room, with a bandage on his face. He grinned and rubbed his head, "H-Hey guys... hope I didn't give you a scare or nothin'." Yugi's face beamed and he ran over to Jonouchi and gave him a big hug, "Jonouchi! You're okay!" Jonouchi chuckled, "Of course I am! You think some suit can take ol' Jonouchi down? No way in hell!" Honda laughed, "That's the Jonouchi I know; looks like he's okay to me!"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, its the conclusion of this way-too-long story(which lasted through the whole summer, from the start to the end!), so stay tuned on either Thursday or Friday! I'm gonna try my best to make the ending one of the best, if not THE best chapter in the whole story! I'm gonna make up for all the lackluster chapters with one very good final chapter, so watch out for this one! ^_^  
  
-Rob  
  
"What's the matter B-Boy? You're looking pale; more pale than usual!"-Rio, from the new anime Shaman King  
  
Oh yes, I made a new page on my website; you should be able to find SOMETHING that you think is funny on there! Please take a look! ^_^  
  
http://www.freewebs.com/rcf/movieandtvshowquotes.htm 


	30. Scene 29: The End of the Day?

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Scene 29: The End of the Day?   
  
Yugi and the rest of the group were getting really really tired, since it was practically 12:00 AM, and the park was closing. They had managed to get near the entrance to Main Street U.S.A., but since the walk there was so long, they all decided to take a rest and sit down on a bench. But since there wasn't any room left, Jonouchi had to sit on a fake replica of a cannon. Jonouchi laughed, "I can't believe it; man oh man, you actually took down Michael Eisner?! Didja give him the good ol' 'Jonouchi Super Punch of Death'?!" Yugi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Um... not really! Actually, it was one of the balls from that box you bought from the magic shop that saved you and stopped him!" Jonouchi's eyes bulged out, "Y-You mean that my mystical and magical 'Mickey's Magic Cups and Balls' saved the day?!" When everybody heard that, they all started bursting with laughter. Honda smirked at Jonouchi, "Well, I guess since he never had any of his own, he decided to go out to Disneyland and buy some, if ya know what I mean!" Jonouchi's eyes turned red, and he snorted like a cow, "What'd you say?! And quit laughing at me!!! And you, Shizuka, stop trying to act all cute, because I know you're laughing too! Deep down inside!" Shizuka then stopped covering her mouth and started to laugh out loud, "W-Well you're just so funny, big brother!" Yugi patted Jonouchi on the back and smiled, "Don't let it get to you; Think of it like this: It was a miracle that you bought that stuff in the first place; if you didn't, who knows what Eisner would've done!" Jonouchi stood up, shook his fist proudly, and yelled to the night sky, "Yeah! Ya hear that?! I'm a miracle man!"  
  
  
  
Just then, a train stopped at the nearby Main Street station. The hissing of the steam was pretty loud, causing Bakura to cover his ears. Bakura's eyes widened when he heard some familiar chattering coming from the train. He then shrieked and girlishly jumped on top of Anzu. His weight caused Anzu to fall to the ground, and she wasn't too happy about it, "BAKURA?!?! Why did you jump on me?! Is this another one of Jonouchi's screwed up ideas?!" Jonouchi frowned at her, "Hey! What are ya blaming ME for?! Huh?!" Bakura sheepishly smiled, "U-Uh, sorry, A-Anzu, its just that.... just that..." Anzu sighed, "'just that' what?!" The chattering grew louder, and everyone turned their heads towards the ramp that led to Main Street Station. There was a gigantic group of teenage girls that looked all too familiar. Bakura then yelled out, "THAT!!!" All the girls then stopped their conversations as soon as they heard his voice. One of the girls clasped her hands to her make-up coated face and screamed, "EEEEE!!!!! LOOK, GIRLS!!! ITS THAT DELICIOUSLY DELICIOUS DREAMBOAT!!!" All the other girls screamed too, their eyes glazing. Yugi and his group screamed too, but for another reason. Honda then fake smiled and whispered to Bakura, ".........F-Friends of yours? Eh heh heh..." Bakura nodded his head, trying to say no. Shizuka quietly asked him, "Do you know those girls?" Bakura managed to say, "Sadly y-yes.... Say, w-would it be too much trouble to, oh I don't know.... get ourselves out of here right now before they get me?!" Yugi gulped, "No it definetly wouldn't! C'mon, let's go!" Yugi and the rest of the group ran alongside with him, leaving the girls behind to eat their dust, literally. One of the girls sighed, "Awww! He's playing 'hard to get'!" The whole group of girls then dashed after them. Yugi's group rushed under the arch that led into Main Street, zipping past all the posters of the many different rides in Disneyland. Jonouchi grinned as they ran, "Y'know Yugi, I never thought I'd ever say this, well, at least I didn't think I'd say this at the beginning of the day; I sure am gonna miss this place!" Yugi smiled back at him, "That makes two of us! Now c'mon, let's head on out the-..." Just then, a guy in a Mickey Mouse costume, Ronald McDonald, Johnny Depp, and Eddie Murphy all blocked Yugi's groups' way! Bakura yelled out, "NOOOOOO!!!!" Yugi meekly asked, "U-Um, guys, um... could you..." Honda then stood in Yugi's way and grinned, "What my little friend's trying to say is 'WHATEVER IT IS, MAKE IT SHORT SO WE CAN GET OUR ASSES OUTTA HERE BEFORE WE BECOME MINCEMEAT'!!!!!" The guy in the Mickey Mouse costume said, "Hi-Ho everyone! Didja have fun at Disneyland today?" Ronald McDonald did a fruity little dance and then smiled, "Hey kids! Put a smile on! And don't forget to Supersize your fries at McDonalds'!" Johnny Depp grinned, "Hey mateys, seen Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl yet?" Eddie Murphy stepped forward, grinned, and handed everyone Haunted Mansion movie posters, " Yo, wazzup brutha's? Here, have some posters for the Haunted Mansion movie! By the way, little man, love that hair of yours! But I think yo would look dope with a 'fro!"  
  
Everyone stood still with their mouths hanging open for a moment. Honda grinned and quickly answered, " Mickey Mouse, Don't ever call us ho's, EVER! Yeah we mostly had fun, and by the way, you should be fired; you're not supposed to talk, idiot. Ronald McDonald, Don't give ME that 'smile' crap! Same thing with your lame advertising schemes! Johnny Depp, No I haven't, but I just might. And lose the eye blush, its kinda fruity. Eddie Murphy, Thanks for the posters, but I still don't know who in the hell made you the star of the Haunted Mansion movie. Oh yeah, and Yugi's hair is fine! Don't ever call him LITTLE! Now are we all done here, people?!" All 4 of the strange people nodded. Anzu looked back and gasped, "Oh crap! The girls are getting closer?! What'll we do?!" The guy in the Mickey Mouse costume spoke up again, "There's an underground branch of tunnelways that lead all throughout the park and even to the outside of the park. We can take you guys through there, but since its a secret, we'd have to knock you guys out." Honda frowned at him again, "No no no! Are you an idiot or something?! Because you sure must be if you're talking while you're in a costume, especially a Mickey Mouse co-...." Honda was then knocked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------  
  
---------  
  
----  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Yugi and the rest of the group rubbed their heads and they all were on some sort of wet pavement outside. Yugi shook his head, stood up, and noticed that his pants were all wet, "Gahh!!! Did I....." Yugi looked ahead and noticed an employee with a waterhose in his hand and was hosing down the pavement. The employee guy just chuckled, "Lemme guess... You had to go through the underground route, right?" Yugi just nodded and asked, "U-Uh, would you mind telling us where we are right now?" The employee pointed behind Yugi, "Sure. We're in Simba C; that's the parking lot." Yugi gasped, "Oh no! I forgot about Grandpa! I had to meet him at the entrance to Disneyland!" Jonouchi got on his feet and stammered, "W-What?! Y-You mean that we have to walk ALL the way through that Downtown Disney thing just to get to your gramps?! No way!!!" Shizuka leaned on her brother and sighed, "I don't want to sound lazy, but I'm getting tired too... We've done so much walking today!" Bakura rubbed his pants, wishing they weren't wet, "I know! If you add it all up, we must've walked over two, no, maybe even three miles!" Anzu groaned, "I'm not one to complain either, but I don't think I want to walk all that way to get to your grandpa either." Just then, everyone heard a familiar voice from nearby. They all turned to see who it was, and it turned out to be Yugi's grandfather! Yugi ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Grandpa!! You're here!" Anzu's eyes widened in confusion, "What's Sugoroku doing here in the parking lot?!" Jonouchi ran up to the old man and asked him, "Hey waitaminute! You're supposed to be at the park entrance waiting for us!" Sugoroku gave Jonouchi a mean look, "And YOU'RE supposed to be there too so I can pick you up! But you weren't, so I had to go ask if anybody saw you, and so they knocked me out and ta-da, I'm back with you guys!"  
  
Jonouchi clasped his hands together and grinned, "So then does this mean that we don't have to walk?!" Sugoroku frowned at Jonouchi again, "Absolutely not! If you'd stick to the schedule like originally planned, you wouldn't have to walk far; but now you're going to have to walk TWICE as far, because I parked ALL THE WAY on the other side of the facility! Now let's get moving, troops!" Honda groaned, "Did he just call us 'troops'?!" Bakura sighed, "We might as well start walking, like he said, troops...." The whole group started their long trek to the other parking lot. Yugi looked at Anzu, and tried not to blush this time, "A-Anzu, I'm sorry if I've been acting... You know, weird, around you today... There's something I want to say, but the courage to say it keeps slipping away from me... which I hate, because, you've been my friend since.. Forever! I should be able to talk to you without stuttering or-..." Anzu then put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I know exactly what you're talking about, Yugi. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright..." Yugi just blushed and didn't try to hide it this time. Anzu giggled when she saw his red face, and tried not to embarass him. Shizuka shook Honda's shoulder and pointed to something in the distance, "Hey, Honda, what's that creepy looking tower over there?" Honda squinted a bit, and then grinned, "Oh yeah, that large tower? I heard that its the 'Tower of Terror', and they're building it at Disney's California Adventure, which is a completely different theme park, even though its right across from Disneyland and-..." Jonouchi groaned, "If you guys ever plan on going there, count me out... there's just way too many weirdos out here in America... Domino City and Japan never sounded any better...."  
  
//3 hours later, at the LAX Airport//  
  
Yugi shook Jonouchi, whom was falling asleep on a couch near the plane boarding area, "Hey Jonouchi! Wake up! Our flight's getting ready to leave! C'mon, everybody else is on the plane!" Jonouchi slumped along, holding onto Yugi so he didn't trip or stumble. Drool was hanging out of his mouth, and he didn't feel so good. Yugi tried his best to make sure Jonouchi didn't fall asleep on the way to the plane, down the boarding hallway, "C'mon! You've gotta wake up! I can't carry you all the way onto the plane, you know..." Jonouchi managed to slur out, "Yugi, not coffee, not money, and not even food could wake me up right now... It's take something very very horrible to do the trick..." Just then, the crazy stewardess from the first scene appeared, running down the hall, arms stretched out, with a smile on her face, heading towards Jonouchi, "WOW ITS YOU AGAIN!!! COME HERE AND GIVE MOMO-CHAN A BIG HUG!!!!" Jonouchi's eyes bulged open, and he let out a shriek, "NOOOO!!!! Not you again?!?! Me and my big mouth!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" Just then, everything blacked out.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------  
  
----------------------------  
  
----------------------------  
  
-------------  
  
-------------  
  
--------  
  
----  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Jonouchi woke up and found himself in the same seat he was in when he first went on the airplane on the way to California. Jonouchi sighed to himself, and gripped his head, "Damn.... that's one killer headache..... And what a bump! That damned stewardess psycho.... I'm gonna go find her right now and teach her a lesson!" Jonouchi started sweating and blushing slightly as he remembered what happened. Yugi was sitting beside him and was looking out the window to the bright sunny sky, but he then turned his head to see Jonouchi sweating and looking uncomfortable. Yugi just said, "Wow, Jonouchi, you never told me that you were afraid of airplanes!" Jonouchi chuckled, "Wait, didn't you say that already?" Yugi laughed, "No, I believe I didn't! This jet lag must be getting to you!" "Yeah, that's it, jet lag..." Jonouchi noticed something, and quickly grabbed what was in front of him, "Huh? What's this?.... A bag of peanuts? What does this say.... 'NOW FEATURES 300% MORE SALT'?! What the hell kind of joke is this?" Jonouchi then stood up from his seat and took a look around; everything was all too familiar to him. Bakura and Yugi's grandpa were in the front busy watching a show about MONKEYS, again! And Shizuka was sitting by Honda, again! Jonouchi gulped and quickly shoved the bag of peanuts at Yugi and nervously said, "H-Hold this, okay? I gotta u-use the john...." Yugi nodded, but then checked out the '300% MORE SALT' peanuts bag, and his smile faded to a groan. Jonouchi quickly made his way down the rows of seats, not bothering to say 'excuse me'. He then gasped when he saw a familiar looking girl sitting by a funny looking boy, "Y-Your name doesn't happen to be M-Melissa, is it?" The girl clapped and grinned, "Yay! You're correct! What are you, a psychic or something? What's your name?" Jonouchi gulped and continued on through the row, but eventually bumped into a stewardess whom was pushing a cart of food. The stewardess then shrieked, "OH DEAR!! I'M SO SORRY!" Jonouchi gulped and said, "What the hell is going o-..." "OH MY! DID YOU BUMP YOUR POOR WIDDLE HEAD? DO YOU WANT ME TO GET YOU A BANDAGE?"   
  
Honda then called out to Jonouchi from his seat, "Hey, Jonouchi, I never knew you were THIS excited about going to Disneyland! Settle down, we'll be getting to California soon enough..." Jonouchi's eyes bulged out and he thought for a moment, {Wait a second.... was that all a d-dream?....... Wait...... I remember, right before going into Main Street at the front of Disneyland... t-there was a plaque that s-said something about... entering into a place where today is.... tomorrow.... Holy crap, I think I'm gonna have a migrane trying to sort this one out..... Ah well, its not everyday you get to go to Disneyland twice in a row! Jonouchi, you ARE a miracle man! Nya haha.... Awright, now where's them peanuts, I'm getting hungry here.}  
  
The End!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
lol, bet you never expected THAT one! Alrighty, the comments page should come tomorrow, so I'll answer any questions or whatever comments that you might have. Also some other uninteresting facts about Disneyland and me will come too, lol. Hope you at least had one favorite chapter in this whole story! Well, see ya around!   
  
-Rob  
  
"It was on one of those zip-a-dee-doo-dah days, where you couldn't open your mouth without a song jumpin' right out of it!" - The Song of the South  
  
Have a great year everyone! ^_^ 


	31. Club 33

Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth  
  
Club 33  
  
(a.k.a. the Comments and Answers page!)  
  
Now first off, I've gotta explain why I wanted to make this story, so prepared to be bored, lol. Now, some of you people might already know that I like Disneyland. Alot. I know, its weird, being that I'm 17 and all. But when I go there, it just... I don't know how to describe it, it just feels weird, like you're not even apart of the real world anymore. Sounds weird, but I'm getting the reason WHY they like to call it 'The Happiest Place on Earth', because you end up forgetting about all the troubles of your everyday lives while you're there. Call it escapism or whatever, you don't usually go there anyways. Unless you work there of course, lol.  
  
Anyways, I already had the idea to make a story/fanfic that had a certain group of anime characters go to Disneyland. I first thought, Pokemon! But that was stupid because, Pokemon doesn't take place in our world obviously, so that idea's out. Besides, somebody made a 'Pokemon cast goes to Disneyland' already. Then I thought, Digimon! But wait, somebody already made a story where the Digimon Tamers characters go to Disneyland, and I sure as hell didn't want to use the Digimon 02 characters! So then I decided, maybe Cardcaptor Sakura, yeah that would work. It actually was my second idea, but it was taken sorta, lol. So I decided Dragon Ball Z, wait, that's kinda absurd. And somebody did that too. I even thought at one point, Neon Genesis Evangelion! ............. Thank goodness I realized how lame THAT one was! XD  
  
And so, I finally decided, Yu-Gi-Oh! And the rest is history, or at least, I hope it is. And so far, these are all the 'anime character goes to Disney theme park' fanfics I could dig up on fanfiction.net; if you've got anymore or ones that I've missed, feel free to tell me, lol.   
  
============================================================  
  
ROB'S 'ANIME CHARACTERS GO TO DISNEY THEME PARK' FANFIC LIST:  
  
1. Disneyland Above and Beyond by bigeareevee  
  
The do's and don't s of Disneyland hussle and bussle described with Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
Pokemon - G - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1839 - Reviews: 31 - Updated: 8-13-99 - Published: 8-13-99  
  
2. The Dragonslayers go to Disneyland (chibi style) by Little Talina   
  
What will happen when the dragonslayers go to Disneyland?  
  
Escaflowne - G - English - Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 472 - Reviews: 17 - Updated: 2-11-01 - Published: 2-11-01  
  
3. DBZ goes Disney by MightyMe431   
  
Not quite as zippy as the closet story, but I was bored when I wrote this. It's just a simple trip to Disneyland for the DBZ characters...  
  
Dragon Ball Z - G - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1145 - Reviews: 20 - Updated: 7-7-01 - Published: 7-7-01  
  
4. Pokemon Go To Disneyland Paris 2001 by Sarah the PokePrincess   
  
I take the Pokemon cast to Disneyland,and chaos ensures!....again. The sequal to Pokemon Go To Sarah's School 2000,which I've really gotta finish...  
  
Pokemon - G - English - General - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3831 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 8-23-01 - Published: 8-23-01  
  
5. The Digidestined Go To Disneyland by Mimz   
  
A story about the Digidestined going to Disneyland that my 8 year old brother wrote.  
  
Digimon - PG - English - General/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1390 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 8-28-01 - Published: 8-28-01  
  
6. It's a Small World by Masked Angel  
  
It's my first fic, so give me a break! Anyway, umm, The GWing boys go to Disneyland  
  
Gundam Wing/AC - PG - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1180 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 9-30-01 - Published: 9-16-01  
  
7. Birthday Bash by Trowa no Miko   
  
The Gundam pilots and Trowa's Miko go to Disneyland for the Miko's birthday.  
  
Gundam Wing/AC - G - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 5 - Words: 4137 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 4-30-02 - Published: 9-23-01  
  
8. Vacation! by JadeWing   
  
What happens when you take four Japanese 14-year-olds, three of which are the strongest magicians in the world, ship them off to California, sic five demented cards on them, and put two stalkers on their trail? Disneyland may never be the same...  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 10 - Words: 71735 - Reviews: 474 - Updated: 1-18-02 - Published: 11-2-01  
  
9. Guardian Devils by Traykor   
  
Nagi and Tot have a date at Tokyo Disneyland--too bad Schuldig and Farfarello are along to chaperon. What are Omi and Ken doing there? Shounen Ai  
  
Weiss Kreuz - PG - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4957 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 11-19-01 - Published: 11-19-01  
  
10. The Trip to Disneyland by Sakura Li 2   
  
Takato wins a contest for a trip to Disneyland and he brings along the tamers... Ruki+Jenrya (Rika+Henry) Takato+Juri (Takato+Jeri)  
  
Digimon - G - English - Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1815 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 12-10-01 - Published: 12-10-01  
  
11. Happiness in Disneyland by Black Phoenix KaT   
  
Heihachi's being an a$$...whatcha gonna do about it? Take him on a vacation to Disneyland! What will happen? We'll see how it goes...  
  
Tekken - PG - English - Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1351 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 10-24-02 - Published: 10-20-02  
  
12. Hamster en el Parque de Diversiones by Little Sweet Demon   
  
Laura y Karla estan invitadas nada menos que a Disneyland Tokio y esto ha causado un revuelo total en la poblacion Ham, podran entrar sin ser descubiertos.  
  
Hamtaro - G - Spanish - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6026 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 1-26-03 - Published: 1-26-03  
  
13. Kingdom Hearts At Disneyland by Disneylander  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy land their Gummi Ship at Disneyland and have an amazing adventure.  
  
Kingdom Hearts - G - English - Action/Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words: 743 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 3-21-03 - Published: 3-21-03  
  
14. Vacation! by Kassandra-Sama06   
  
Yusuke takes a break, and a trip to Disneyland. What will he find? Note: My story only has THREE chapters so far...I have no idea why it says four...So yeah.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho - PG - English - Humor/Fantasy - Chapters: 4 - Words: 3477 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-14-03 - Published: 6-8-03  
  
15. Yugi's Most Happiest Place on Earth by nintendestined64   
  
Yugi and co. go to California in the U.S.A. for the summer! Their first stop: Disneyland! (Warning: Crazy Hijinks To Follow) STORY COMPLETED!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 31 - Words: 54024 - Reviews: 79 - Updated: 9-12-03 - Published: 6-18-03  
  
16. A Small World by Mourning Ophelia   
  
"Heero!" Relena snapped as they entered the room with the drunken pirates, "I know that look! Stop brooding and being sarcastic in your head this instant or I'm going to throw you off this boat myself!" - 1xR explore Disneyland  
  
Gundam Wing/AC - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6193 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-6-03 - Published: 8-6-03  
  
17. Matterhorn Bobsleds by Kuroi   
  
A trip to Disneyland, California! While everyone else at the amusement park is getting, well, amused, what about our three main characters? [implied SasuNaru] (One-shot)  
  
Naruto - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2049 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 8-21-03 - Published: 8-21-03  
  
18. A Trip To The Theme Park by Sherbet Mayhem   
  
The Blade-Breakers - yeah, you guessed it, head out for some healthy, wholesome fun in the local Disneyland. Pity, really . . . it ain't the wholesome trip they imagined!  
  
Beyblade - PG - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2070 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 8-23-03 - Published: 8-23-03  
  
19. Twisted DBZ Tales:Chapter 11 by Professor Pimp   
  
The Z senshi go to Disney Land..  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1430 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 4-29-00 - Published: 4-29-00  
  
20. Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Too by Etsuriko   
  
**Chapter 2 Up**Alternate World: Shinji and Asuka are married and now have two sons. What happens when the whole family goes to Disney Land for some family fun? Read to Find out!  
  
Evangelion - G - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1718 - Reviews: 17 - Updated: 12-9-01 - Published: 12-6-01  
  
21. The Crazy Trip to Disney Land by Youko-Lizzy   
  
Yusuke has just got tickets to Disney Land so he invites along his three friends Kurama Kuwabara & Hiei but there are just a few problems with this HIEI AND KURAMA TURN INTO CHIBIES!!! this can't be good especialy in limited space and who is locked in Yus  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho - G - English - Humor/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2277 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 8-14-03 - Published: 8-14-03  
  
22. Pilots at Disney by Strawberry Wine   
  
What happened on those dark rides at Disneyworld when five GW pilots are left to their own willing?  
  
Gundam Wing/AC - G - English - General/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 277 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 1-26-03 - Published: 1-26-03  
  
23. YuGiOh Cast Goes to Disney World by Sleeping Koneko   
  
*Sighs* Has this idea been done before?Anyhow,the YGO Cast go to Disneyworld,with my OC's.This might considered a romance later.It depends.Please R+R! No flames,or I'll cry.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3227 - Reviews: 23 - Updated: 7-16-03 - Published: 3-18-03  
  
24. Vegeta Goes To Disneyworld by Ripplezrain   
  
Okay, okay, I know its been done before, but its funny! Really, it is! Vegeta goes to Disneyworld! Co-written by Dragon Wings and me. Very random, but very lol-able. R+R, please? Remade to be less plagiaristic. (Probably not as funny though)  
  
Dragon Ball Z - G - English - Humor/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2538 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 3-22-03 - Published: 3-22-03  
  
25. Gundam Wing: the Worst Vacation Ever by Solid Hamster   
  
The gundam pilots go on a great journey of peril in...uh...Disney world. Better hope they don't trash the place. The shocking conclusion is coming soon!  
  
Gundam Wing/AC - PG-13 - English - Humor - Chapters: 7 - Words: 2160 - Reviews: 121 - Updated: 5-6-01 - Published: 10-30-00  
  
26. A Trip that the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined... by Ange1002   
  
The ending of the title is Will Never Forget Part 1. The author, her sisters, JamJam, the author's younger sister's kitten, the Digidestined, and the Snowboard Kids go on a crazy trip to Disney world. R/R!  
  
Digimon - G - English - Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1189 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 12-9-00 - Published: 12-9-00  
  
27. Magic Kingdom Parts 1-5 by Cosette Due   
  
I just combined all the chapters. The Z-gang goes to Disney world. It's easier to read if you've already been there. R&R please!  
  
Dragon Ball Z - G - English - Humor - Chapters: 5 - Words: 2997 - Reviews: 48 - Updated: 2-1-01 - Published: 1-21-01  
  
28. The Z Gangs Disney Adventure by Pannygirl   
  
*COMPLETE AS IN FINISHED THANK GOD* Read what happens, when the Sons and the Briefs take a vacation trip to Disney world!!  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 10 - Words: 14143 - Reviews: 131 - Updated: 1-29-02 - Published: 4-20-01  
  
29. Some Disney Fun by Chibi Ruka Hime   
  
The CCS gang is off to Disney world! But what will happen once they get there?  
  
Card Captor Sakura - G - English - General/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6156 - Reviews: 34 - Updated: 11-30-01 - Published: 8-31-01  
  
30. The Winnie the Pooh Ride from HELL by krazy   
  
-What happenes when I go to Disney world and someone makes me go on this ride. SO i put the G- Boys in my place. it is YOAI! YAY! 1&2 and 3&4 ::enjoy:: ~Krazy  
  
Gundam Wing/AC - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1272 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 11-20-01 - Published: 11-20-01  
  
31. A Very DBZ Vacation by SaiyanBeauty   
  
The gang goes to Disney world.Trunks and Goten raise hell...Disney world will never be the same.And poor Veggie, will he make it? *COMPLETE*  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - General/Humor - Chapters: 8 - Words: 7094 - Reviews: 42 - Updated: 8-11-02 - Published: 4-5-02  
  
32. Tenchi Meets The Mouse by Ryoko-Rules   
  
Mihosi wins a trip to Disney world and everyone is invited to come. I'm almost certain this will be a T/R fic but I'm not 100% sure. Please R+R....all I'm asking for is 30 seconds of your time.  
  
Tenchi Muyo - G - English - General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3280 - Reviews: 8 - Updated: 2-24-03 - Published: 4-20-02  
  
33. How Vegeta Almost Didn't Survive Disney world by Silvertrunksbrat   
  
I wrote this when I went to Disney world for my family renunion. Very funny and orginal! Vegeta has to take Trunks and Goten to each Disney world theme park how can poor Veggie survive? chp 2 up!  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG - English - Humor/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1495 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 5-12-02 - Published: 4-25-02  
  
34. Guns and Mouse Ears by Jessica*star   
  
The G-gang decides to go on a summer vacation. When Duo suggests Disney world, the trip of a lifetime doesn't go as planed.  
  
Gundam Wing/AC - PG - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 5525 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 6-8-02 - Published: 6-8-02  
  
35. A crazy messed up trip by DR Fate   
  
A VERY funny story about me going to Disney world with puppetmon and my friend, Salem. it's short so please R&R  
  
Digimon - PG-13 - English - Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3116 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 5-17-03 - Published: 9-29-02  
  
36. Short, Dark, PointyHaired Man Banned From Disney by Elbereth in April   
  
Disney world would like to thank the Vegeta Family and friends for visiting our park, agreeing never to come again, and donating money towards repairs. *COMPLETE*  
  
Dragon Ball Z - G - English - Humor - Chapters: 11 - Words: 17364 - Reviews: 172 - Updated: 2-25-03 - Published: 10-27-02  
  
37. Magic Kingdom! by Angel the half Saiyan   
  
the YuGiOh group is assigned a projectto go travel to somewhere as a group for school. Seto has aready made plans, for...Disney world! This will be fun, untill his lil project goes wrong... WHat will happen to our heros?! Find out! R/R  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh - PG - English - Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2816 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 2-15-03 - Published: 2-1-03  
  
38. Disneyland Fun! by Dark-Autumn  
  
Ch. 14! We go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and meet some old friends.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh - G - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 10380 - Reviews: 54 - Updated: 7-20-03 - Published: 12-5-02  
  
============================================================  
  
As you can see, there's quite alot. I'm still pondering how that one DBZ fic got over 160 review and it only had 10 chapters. Ah well, that's life, lol. Anyways, there are tons of these sort of fics on FF.net, and there are a few that are pretty darn funny, so you should check out a few of 'em.  
  
Now anyways, remember wayyyyy back at about the 3rd chapter or so when I said that many of the things in my story were based on real life experiences that I had with friends and stuff at Disneyland? Well, here's a list of all of them, according to each chapter:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 1 - The Airplane  
  
I bet you're wondering why Sugoroku and Bakura are so interested in watching a program about MONKEYS. Well to tell you the truth, I don't know either, and I'm the author! It must have something to do with my friend, Todd Hansen, whom has a strange obsession with monkeys, having an effect on my brain. x_x  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 3 - The Entrance  
  
The super-corny Pinocchio joke REALLY was said by a tram driver; luckily they don't talk much now. ;)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 4 - Main Street U.S.A.  
  
I really did complain about the price of the churros once, but not to an employee, mind you. Otherwise they'd kick me out of the park or something!  
  
Both me and my brother almost got run over in Main Street, but not by a horse. It was one of those little vehicle thingies... Good thing the driver honked the horn in time!  
  
A 'friend' of mine, named Steven, really DID buy those Mickey's Magic Cups and Balls from the Magic Shop. And yes, everyone(in my group) reacted the same way when he showed them to us. XD  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 7 - Space Mountain  
  
The whole thing with Yugi and Anzu really happened between me and the girl I've got a crush on; on that ride too. How embarassing, lol. ^_^;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 8 - The Matterhorn Bobsleds  
  
Honda's 'situation' in his seat with Shizuka sadly happened to me too. -_-;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 11 - Fantasyland  
  
Sadly, I got stuck on the Alice in Wonderland ride at that very same spot that Jonouchi got stuck on too. Though the wait to get assistance didn't take so long either, only 10 minutes. Any longer, and I'd snap. +_+  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 12 - Splash Mountain  
  
I always have a tendency to yell out "There's nothin' but bee's down here!" at that certain part, lol. ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 13 - The Hungry Bear Restaurant  
  
I really did have to help watch over a bunch of kids with the summercamp I go to. Luckily they didn't start a big foodfight like in my fanfic. ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 14 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh  
  
I spotted those two Hidden Mickeys on the ride, as the employee told me to. :P  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 15 - The Indiana Jones Adventure  
  
Me and my friends tend to run through the line when its empty; we're kinda paranoid that we might get crushed by the 'falling ceilings'. =^_^=  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 18 - The Haunted Mansion (Part 2)  
  
I've seen Maynard before, but I've never got the guts to say hi to him. He scared me, and he's kinda crazy, lol. XD  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 26 - The Jungle Cruise  
  
Almost ALL of the jokes that the boat stripper, er, skipper, said were real, including the stripper joke. Go on this ride if you want to kill a few brain cells in your head, lol. XD  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 27 - The Adventureland Bazaar  
  
Me and some friends did fight eachother with the plastic swords in the store, and wore Indiana Jones hats. Though I bought one, and it cost $42.00, I kid you not. o_O;  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 29 - The End of the Day?   
  
I had to sit on the fake cannon in the center square of Main Street since all the other seats were taken. I know its not much, but still... ^_^;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's all. Now for the moment at least one of you has been waiting for:  
  
Comments for the reviewers! ^_^  
  
Paladin Dragoon:  
  
Thanks a bunch! I'm glad that you liked the ending, really glad! And by the way, you've actually gaven me a few ideas and such for my story, so in a way, you're one of my many inspirations! *blushes* ^_^;  
  
Ah well, thanks for the, um, emotional support, lol, if you'll call it that. Its actually quite ironic in a way; your Zoids story was the first fanfic I EVER saw, read, and reviewed on this site. *throws her boxes of chocolates and other fun stuffs* XD  
  
(Oh yes, and sadly I heard that your version of Yu-Gi-Oh that they show in the Phillipines is edited just like ours. So don't laugh too hard at their horrible editing of the guns from Pegasus' guard's hands; now they have the Pointy Fingers of Death! lol)  
  
Heath 999: I didn't really intend the story to be filled with much action at all, but when I did, I kinda went all out, lol. Thanks anyway. ^_^  
  
cloud-1-3-5:  
  
Thanks, I didn't know that! I really did think that Japanese was harder than English; I'm gonna go look it up so I can learn some more about it, lol, just in case. And thanks for reading at least some of my fanfic, I appreciate it. ^_^  
  
Blood Shed Red:  
  
Oh no!! The rabid high school fan girls are planning to attack poor Bakura! I must retaliate the forces and... oh never mind, lol. Bakura's safe with me guarding him. ^_-  
  
Kittylyn: You've got a HIT LIST?! o_O; Okay okay! See see, I updated! lol  
  
Dark-Autumn: Thanks, I'm glad you've enjoyed most of my story at least, lol. Its good to find someone who has SOME knowledge about Disneyland too, and likes the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean too. And since you're a girl, that makes it even better, lol. ^_~  
  
Urd-chan1: Thanks; glad you like the story so far! Muchos gracias! ^_^  
  
Dreamergirl:  
  
*gulp*...... D-Don't worry, Yugi's a-alright.... really.... And by the way, are you sure that Small World water didn't get to your head? lol j/k ^_^;;;  
  
Hiromi Tenshi: Thanks, and oh yes, I really need to catch up on reading your stories. They're really good, lol. ^_^  
  
Crystal: Thanks, and now since I finished the story, you CAN find out what happens next! lol XD  
  
nintendestined64: Hey, you're a pretty cool dude! I checked out your fics, and they're pretty good too!....... Oh wait, that's me. Whoops, lol. x_x;  
  
Spirit of the Ring: The suspense almost killed me too, lol. But now you can find out if he does 'get with her' or not, hehe. :p  
  
Muka: You seem to know alot about Disneyland too. Thanks for reading, by the way. ^_^  
  
Rorix Blade: I wouldn't say that its the BEST fanfic ever, nor even is it close to being the best, but its good.... Well, that's my opinion, and its my own story too, lol. I must be really depressing, heh. x_X;  
  
Yugi-obsessed: I can't tell you, lol. Sorries, but ya gotta read it! :P  
  
Aislin of the Shadows: Thanks! Oh yeah, and the Hidden Mickeys are real! Seriously, just go ask a employee, and they'll tell you. ^_^;  
  
Gyakutenno Megami1: Sorries about making Bakura a bit awkward; I don't really understand his character as much, lol. ^_^;  
  
Chiirusii and Shadow: Thanks, both of ya! ^_^  
  
anime AndrIa:  
  
Thankies for reviewing; you're the first to review the story, lol. XD Anyways, that's all for now. There's a reason why I didn't make them go to Disney's California Adventure; I don't really like it that much, there aren't that much rides there, and well, I did all I could and more with the story at Disneyland. Going there, for my story, would be overkill. Anyways, I'll see you all next time; I'm planning on making two more stories(until I get anymore ideas), one will not be a Yu-Gi-Oh story(for once, lol), it'll probably be a Shaman King fanfic. Its one of my favorite new animes, and it just premiered in the U.S.(and luckily isn't as messed up as the 4Kids Entertainment version of Yu-Gi-Oh). It'll probably deal with Yoh trying to delve into the mystery of certain ghosts in California, USA. And maybe another Shaman King story where Morty/Manta or some other random character gets possessed by the ghost of Jack the Ripper(o_O). Oh yeah, and I'm sure somebody out there remembers my first story, where Chucky terrorizes the Yu-Gi-Oh cast? Well here's a hint at what I'm trying to say; some things never stay dead, mwaa hahaha!......... Alright, enough of that. See ya guys later, and thanks for everything. ^_^  
  
-Rob 


End file.
